Specular Reflection
by Gray474
Summary: Just another time travel fanfiction born from boredom. Aizen managed to kill everyone Ichigo ever care about. yada yada, same old same old plot. Ps, where did the grammar go? I have no writing talents.
1. Prologue

At least one chapter will be uploaded monthly.

Not all chapters will be this long. Fast paced story.

This story was built upon randomness

WARNING: Poor grammar. I apologize. Proceed with caution.

For some reason, this website doesn't compute spaces... So, yeah. I used these line thingys instead.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

Relief was followed by immense pain.

Ichigo froze and looked down.

A familiar katana was sticking out of his chest.

"How?" he froze.

Aizen was sealed from the rejection of the Hogyoku. He witnessed it with his own eyes, yet somehow, he was now standing behind Ichigo, smirking, holding his zanpakuto as it was imbedding in Ichigo's chest. With some resistance, he turned his head to see where Kisuke was standing just moments before. His eyes widened at the sight of the heavily battered body of the humble shopkeeper. Even from this distance Ichigo could see the stillness of his chest and the loose hold he had on the now broken spiritless zanpakuto, Benihime.

Ichigo dropped heavily to his knees and coughed a few times. The ground and his chin were painted with his blood as he hacked and fought for oxygen.

He didn't need to face Aizen to know the God wannabe widen his smile.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I am a God," he spread his arm outwards and tilted his head up to the sky, "as such how could you ever dream to match my endless pool of power? I enjoyed humoring you Shinigami's and Humans alike, momentarily granting you false hope, but I am done now. You see, there is a place which calls for me, higher up. I will take the final step in completing my goal. I will become king and I alone will sit on the throne of the universe."

He slowly pulls his sword out and watches in fascination as the blood drips from the tip of Kyoka Suigetsu onto the earth. His eyes are glued to the sight of blood being absorbed into the dirt.

"Thank you for the entertainment Kurosaki-san. The death of your family and friends were regretful, but you understand my reasons. They were a threat to me, so I eliminated them."

"A threat?" he spat.

 _Yuzu_

 _Karin_

 _His little sisters. Human sister with the ability to see spirits. Powerless. They had no chance against any arrancars nonetheless Aizen._

 _A couple days ago:_

" _Ichi-nii?"_

 _Ichigo smiled at his sister. Over the years, Yuzu had grown into a wonderful caring young woman. She often reminded Ichigo of their mother. Nearly 12 year had passed since the day he first became a shinigami and now Yuzu and Karin are half way through medical school. Whether on the battlefield or on the side lines, the Kurosaki family was determined to protect and save as many lives as they could._

 _Of course, school didn't stop Karin from joining the University soccer team. She was happy when she made team captain in her second year. Ichigo remembered the first game that year. Her boyish grin as she orchestrated the play and directed her teammates with confidence. And of course, their Goat-Face of a father cheering loudly from the stands. They'll never know where he managed to find a megaphone, nor the big banner which had Karin's face printed on the side with the words 'Daddy's little girl #1 Fan!'_

 _Ichigo snorted and laughed at her expression when she caught sight of them. There was a visible tick mark on her forehead and her eyebrow was twitching violently._

 _Their team won, and they went home later that night where Yuzu made Karin's favorite meal in celebration. It was a great day and Goat Face cried crocodile tears while running up to his wife's poster exclaiming how proud he was of his daughter._

 _Finals were approaching and Ichigo didn't see his sisters as often as he did when they were younger. Most of their time was spent at the university library studying, or hanging out with friends and, dare he say, boyfriends._

 _Ichigo smiled softly at Yuzu, "Study hard and get good grade. I'll be here when you get back."_

 _Yuzu frowned at him and placed her hands on her hip, "You have to take better care of yourself Ichi-nii. It good to train, but don't overwork yourself otherwise you'll end up straining your body."_

 _He reached an arm up and ruffled her hair._

" _Ack! Ichigo!"_

 _He saluted her, "Yes, Dr. Kurosaki. I hear you loud and clear. You should get going before you miss the train to school."_

 _She didn't look convinced and it could be heard in her voice, "Alright. I'll be home a little late. I'm meeting with a study group after class to prepare for the exams."_

 _Taking a few steps closer she reaches up to hug Ichigo._

" _I love you nii-san."_

 _His smile was filled with overwhelming warmth as he returned the hug._

" _I love you too Yuzu."_

 _Yuzu ran up to her room and told Karin to hurry or else they'll be late. He watched as Karin ran into the kitchen and exit with a slice of toast in her mouth. On the way out Karin and Ichigo fist bumped. He waved at them both as they walked down the road._

"Y… you _monster_!"

He wanted to cry out his anguish, but the pain in his chest didn't allow him to.

Aizen 'hummed' "I do suppose some would call me that, but sometimes in order to achieve the greater good, even greater sacrifices are necessary. There is no such thing as a pure being. Think about the gods that some of the humans believe in. Were they pure? Where they never responsible for the death of people? Yet they follow their god loyally, why?

"I must confess you were by far my favorite chess piece. And for that you received by respect years ago."

The orange-haired shinigami was losing too much blood and his vision was beginning to blur. His breath felt rattled and coughed more. He collapsed onto his side as watched the blurred shape of Aizen walking away a disappearing through a Garganta.

"Good-bye, Ichigo."

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. To stay conscious.

He wasn't sure how long he was laying on the ground dying.

His family was gone. His friends as well. Zangetsu Ossan and Shiro. His home. All gone because he wasn't strong enough. Wasn't fast enough. There was nothing left for him to protect.

' _Everyone. I'm sorry.'_

The ground was shaking. Or at least he thought the ground was shaking.

"Oh dear," a female voice said.

"Ya find any survivors? What about that guy over there?"

Someone must have given him a physical answer.

"Aw damn."

Ichigo felt from the edge of his consciousness someone was approaching him. There was a blossom of warmth on his back.

' _Healing Kido'_

"Oh dear, oh dear, we got a live one, but not for long! Tenjiro get over here."

"Ehh? Move aside Kirio. I can't exactly see nor heal the guy when your practically engulfing him. Shoo ack-"

"No need to be rude," the lady, Kirio, replied.

"Aye! Watch where ya wack that fan of yours crazy lady!" Tenjiro complained.

Seconds later a stronger healing spell washed over him.

"Shit. He ain't gonna last long. This the only one?"

"We didn't find any other survivors here."

' _Didn't find any…"_

"Hey Kirio lift the punk up for me. I can't stop my healing otherwise he'll croak. We need to get back now. If he survives the trip back I'll heal him."

' _No don't. Nothing left for me here. My family and friends."_

He lost consciousness the moment the person began lifting him.

* * *

It was quiet.

' _Why is it quiet?'_

He tried to move his arm, but the muscle seized and stilled.

' _Why do I feel numb? I can't move.'_

' _Am I dead?'_

His eyes moved, but darkness surrounded him at every angle.

' _So tired'_

' _Tired…'_

He felt his consciousness slipping.

" _Ossan? Shiro?" hope in his voice._

Nothing.

* * *

A couple days after his confrontation with Aizen, the orange haired shinigami woke up and learned he was in the healing ward of the Royal Palace.

 _ ***beep...beep...beep***_

 _His eyes felt like they were glued shut when he tried blinking them open._

 _Where was he?_

 _A mosaic of light blinded his vision._

 _He focused on the steady beat of the heart rate monitor stationed somewhere near the bed he was recovering on._

 _When he was finally able to see without squinting, he observed his surroundings and concluded he was in a healing ward of some kind. Not a human hospital. This place looked similar to the 4th barracks._

" _What?" His voice was cracked and dry from disuse._

 _He shifted in the bed to reach for the glass of water resting on the side table when a sharp pain shot in chest. Refocusing his attention to body he saw that there was a mountain of bandages covering his chest, torso, and arms._

 _His mind flashed to Aizen._

 _The recalled the events in his mind. Of how he learned the final Getsuga and activated mugetsu to have a fighting chance to defeat Aizen._

 _His defeat._

 _Kisuke's soulless body and spiritless zanpakuto._

 _His friends death. And their bodies scattered throughout the city._

 _His fathers and sisters death. He couldn't even protect them._

 _Their failure._

 _He laid there staring at the white ceiling._

 _His eyes stung._

 _An arm was lifted off the mattress to grab the glass of water and he gritted his teeth because it wouldn't stop shaking._

 _ ***KKKKKKshhkkkkk***_ _The glass broke and shattered into tiny pieces reflecting the surrounding images._

 _Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. His fisted hand hitting the bed repeatedly knocking off the wires connecting him to the machines._

' _Is there anyone left alive in Soul Society?'_

 _The last time they reported in person was a couple months ago. Their forces have been decreased drastically. Soi-Fon was killed two years ago by a group of gillians led by Yammy and Nnoitra. He remembered how devastated Yoruichi was upon receiving the news. The Soul Society needed more power and the Soutaichou took it upon himself to give a full pardon and apology to Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Tsukabishi Tessai, and the Vizards. Many of them were offered their old positions and Yoruichi took up reign of the second division._

 _Half a year ago Ukitake Jushiro Captain of squad 13 was overpowered by Ulquiorra when his illness took an unexpected turn for the worse during the middle of the battle. His enemy was not courteous enough to wait it out and struck the final blow while in the final form, segunda etapa._

 _Toshirou was a genius, but he was also very young. His experience was shallow compared to his other fellow captains. Luck was not on his side when he led a small squad into Hueco Mundo to gather information. He encountered Szayelaporro and was never to be seen again. Before his death, Ichigo had only ever seen a happy and mischievous expression on Rangiku's face. Nowadays she looks lost and depressed. She lost a lot in this war against Aizen._

 _Shinji was killed nearly two in a half years ago by Aizen. Lisa barely made it out of that battle alive._

 _Unohana was defeated by Kenpachi._

 _Rukia._

 _Everyone could tell her love for Kaien was strong. She loved him like a brother. After her captains death, her strength and resolve was dwindling. And she encountered the Aaroniero who wore the face of the former Shiba clan leader. Her mental state of mind was weakened, but she fought hard. In the end, it just wasn't enough and Ichigo was too late to assist her. He underestimated his opponent and nearly got himself killed._

 _The list of KIA goes on and on and on._

 _Soul Society had to resort to mass burials because the amount of deaths was piling faster than they could plan individual funerals._

 _The visions of death and screams of horror was washed away and replaced by an open field in the country. There were beautiful flowers growing within the grass and the breeze caused some of the yellow petals to flow across the sky. For a moment there was peace._

 _Opening his eyes he was brought back to reality._

 _The hospital room was much the same but in the background he could hear music._

 _It was calming and beautiful like the field he recently pictured._

 _He wrapped an arm around his chest and slowly sat up in the bed. On the ground besides the broken glass were a pair of slipper. He gingerly slipped them on and shuffled his feet closer to the door._

 _He moved to open the door and gasped when the movement jarred his chest._

 _Finally he was outside his room. He could hear the music clearer now. Turning left in the hall he followed the sound of the piano._

 _The room it led him to was the equivalent to a waiting room. In the center of was a nice black grand piano which contrasted the white walls of the healing barracks._

 _Sitting on the stool was a lady who embodied the very definition of Japanese beauty. Her long flowing black hair caressed her shoulders and was held together by a large gold ornament. Her eyes were closed as her head swayed, feeling each note and the story it encoded._

 _He's never heard that particular song before, but it reminded him of a spring afternoon._

 _Not wanting to interrupt her, he shuffles over to a chair and gently falls back on to it._

" _Oh dear, you didn't fall asleep, did you," followed by faint giggling._

 _He didn't realize he closed his eyes._

 _Bring up his free hand, he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, it was a very nice piece. What's it called?"_

 _She merely smiled at him, "It's a piece I created when I imagined myself having a picnic under a plum tree as the sun beamed comfortably on my skin."_

 _Ichigo sat and remembered the field._

" _Did it bring you somewhere?"_

 _He blinked at the sudden question, "What?"_

 _She caressed the keys, "Music has the power to do many things. It can entertain, create, feel, and to transport the people listening. You looked like you were somewhere else."_

" _Ah, yeah, I guess it did," he shrugged._

 _Her eyes softened, "I'm glad."_

" _You play well," he complimented after a moment of awkwardness._

" _Thank you," she nodded in his direction, "Do you play as well?"_

" _Oh, I suppose I used to play a little of the piano when I was younger," he blinks and shrugs "Nowhere near your skill level of course. Recently, I started learning the guitar. Although I haven't had much time to practice lately."_

 _He hasn't touched the guitar in his room since Chad passed. He was the one who taught him how to play. He's not sure if he'll be able to pick one up again._

 _Senjumaru saw his face as he thought of his late friend._

 _She patted the seat next to her._

" _Come. You may watch me play again. Perhaps if you're interested I can teach you more about the piano."_

 _He waved his hand in front of him, "You don't have to do that."_

 _She smiled and patted the space, "I insist."_

 _Seconds passed._

 _Bracing his chest with his arm, he slowly got off the chair and made his way towards the piano._

 _He took the offered seat and soon after another melody was floating in the air. He watched in fascination as her fingers elegantly flew across the board._

* * *

Ichigo was glancing out his window in his room. It was almost ridiculous how peaceful a place could appear during times like these. There was a sizeable koi pond a short distance away surrounded by a few trees and bushes. The place was almost like an exact copy of the Soul Society with a mixture of militaristic and traditional buildings. From what he observed, the place was mainly home to the Soul King, Squad Zero and a small army of warriors. There wasn't a child or family in sight. For a place so big, it felt surprisingly empty.

He tried multiple times to contact his zanpakutos.

There wasn't a single insult shot at him, nor words of wisdom to enlighten him. Not even a whisper or an echo. He knew it was pointless. He knew the risks of activating his mugetsu technique. He just didn't realize the consequences would hurt as much as it did.

" _Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young."_

Those were his old man's last words to him. Lying there on the concrete dying after his defeat against Aizen. His uniform was torn and his haori had red specks decorating it. His father was rarely serious, instead opting to acting like the Goat-Face he was. It made for an crazy family dynamic. Even though Ichigo himself didn't die during his fight with Aizen, Soul Society is barely standing as is. Roughly half of Rukongai was destroyed and left in uninhabitable conditions and the Gotei 13 can't afford to dispatch a group of Shinigami to help. The shinigami's have been in officially declared war times for the past 10 years, leaving the rest of the souls alone to survive. An all for one. Everyone was doubtful Rukongai could get any worse than it already was. They were proven wrong. Soon souls will have nowhere to go. They will begin to litter the living world and be consumed by hollows who were much more powerful than the simple plus souls.

*Knock Knock*

"Oii! Strawberry-boy ya awake?"

Ichigo merely closed his eyes and sighed.

With just six steps he was on the opposite of the room, opening the door to see Tenjiro standing there with his arms crossed and a punked look on this face.

"What are ya doing just standin there and starin at me, eh? Ya should have a little respect for the person who put ya back together again. Come on, come on, lets go" the pompadoured man began walking away while waving for Ichigo to follow.

Ichigo dragged his feet while rubbing a hand on his bandage wrapped chest. The hall was lit too brightly, he had to scrunch his eyes.

Outside, it was calm. The air was noticeably clean and unpolluted. The sun kissed his skin and the birds sang a beautiful melody foreign to his ears. If he didn't know any better, he would have believed he was in heaven.

Together they headed towards the center of the Palace. During the short walk there, Tenjiro constantly complained on how difficult it was to revive and patch Ichigo back up. In fact, his heart stopped beating once during the transportation to the Soul Palace and then again when they were in the healing ward. Tenjiro also mentioned multiple time of how his knowledge of healing kido was one of the best. You know what, scratch that, he was the best. He made it a point to make sure ichigo understood that it was _him_ who taught Retsu _all_ she knows about healing. And Ichigo endured the constant ranting by tuning the guy out.

"OIIii! Ya listin ta me or not? Here I am tellin ya my life story and you're zonin out. Sheesh, no respect. Tch, kids," Tenjiro's face was suddenly right in front of Ichigo's. Their forehead crushing against each other.

Ichigo scowled because he was not a _kid,_ yet he was always addressed as one by him.

"You were blabbering about how you were the best healer of all of Soul Society when you were younger," _how predictable. It's all he talks about._

"Ehhhh? So you were Liste-... Are ya callin me old? You want a piece of me you little pun-" Tenjiro began rolling up his sleeves in an intimidating manner.

"And frankly I don't really care about your life story," he continued.

 _Seriously, how much hairspray does the guy use?_

"Come at me, punk! I can take ya!"

"Aren't you the punk here? Punk."

"I ain't the one with orange hair."

They were disrupted by a metal object flying out of the window.

Ichigo starred incredulously as the metal weapon… _Cake pan?_ Struck Tenjiro right in the face sending him back a few meters and ungracefully landing on his face.

"Stop chit-chatting and get up here already!" Kirio voice shout out in a pouting tone.

 _Is that icing on her shihakusho? He wondered._

Tenjiro jumped up on his feet and waved a fist. His forehead was red and swelling, "What the hell ya crazy lady! Ya tryin ta kill me?"

There was a face-shaped dent on the surface of the cake pan.

' _Even his hair made a dent'_ Ichigo snorted

"Yo Chan-Ichi! Come on, Chan-Kiri made some kick ass treats for today's meeting. Y'all better hurry if you want some. Ichibei's not here yet," the sword wielders face was squished in between Kirio and the window.

 _Are they all like this? Aren't they called the Royal Guard?_

 _The best of the best my ass._

Ten minutes later found everyone sitting around the table.

As mentioned before, there was a large selection of food (mainly sweets), tea, and sake for Tenjiro. The amount of food on the table was so great that it almost touched the ceiling.

Standing, Ichibei commenced the meeting.

"Welcome everyone. We are here to discuss the future of the Soul Palace and our roles as his majesty's Royal Guards. Before we begin, let us introduce ourselves to our new guest. I am Ichibei Hyosube, leader of Squad Zero and protector of the Soul King. Hmmm, my hobbies include having a good fight. I hear you are strong. Perhaps we can spar sometimes," he grinned.

He reminded Ichigo of Kenpachi, but a less intense version, maybe? Nah, they're probably both insane.

"Yo! Chan-Ichi! I'm Oetsu Nimaiya, the father of zanpakuto and master sword welder. My hobbies are singing, grooving, and welding swords. My role is also to protect the Soul King," he gave Ichigo a peace sign.

His eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"Strawberry-chan! Ya know who I am. I'm Tenjiro Kirinji. AKA the best healer of em all. AKA the man with the greatest hair. AKA the strongest of squad zero," he demonstrated by flexing his biceps.

The rest of the members looked unimpressed at the last sentence.

"Greetings Kurosaki-kun, I am Senjumaru Shutara. The Royal Palaces local artist and fashion designer. It's a pleasure to meet you again," She smiled with her dark eyes.

Ichigo nodded back.

"I am Kirio Hikifune and don't you forget it sweetie," she wiggled a finger in his direction, "I love cooking, and eating, and inventing. So if you ever need something don't be afraid to ask."

"And now to move to the main topic of our gathering" Ichibei looks around the room catching everyone's eyes.

"We're taking a blast to the past! Literally," Informed Nimaiya while Senjumaru softly played the flute in the background.

Ichigo proceeded to drop the cake that was handed to him by Kirio.

They watched as it 'plopped' on the table. The baker watched tragically as it fell.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" _Sounds like an insane thing Mr. Hat and Clogs would say_.

Kirio handed Ichigo a new slice because she was very proud of her new recipe and insisted that he at least tried it.

"I have been working day and night to make a device capable of transporting souls into the past. It's currently theorized at working with a 78% success rate, but I should know more by the end of the week," the ex-captain of the 12th provided.

The second slice of cake 'plopped' right on top of the first one.

"You're serious?"

"Ichigo," she looked sad, "Do you not enjoy my baking?"

"Wha.. uh. No, I was just surprised. What is it anyways?" He glanced down at the sad sight on the table.

Kirio clapped her hands together, "It's my latest experim- *Ehem* recipe. Raspberry sponge cake covered with honey and wasabi buttercream. It's delicious. Sweet with little kick," she explained.

Ichigo's heart dropped. This sounded like something _she_ would have made. It reminded him of the time Chad, Uryu, and himself would find excuses not to eat because of how unique here taste buds were. Now that he thinks about it, he was sure she made curry with honey and wasabi in it. Uryu's face turned the same shade of green as Nel's hair, he wanted to laugh.

"How far back are you planning on going?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

"I am calibrating the machine to bring us back to before Aizen merged with the hogyoku," she answered.

Ichigo nods, "Okay."

"Well you're taking this surprisingly well, Ichi-chan," Tenjiro pointed out while taking swig of sake.

A tick mark appears on his head, "I told you to stop calling me that! Beside, why wouldn't I be okay with it? Everyone I've ever loved or cared about is gone. There is nothing here for me anymore."

Tenjiro propped his feet up on top of the table and folded his hands behind his head, "Well you are young. Pretty much a child in the eyes of soul reapers. Ya know we live for a long time. Hell, even that little Hitsugaya brat is older than ya by at least a hundred years or so."

Nimaiya was about to intervene, but Tenjiro raised a hand to stop him.

"You are, with all intent and purposes, a child. But you have experienced more loss and war than the majority of shinigami to which have ever existed. And with everything you've been through you should be scared, traumatized, shivering under the blankets on your bed. But here ya are sittin and acting as if all that never affected you. Those are all signs of how powerful you are as a warrior. The question is, will you be able to survive another round if they the time comes?"

Ichigo glared at him, "I'll manage."

Tenjiro kicked the table away and stood with one hand resting on the pommel of his zanpakuto and the other pointing at Ichigo, "Then show me your conviction, punk!"

"Heyo! Hold on one sec guys. Chan-Ichi don't even have a zanpakuto anymore. We'll need time to forge a new one," Nimaiya said while flipping his sunglass onto his face.

"Not to mention, he'll need a new outfit. The ones he has on now is tasteless," Senjumaru placed her instrument down and eyed the plain white hospital yukata.

The biggest guy in the room stood. His beaded necklace bouncing as he moved, "Before any of that, the boss requested an audience with Ichigo."

Said man sighed, _'finally, someone who can say my name correctly.'_

* * *

Location: Soul Palace Throne Room

He followed a few steps behind Ichibei as he led them through a maze towards the main throne room.

Their steps echoed lightly in the hall.

Soon they were standing upon large double doors.

Ichibei glanced back at Ichigo for a moment with an unidentifiable expression before pushing the doors open revealing a sparse room. It was a spacious area with no windows or seats or tables.

In the center there was a drawn gold curtain.

The Soul King was nowhere to be seen, nor heard.

Ichibei turns to Ichigo and tells him to stay put. The bigger man strides up to the curtain and gently pulls it aside with both hands.

At first Ichigo didn't see much. He certainly didn't see a person, nonetheless the Soul King.

Behind the curtain was a large stone. Perhaps a crystal of some sort. It was hard to see anything because of how dark everything appeared.

"My King, the guest you requested is here. Ichigo Kurosaki, please step forward," Ichibei announced and directed the other man to stand beside him.

Hesitantly, he followed the instructions given to him and was soon standing within arms reach of the stone.

Ichibei approved and briefly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before stepping back and walking out the double door to guard the room from intruders.

The orange haired man was tempted to shuffle and pace the apparent plain and empty room, when something in the stone caught his attention.

A flash of light lit up from within the stone. The stone itself couldn't have been more than 10 feet tall with a diameter of 4 feet, but inside the stone there seemed to be a person walking closer. Was the person coming closer from within the stone or from behind the actual stone? Ichigo was tempted to look behind the stone to see if there was someone there, but he also realized the light was contained inside the stone because the space behind the object was still dark.

 _The person. King? Lives in a stone?_

The Soul King was not what Ichigo expected. Could you blame him if he pictured some feudal Japan emperor? Especially after getting a glimpse of Soul Society and their ancient traditions and architecture. He didn't look very significant, but he didn't look normal either. There was a certain elegance to his appearance, and his power was undetectable. His hair was black and was tied up in a ponytail with a string. His clothes were pure white, like his skin, fashioned similarly to a toga. And his eyes. Ichigo had no idea how to describe them. They almost appeared hollow-like with the same yellow and black color scheme, but the pupil was shaped like the star on the back of the Royal Guards haori. Another unusual characteristic was that he was missing both arms.

Ichigo blinked when he realized they were staring at each other at eye level.

The silence drew on as they stared at each other.

He internally facepalmed himself. The fact that he was within the presence of the _Soul King_ , apparently didn't register earlier. If Rukia was here, she'd kick him in the shin and tell him to have some respect.

Clearing his throat, he moved to kneel on the ground with his head bowed.

"Your majesty," he was greeted with silence.

' _Shit, shit, shit, what now?' he panicked when there was no reply._

His palms were beginning to sweat. Damn. Byakuya is probably smirking at him wherever he is. Hell, he might even laugh at his predicament.

' **Kurosaki Ichigo'**

Ichigo almost jumped in surprise when the voice spoke in his head. A voice he didn't recognize as Shiro or Ossan. This new voice sounded disembodied, but it was far from sounding like a robot. It was a little distorted, as if a hundred different voices spoke his name. He risked a glance up.

' _Was this his voice?'_

The Soul King's expression was stoic.

' **Are you angry with me?'** The echoed voice inquired.

The younger man's eyebrows scrunched together as the question. As far as Ichigo understood, the Soul King's job was to maintain the souls in the universe. There was no way he could have stopped Aizen, especially if he was confined in the stone. Unless.. Unless he was aware of Aizen's plan from the beginning?

' **Yes.'**

"Wha-," Ichigo's eyes widened, "you knew?"

The Soul King just stared emotionlessly.

He tore his gaze away from the transcendent. His fists shaking by his side.

He wanted to shout at him.

To blame him.

Blame someone.

Ask him why.

But years of war. Years of having to mature fast just to stay alive, taught him to relax and think first before acting.

He remembered when he first met Tenjiro a few days ago. He asked him who he was because he never heard much about the Royal Guards or Soul Palace before. Ichigo was angry then as well when he learned that there was another stronger group of shinigami's in the King's Realm who protected the Soul King. Tenjiro made sure to pound the information into Ichigo's head that the Royal Guard members were the protectors of the Royal Realm. As the Gotei 13 were the protectors of Soul Society. And whatever events occur down there was strictly none of their business. Without the Soul King, the universe would collapse from the lack of order and will cease to exist.

Protecting sometime comes with a price.

And Ichigo can understand how the Soul King is top priority.

If he were to blame anything, it would be at his own weakness.

Shinigami's were entrusted to protect the souls of individuals, but instead of doing that, they placed them at greater risk.

"No."

He answered after a while of thinking.

"I do not hate you. It would be wrong for me to blame you when it wasn't your job to deal with. Your existence is crucial in the universe. You have placed your trust in us to deal with the problems occurring in the Soul Society and Living World, yet it was us who failed you," it hurt to admit it. A heavy weight settled on his shoulders, "If anyone is allowed to be angry, it would be you."

' **Sad.'**

Ichigo looked up in confusion.

' **Not angry, but sad. These souls are like my children, and so many of them are filled with pain.'**

He understood.

' **Do you wish to protect them as well? Will you help me?'**

' _Was he asking if I want to be a Royal Guard as well? But isn't he asking if I want to protect the souls, not him?'_

"I don't understand, your majesty," he asked instead, minding his manners.

' **In both past and future, there lies greater destruction awaiting in the shadows. Waiting for a moment to arise again. Will you help me protect the souls? Souls of the living as deceased. All will be as risk.'**

Ichigo's eyes were unblinking as he stared at the ground.

' _Greater destruction? Who? How?'_

' _Not Aizen, but someone else?'_

' _Past and Future. That means they're out there in the world somewhere now. Hiding.'_

' _Protect the souls of the living and deceased. Humans and shinigami.'_

' _I can't do that. I'm not strong enough. I'll fail again.'_

"How?" he asked instead. The Soul King wouldn't have asked unless he had a reason.

Ichigo could have sworn he saw a glint in the Soul King's eyes.

He watched as he walked closer to the barrier separating them. Leaning to his right side, the Soul King pushed a little of his right shoulder outside of the stone, allowing it to touch the air around the room. Slowly, black reishi particles gathered, connecting to the Soul King's right shoulder until it formed the shape of an arm.

The blackness receded and was replaced by the same white color as the King's skin.

From a distance, somewhere in Soul Society. The shrine of Mimihagi radiated a brief spike of power as the eye on the tomb blinked and curved into a smile before disappearing.

' **For many centuries, my son, Mimihagi, has been floating within the realms. Whereas his body and soul were destroyed by my older son, his power remains in a state of limbo until it is to be claimed again. His ability lies within the power of precognition and immunity to precognition. If you are to protect the souls, then you must be able to hide from the man within the shadow, for he has eyes everywhere where light does not touch. You will become an unpredictable force against the enemy. And he does not take surprise well.'**

' _Spies in the shadows?_

After a moment of thinking, Ichigo decided if they were going to go back into the past, he would not fail a second time. He will always choose protect.

He looked up at the Soul King with resolved determination.

"I accept. I will protect the souls with my life. I promise," there was power spoke in those words. A vow.

The glint was back in the King's eyes.

' **Stand, Kurosaki Ichigo.'**

He stood.

' **I have been watching you for a while, child. You have always been one of the brightest souls I've laid my eyes upon and I knew you were bound for a difficult journey. Now, I bless you with the power of Mimihagi. Protect the souls Ichigo, for I cannot do it alone.'**

"I understand. Thank you for trusting me."

That being said, the Soul King maneuvered his right arm until it was resting on Ichigo's chest. They both watched as the arm glowed blue and broke up into tiny energy particles. The particles were pulled into Ichigo and absorbed into his soul.

A freezing sensation spread across his chest and flowed upwards past his neck and towards his eyes. All throughout his body, he could feel the wave of reiatsu flooding his system. As if a dam was opened up. His senses built up and expanded.

The power was uncontrolled and Ichigo's vision was suddenly flashing through images, like a movie playing flashbacks in his head. But the images and movements he saw in his head made no sense. He saw people he didn't know. Places he's never been to. Event's he's never experienced.

He tried blocking the images out of his head. Shoving them aside to have a moment of stillness.

He didn't realize he closed his eyes and blurrily saw the retreating figure of the Soul King. He thought he heard him say 'thank you' but couldn't be certain because the images were returning.

He felt light headed and briefly saw the giant red-beaded necklace belonging to Ichibei enter his vision. A large foreign hand was placed on his face covering his eyes. He blacked out.

* * *

" _What did you say?" he stared at Mr. Hat & Clogs._

 _They were both sitting in the backroom of his shop with an untouched cup of tea cooling on the table. Ichigo received a text from him a few minutes ago saying he needed to get to the shop ASAP because something happened._

" _I'm sorry Ichigo. She was taken by a group of espadas last night," he pulled his hat down over his eyes. There was a large amount of blood on the concrete._

" _She was supposed to be safe!" his hand slammed on the table, "She was supposed to be protected at all times. What happened?"_

" _The shinigami's who were watching over her were found unconscious and in critical conditions outside of Orihime's apartment. They still haven't regained consciousness. Ichigo," His shadowed eyes connected to the orange head. Sympathy shown in his grey eyes._

" _No," it came out faintly, "no, she's not dead. Maybe Aizen took her so that she could heal someone. She's skilled in healing and Aizen knew that," his head shook._

 _For a moment no one spoke._

 _The air felt heavy._

 _Kisuke's right hand slowly reached into his left sleeve. He pulled the object out and placed them on the table in front of Ichigo._

 _ ***Clink***_

 _Laying on the table were two teal hair pins. Orihime's hair pins. They appeared to have been recently washed. Not even a speck of dust on them or the slightest smudge._

" _These were found on her kitchen table," the shop owner explained._

 _Ichigo stared at them with wide eyes and extended a hand to caress a petal. The sensation of Soten-Kisshun tickled his finger. Confirming his fear. It was real._

Gasping, he woke up in an unknown location again. It certainly wasn't the room in the healing ward because the room he was in now was severely lacking white walls, instead it was replaced by beige. And the lights in this room was much warmer.

After blinking a few times, he noticed his vision was decreased by half. Reaching a hand up he began feeling around his face. He came across something covering his right eye. That explained the missing field of vision.

Sliding off the bed, he walked to washroom connected to his room. Standing in front of the mirror, he realized he need to take a show. His hair was getting greasy making him cringe and he also smelled a bit off. Not to mention the dark bags beneath his eyes. Leaning his body over the sink, he moved closer to the mirror and stared at the patch covering his right eye **(Same style eye patch as the one Kyoraku wore)**.

"Fuck it," he said after staring at the eye patch for a while.

He was curious, and he wouldn't stop thinking about it until he found out.

Carefully he grasped the patch over his eye and peeled it upwards while keeping the eye firmly closed.

It looked normal.

So far, so good.

At a rate which would make a turtle seem fast, he opened his eye.

He just stared.

Well, there was an eye, so that was good.

And he could see fully now.

Also, good.

But…

The fuck. His eye was now an ice blue color.

More images hit him like a train. Instead of seeing the bathroom, he was witnessing Tenjiro losing a game of poker against Nimaiya and Senjumaru. He flipped the table and the cards went flying all over the room.

The images flashed again, and he saw a group of children wearing threadbare yukatas huddled together as they watch a large explosion occur a distance away in Seireitei. In the sky, there were a hoard of hollows flying in the air and a handful of shinigami's fighting them off.

More images replaced other images.

It was becoming difficult to keep track of them. Like a movie playing at x10 speed.

Blindly, he fumbled for the patch and flipped it back onto his eye.

The images stopped.

He was back in the bathroom.

Ruffling his hair with his hand, he pivoted towards the bath and turned the water on. Walking back into the bedroom he spotted a couple of yukatas and one shihakusho folded on the chair by the window. The view outside was of a garden with a gravel trail leading into a forest. Taking the shihakusho he strode back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Feeling refreshed and slightly less dead, he stepped out of room. Taking a moment to contemplate where to go. It wasn't like he was handed a map or a schedule.

He passed by countless windows and rooms, making loops and walking by the same table with the same purple vase two times, before seeing the exit doors.

Outside, he was just as lost. He'd like to think his sense of direction was better than Kenpachi and Yachiru, but now he wasn't so sure. Unless they have the same pond with the wooden bridge going over it located everywhere throughout the Soul Palace. He glanced over his shoulders and he was certain that was the building he first walked out of almost an hour ago.

There was a moment of deja vu as a butterfly flew across his face and landed on the hand he lifted.

Immediately a voice filled the air.

"Yo Chan-Ichi! A little birdy said you were up and about. If you're feelin' up to it, follow my little friend over to my domain and we'll forge Zangetsu back into tip top shape, yeah" Nimaiya's voice was filled with excitement.

' _Zangetsu'_

There was a hole in him where Zangetsu used to be. It was now just an empty blank spot that ached. Over the years, their bond grew and strengthened. And together they became strong. A force to be reckoned with. Their presence was like a blanket of protection and confidence. Ichigo wanted to laugh. If Shiro was to see him now, he would mock him for being wimpy. Maybe beat him up a few times with Zangetsu. And rant that he wasn't being king material.

He needed them.

After his last speech with them. After knowing the consequences. After executing mugetsu.

He still needed them.

With that thought in mind, he followed the butterfly as if flew off towards Nimaiya's location.

* * *

He approached a building on the edge of the land with smoke escaping from a large chimney. Nearly half of the building was being surrounded by sea water.

The butterfly took off in another direction and flew away as Ichigo pushed open the front door.

The heat him him first. It was beyond humid.

In the center of the room was a large hole dug in the ground that was about 4 feet wide. It looked like there was lava inside.

A popping sound and confetti littered the air as a group of females jumped out from the windows. Some of them waving banners which stated, "Welcome to Nimaiya's domain!"

The man in question was crouched on the window with his sunglasses covering his eyes. He smiles brightly at Ichigo and jumped off the window, flipping in the air before landing in the center of the room gesturing his arms outwards proudly.

He gave the orange head a thumbs up, "Nice look Chan-Ichi! I approve. Lookin real badass. Boy, is Tenjiro gonna have a fit."

"Uh, thanks man," he was still stunned by the entrance.

"So, have you noticed anything?" he asked as he swaggered around the room while nodding at all the women.

He blinked at the question.

"Of course, he wouldn't," A young girl with red hair stated while crossing her arms. She reminded Ichigo of Hiyori, "He's an idiot like the others. Just look at that dumb look on his face."

Well, he was offended.

"Aww, don't be so mean to him Mera," another girl with cotton candy hair spoke.

"Oh shud-up Nonomi," the girl, Mera, picked her ear with her pinkie.

"Now, now, no fighting," Nimaiya tried to calm them.

Instead, both Mera and Nonomi began hitting the the guy.

"You're annoying! I can do whatever I want," Mera yelled.

"I don't need your help with my battles," The pink haired girl kicked his shins.

Another girl with black hair and bandages covering her lower face just stared at the scene with indifference.

And a happy long blond-haired girl was trying to pry Mera away from the man.

Seeing their relationship reminded Ichigo of the times he spent in his inner world. Where Shiro would beat him up for no reason as Ossan stood off to the side with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Taking a closer look, he felt for their reiatsu and somehow, they all had a similar imprint on their soul. That couldn't be possible because everyone had a unique imprint. The only way a soul can have an identical reiatsu pattern was if it was between a shinigami and their zanpakuto, but there's no way all of these spirits were Nimaiya's zanpakuto spirits. Well, then again, he did mention that he was the father and creator of the zanpakuto. Perhaps this is a special ability of his?

"Are you zanpakuto spirits?" he interrupted their feud.

Everyone stopped their action at his question.

Nimaiya's smile widened even after his apparent beating.

"Well, well, well, Chan-Ichi must have really loved his zanpakuto spirits to be able to see the difference," he clapped in congratulations.

' _So, I was right?'_

"Lemme tell you something Ichigo," he spoke in a serious tone and walked to stand before him, "A zanpakuto is not merely a tool. No, if you have been using them as such then you've been doing it all wrong. Do you treat them as subordinates? Rely on them like partners? As family? Role models? Students? Pet? Sweethearts? Lovers?" he listed, "Those attitudes and mindsets make me sick! Think about this. Which is superior, the Zanpakutō or the Shinigami?"

Ichigo listened intently and frowned at the last question.

"But you are correct!" he shouts out in excitement, "they are indeed zanpakuto spirits. Ten points to Chan-Ichi!"

"Idiot" Mera muttered at the afro shinigami.

Flipping off his sunglasses Nimaiya flashed in front of ichigo, standing a nose length away. His eyes looked deep into Ichigo's amber eye as if it was searching for something.

Ichigo took a half step back and wondered what he was doing.

"Hmmm, this'll be difficult. Mugetsu, huh? Your spirits are locked deep within your soul. They need to be pulled out."

He was beyond relieved to hear that Zangetsu was still with him when he thought he lost them forever.

"Interesting"

The word pulled him out of his thoughts to see Nimaiya still staring at him with a slight puzzled expression on his face.

"Say Ichi, have you ever felt the presence of another spirit in you soul other than Zangetsu's?"

"Huh? Other than Shiro and Ossan?" he scratched his head while thinking, "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Tell me about the time you first met your sword."

Back when he was training to save Rukia and re-awaken his own shinigami powers in Kisuke's underground training room.

Closing his eye, he recounted the events leading up to his meeting with Zangetsu, "Well, I was in the shattered shaft trying to regain my shinigami powers when I was pulled into my inner world. There was a lot of skyscrapers, similar to tokyo. I was standing sideways on one of those building with Zangetsu Ossan in front of me balancing on a pole. The city around me was crumbling and my inner world was being destroyed as I was hollowifying. I fell down into water, maybe an ocean or something. Ossan appeared behind me and told me I was running out of time and that I had to quickly find him. I used the spirit ribbon trick I learned from Uryu and found him with no time left to spare. Then I came to back into Urahara's basement."

"I see. You fell into an ocean? Not a pond or a lake?"

Ichigo nodded. It was way too big and clear to be pond or lake.

"Yeah, it was definitely an ocean or a sea of some sort."

"Tell me more about your inner world. Does anything recurring happen?"

"Well, no not really. I guess it's a pretty normal inner world, all things considered. Although,"

Nimaiya raised a brow.

"Shiro and Ossan do complain often of the rain. Is that normal? I mean it is their world as well. Can't they just stop the rain?"

"Did you sense someone in the water when you fell in?" he ignored the question and asked another one instead.

"No, I was a bit busy at the moment."

"Is the water always there or does it just appear?"

Ichigo looks up at the ceiling considering, "Now that I think about it, the water just comes and goes. Sometimes it's there, sometimes it's replaced by concrete."

"I believe the water was reaching out for you Ichigo."

"You mean like another zanpakuto spirit? But isn't that impossible."

"Not necessarily impossible, but highly improbable. You're unknown zanpakuto spirit feel old. Not old as Yamamoto's per say, but older than your own soul. I'm guessing somehow the zanpakuto spirit from your previous life managed to merge with your previous soul. I don't know why this happened. It's something you two will have to discuss later. But the bottom line is that you have another zanpakuto spirit which has been trying to get your attention. Its spirit is fluctuating, but it's there. From the description you gave me, it may be a water-base zanpakuto. And a strong one at that. When she reaches out for you again, will you answer her call?"

"She?"

Nimaiya grinned, "After many years of doing what I do, I get pretty good at identifying zanpakuto spirits."

"Will she still want me? I have been apparently ignoring her for years."

"She is a part of you as much as Zangetsu is. Zanpakuto's can be stubborn, but so are we. That's just part of being alive. When you meet her, talk to her and understand one another."

So much new information was being thrown at Ichigo from the past few days, his mind was reeling all over the place.

' _Another zanpakuto' he thought with wonder._

"If she is a part of my soul, then I have already accepted her. When I meet her, I will apologize for my ignorance and speak with her," he decided.

Nimaiya stared at him for a few more minutes before jumping up and moving across the room, "Alright gang, lets fire her up!"

The zanpakuto spirits had mixed reaction. Some of them looked excited and some of them acted unimpressed.

"Yo! Chan-Ichi, go over there and meditate for a while. This'll take a few minutes," he motioned over towards a balcony outside that overlooked the ocean.

* * *

Ichigo sat and relaxed into Jinzen.

Nothing happened. Not that he was expecting anything.

He breathed in the ocean air and tried to calm his mind. He felt the wave as they crashed up against the legs of the balcony. His breathing changed to match the rhythm he felt. The smell of smoke with the undertone of salt. He tuned out the shouting match occurring inside.

He wondered about the new zanpakuto.

How will she look? Will they get along well? Did Shiro or Ossan ever sense her?

He was eager to meet her. Or technically, he would be re-meeting her.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see himself in his inner world. It was just as he last remembered it looking. The city was dark and completely submerged underwater. It looked haunted.

Maybe he could swim around and see if he could find her, but the ocean is big. How will he know where she is?

Turning around, he nearly screamed when he came face to face with a large sea serpent. It was easily the length of one of the skyscrapers. He had red reptilian eyes with black slitted pupils. Two large, slightly curved horns on either side of his head. His head was a little bigger than Ichigo's height. His entire length was cover with dark teal scales and on his back was a long black fin which ran from his neck all the way down to his tail. His body was coiled like a snake as it regarded Ichigo with deadly elegance. Long lines of sharp razor teeth glistened in the reflective water.

"Have you been here the entire time?"

The sea serpent huffed.

"I'm sorry. I ignored you and didn't even acknowledge your presence all this time," he tentatively raised a hand and approached the creature.

The serpent stared at the hand and lowered his head slightly.

Ichigo's lips twitched upwards as he touched the scales, "Thank you."

It huffed again.

"Could you bring me to her?"

Slowly, its body loosened from its tight coil. The serpent nodded at Ichigo to get on his back.

Gulping audibly, he moved to straddle it's back and gripped the horns, "Is this okay?" he asked.

He heard another huff.

Ichigo felt the muscles of the sea serpent tightened and automatically tightened his own grip on the horns. Within seconds, they were off. His body lurched momentarily at the take off. He watched as the water rushed past them.

The sea serpent dover deeper into the water, before angling its body upwards again. Ichigo watched with bated breath as the serpent picked up its speed as they shot up into the air.

"GRRRAWWWWWWWRRR"

The serpent let out a mighty roar into the sky before they crashed back into the water.

He was grinning as the excitement shot through his body.

Surrounding them were a wide variety of underwater creatures. They passed by schools of dragonets swimming around colorful coral. Sea horses racing against a group of smaller sea serpents. And some sea turtles drifting along with the currents.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was dropped off in front of a sizable palace.

He gave a brief wave as the serpent sped off.

Passing by the sandstone gates, he followed the path that led to the gardens. There were even more underwater creatures roaming about the palace. They stopped and stared as Ichigo walked past them and some of the younger ones swam around him with great energy. Ichigo tried to pet them, but they swam away at the last second, making it a game of advance and retreat.

The garden was impressive. Filled with a whole variety of corals, seagrass, shoal grass, Kelp, red algae, sponge, sea anemone, stichodactyla, and some others he didn't know the name of. They were all of a variety of color, making it more incredible.

In the midst of it all was a woman in the center of the garden. She wore a long flowing blue dress which ran all the way down to the ground. Her hip-length black hair was held in place by a headpiece similar to the one Senjumaru wore, but hers was pure white like pearls. She was barefoot, but she had a gold-outlined chest armour and arm guards. As much as she looked like a queen, she was also a fierce warrior. Strapped to her back was a katana and Ichigo knew right away who she was.

The zanpakuto spirit was currently using her right hand to create mini currents throughout the garden for the young fishes to jump into for a rollercoaster ride around the space.

His breath caught as she turned to face him.

All he could think about at that moment was that she felt familiar. And from the look she was giving him, she understood the emotion he was feeling.

"You've come at last," a smile on her face as she regarded him, "Come" she walked over to the bench on the side of the garden, "we have much to talk about."

Ichigo moved automatically and passed by a pond. A pond that wasn't filled with water, but the darkness of the universe accompanied by the millions of stars that lit it up. The moon was a dominating presence.

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes, it was near evening in the Royal Palace. Next to him was Nimaiya who had a hand placed on his shoulder.

"I see you met her," His smile was as big as ever.

Ichigo felt like an imaginary weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Yeah."

"Well we're all set to forge your sword. Let get Zangetsu back so he can meet," he jabbed his thumb behind him pointing to the melting pot.

He reached for the offered hand and stood up. He clasped a hand on Nimaiya's shoulders, "Thank you," he said with sincerity, "Really, I appreciate it."

"No worries. I'm always glad to help those who deserve it," He clapped his shoulder, "Just remember everything I told you earlier."

"I will," Ichigo nods.

"BUT!" He exclaimed a bit louder, "Before we get to the forging phase, you must first complete the initiation phase."

"What's that?"

"Ya see Chan-Ichi. Normally when a shinigami wants me to reforge their zanpakuto, I'd toss em into a bottomless pit and leave them to fend for themselves against a group of my strongest blank asauchi. They would be allowed a three-day time limit where they essentially have to survive. In the end, if they do make it out standing, I'll agree and forge their blade the following day."

Ichigo sweatdropped at his carefree attitude as he described the challenge.

"No worries though Chan-Ichi. There's no need for you to go through that anymore, since you got my first question right. Only those who really feel love towards their zanpakuto can tell the difference between you and me versus them," he nodded over towards Mera and Nonomi, "had you answer incorrectly, then I would have kicked you into the pit, you get me?"

"I understand."

They began walking back inside.

"By the way, are you aware you only have one Zangetsu?"

"Huh? What do you mean? They both told me they were Zangetsu."

Nimaiya adjusted his sunglasses, "I see. Seems like you have a mischievous spirit in you. You'll see the true Zangetsu when we finish forging the asauchi for him."

Nimaiya disappeared into a side room, leaving Ichigo in the mainroom to observe the heating flame.

"In the meantime," he returned with an asauchi, "this is for her."

Ichigo caught the sword when it was tossed at him. It was a normal katana with a navy sheath, the tsuba was oval shaped, and the tsuka was wrapped with a navy cord. As blank asauchi which was given to every academy shinigami. He unraveled the cord wrapped around the sheath and used it to tie the katana to his back.

"Sit back and enjoy the show Chan-Ichi! It's about to get real hot," he exclaimed as he flipped his glasses off his head.

Mera walked up to the fire and inhaled a big gulp of air. Adjusting her stance into something firmer, she prepared to release the air in her lungs, but instead of air it was fire. She breathed more life into the inferno in front of her. At the same time, Hasuka moved to stand next to Nimaiya.

"Wait, why'd you take your sunglasses off? Don't you need them?" Ichigo questioned.

Nimaiya smiled back lazily, "It's so I can see the colors of the flame."

They all watched as the flame became impossibly hot.

"It's almost time," the welder states. He unzipped his white vest and handed it to Tsumiko and was handed a large hammer.

Ichigo watch with rapt attention as Nimaiya and Hasuke worked in tandem. She moved and flipped the metal material and Nimaiya brought the hammer down rhythmically.

He thought about Nimaiya's comment of him having one Zangetsu, but that's not possible because there were clearly two Zangetsu's and there will always be two.

If he was forging Zangetsu, will he only forge the real Zangetsu? Where will the other one go?

Ossan was the first one he met in his inner world. He taught him his bankai and stood by his side throughout it all. Shiro, on the other hand, was there as well and was clearly his hollow side, but even he claimed to be Ichigo's true zanpakuto. They both weld Zangetsu's blade and both said they were part of his soul.

 _Ossan_

 _"Ichigo. You have become strong. I have had the pleasure of standing by your side all this time, watching you grow. What greater happiness can there be? I am satisfied."_

Shiro

"Shit. Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone. Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now. But don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance. I'll drag you down and crush your skull! And one last warning. If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't get yourself killed before I come back!"

Perhaps Shiro wasn't as graceful, nor encouraging as Ossan, but deep down beneath all the insults he truly did care for his king.

Ichigo stood there thinking while watching them work for kami knows how long.

It was nighttime out now, but the space outside was still brightly illuminated. The stars and moon here seemed to be a lot closer and stronger than the night sky in Soul Society and Karakura.

The sky reminded him of all the times his family and friends would gather for the fireworks show dressed in yukata's in the later summer weather. His childish dad would direct them all to the location he staked out the previous night and they'd all run in that direction.

Observing the welding process, he was surprised to see the vague shape of a sword, instead of a long flat rectangular shaped metal.

Tonokawa and Nonomi were going back and forth, filling a wooden tub full of water.

Ichigo watched all this happen from the center of the room, standing a good distance away from all the activities.

Something in his soul urged him forward.

" _Your spirits are locked deep within your soul. They need to be pulled out."_

That's what Nimaiya told him when he first arrived.

Ichigo's eyes sharpened. He watched as they placed the blade back the flame to heat up, making it more malleable.

Ichigo glared intently at the bare handle of the katana barely sticking out of the flame.

"Oi King, I don't know if you understand or not,... but, Zangetsu and I have always been one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your spiritual power, and I was apart of Zangetsu! We all share the same body _"_

A driving force pushed him forward.

He walked past Tonokawa and Nonomi, sidestepped Mera when she tried to stop him. And walked past the curious gaze of Nimaiya.

From this close, he would feel the flames licking his face almost numbing it instantly. He stared at the battered and incomplete asauchi, with the metal burning orange. There were countless dents, and the blade itself didn't lay flat on the surface yet.

Thankful that he had access to reiatsu again, he took no time gathering the spirit energy from the deepest part of his soul into his palms.

With a moment to brace himself, he shot his hands froward.

"Wait! Stop, are you crazy! You'll burn yourself," Mera's voice shot out.

"No, let him be. This will…"

Nimaiya stopped the girl while saying something, but he didn't hear all of it because he was focused on drawing out Zangetsu.

If someone was looking closely, they would have seen glowing blue veins spreading from his hands to his forearms. There was also a hit of black creeping onto his eye as his pupils briefly flashed yellow.

Ichigo felt the familiar tug on his soul as he was pulled into his inner world for the second time that day.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his underwater city.

Automatically, he sensed a presence located in the center. Utilizing the flash step he arrived on a bridge. There on the other side was a figure he could easily recognize in his sleep. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he eyed Tensa-Ossan standing there as the bottom of his jacket bellowed in the currents.

"Tensa," Ichigo greeted knowing he didn't like being called Ossan in his younger form.

"Ichigo, it's been a while," he nodded his greeting while still keeping his distance.

"I'm glad you're alright," he gave a small smile, "but where's Shiro off to? I thought he would be here as well."

He didn't see nor sense him anywhere nearby.

"Do not worry about him. He'll be here in a moment," he brought a hand up to his side, "in the meantime," a glowing blue sword made completely by reishi was grasped in Tensa's hand, "prepare yourself, Ichigo."

"What?" his eyes wide, "What are you doing? And what is that?"

"Tell me Ichigo, who is Zangetsu?"

He eyed Tensa standing there with a blue cross-shaped sword.

"What are you talking about? You and Shiro are both Zangetsu."

Tensa stared at him calmly, "I believe you were told that there was only one Zangetsu. You were informed correctly."

In a flash, they clashed blades. Ichigo looked down at his right hand and saw his bankai sword manifested in his hand blocking Tensa's attack.

Ichigo scowled, "Then who are you?" he pointed his sword at the younger looking man. Impatience painted on his face.

"You mean, you still haven't figured it out."

"That doesn't answer my question, Tensa."

He attacked again and Ichigo defended himself from the barrage of slashes and strikes.

"If you want to know, then I'll tell you. I am the representation of your Quincy powers," he provided after a brief standstill.

Ichigo froze, "Quincy? Like Uryu? You mean to say I'm a Quincy?"

"I would not be here if you were not."

He wanted to roll his eyes at how sassy Ossan's younger version was.

"Smartass," he muttered.

Ichigo was knocked back by a surprised kick in the chest. There was a slight pang of betrayal in his chest the the admission.

"Then why did you claim to be Zangetsu my zanpakuto?"

"I did not want you to get involve in their world."

"Why not?"

"You were born a human. You should have had a normal life. Go to school, getting a job, having a family, and die an old age. I did not want you to get involved."

"You were just trying to protect me? But why imitate being my zanpakuto? Why not explain the truth from the beginning?"

"It was the logical choice. Being your zanpakuto and your voice of reason, I was able to train you to you stronger. I needed to see your devotion. Your power and your mind- I needed to see if you had what it takes to become a warrior, of not only strength but of knowledge as well. We both know how Shiro is when it comes to logic. If not I, then who would have guided you?"

He struck again bringing the blue sword down at a vertical slash. Ichigo flashed a step back and knocked the sword off the side. Zangetsu pointed at Tensa's neck.

"I see your point."

Tensa stared straight into his eyes.

"So, what now?"

"My only goal was to make you more powerful. You have surpassed my expectations. There is nothing left for me to teach."

There was a slights upwards twitch of Tensa's lips as his body began to disappear.

"Good bye."

Ichigo hated the finality in his tone.

"Wait! God dammit wait you bastard," he reached for his remaining arm and held it tightly.

Obvious surprise washed over Tensa's face as his body began reforming.

"Tch, nothing left to teach me," he scowled deeper at the other man, "You just told me a few minutes ago that I was a Quincy and you admitted that you were the Quincy half of my soul," he glared, "Uryu's no longer here, in case you forgot. And if I were to guess, I'd say that my mother was a Quincy. Why wouldn't I not want to learn more about my heritage? Nothing left to teach me, you said. Well there! You can teach me Quincy techniques."

Tensa's shock melted away and was replaced with a gentle smile. He didn't think Ichigo was interested in learning more about the Quincy Art's since he never really mentioned anything about it to Uryu.

"If that is what you wish. Then I will remain here, Ichigo."

"You can bet your ass you'll stay here. I just got you back and I'm not about to let you go through a disappearing act. You're a part of me as much as Shiro and her."

Tensa blinked, "Ah, I knew I sensed another presence here."

"Yeah, I'll have to introduce you guys to her soon. She's waited a very long time to meet her other tenants," he smiled.

Tensa agreed to the meeting.

"You should return soon Ichigo. I do believe the others in the room are beginning to get concerned."

"Oh shoot, you're right," he hoped his hand wasn't melting off the bone.

Ichigo stared at Tensa again, "I'm glad your back Tensa."

"I am glad to be back as well," he flicked his blue sword out of existence.

"Look, I want you to understand something before I leave," he made sure Tensa was paying attention before continuing, "Both you and Shiro will always be a part of my soul. You are Zangetsu as much and Shiro is Zangetsu. You may be my Quincy manifestation, but you are also my zanpakuto."

"I understand."

"Good," he placed a hand on Tensa's shoulder, "I missed you guys a ton, but I gotta get going. I'll be back soon. If you see Shiro, tell him not to cause too much chaos," Ichigo laughed and vanished.

...

...

"Tch, who does king think I am? An animal? I don't cause chaos everywhere I go," a white figure appeared leaning against a building with his arms crossed over his shoulders.

Tensa stared at him, "Shiro."

The hollow pushed himself off the building and rolled his shoulders, "Told ya king wouldn't mind. Why would he? Shoulda just said so from the start."

"I suppose you're correct."

"Of course, I am! I'm a genius," he stepped in front of the Quincy.

Tensa suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "It's good to see you again."

His grin was feral, "It's good ta be back," he glanced at the underwater city, "sort-of. Well I suppose it's better than being locked up in darkness," he shrugged.

"I agree."

The grin widened impossibly further, "Hey, what say you and I spar. It's been far to looooooong and I'm bored. Come on!"

Shiro pulled out Zangetsu while Tensa had an unimpressed look on his face.

Meanwhile in the Soul Palace with Nimaiya and the others.

They all watched as the reiatsu levels Ichigo emitted increased with every passing second. He was literally pouring his soul into his zanpakuto.

Nimaiya grinned as Ichigo returned from his inner world. The sword welder could feel the asauchi taking shape. Whatever Ichigo did or say during his trip to his mind seemed to come to a resolve. His zanpakuto spirits are resonating strongly to his reiatsu.

"Now draw it out Ichigo" he urged, "your zanpakuto,"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he heaved his arms upwards, "Grraahhh!"

The ocean outside surrounding the building evaporated.

"Has this happened before?" Tonokawa questioned with a hand resting on her chin in concern.

"No! Never!" Nonomi responded.

"Your zanpakuto was extremely hot with reiatsu that it took and entire ocean to cool down, you get me?" Nimaiya informed Ichigo while flipping his sunglasses back onto his head.

"Yo check it out Ichigo. How's it feel to wield those Zangetsus?"

Ichigo stood there holding a large khyber blade in his right hand and a small trench blade in his left. He could feel Shiro's and Tensa's power vibrating in the blades.

His true zanpakutos.

Tossing his trench knife into the air, he caught it with the khyber knife and watched as it transformed into a blade similar to his previous bankai blade. The blade was completely black along with the guard and the chain which hung from the pommel. The only difference was the wrapping on this hilt which was black and midnight blue.

* * *

The following morning, Ichigo woke up in his room. He walked over to his new zanpakuto's and caressed Zangetsu's and the asauchi's sheaths. The sheaths were the same glazed dark blue color.

They all spent a good amount of time during the night in his inner world. Shiro jumped around in excitement as Ichigo showed them the giant sea serpent, while Tensa looked impressed at the towering creature. All three of them journeyed together to the underwater palace where they met the newest spirit. They sat around the garden and talked while Shiro hopped from one place to another observing the different fishes and octopuses. Ichigo had to stop him a few times when Shiro wanted to kill a few creatures to taste them.

All in all, he was glad to finally have his partner's back.

"Good ta be back, aibou."

" _Agreed."_

Grabbing his folded shihakusho off the table, he walked into the bathroom and had the scare of his life, again.

Face... Check

Eyes (or eye)... Check

Ears… Check

Hair… Ch-

He looked in horror as his gripped his hair.

The first thought that occurred to him was that he looked like his dad, because he now apparently had black hair. What?

His hair was still styled the same, long and messy, but the color just randomly decided to change over night.

" **Oh dear, that may be my fault."**

'" _What do you mean?" he asked while setting his panic aside for later._

" **I believe this happened since you accepted me back into your soul, Ichigo."**

" _But I don't understand."_

" **It's because I carry a fragment of your past life. Part of it must have seeped out into your soul and took form in your physical body."**

" _Oh."_

"AHAHAHA, King actually looks normal now! How dull. You're just like that old goat" Shiro crackled in the background.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

At least his spirits got along.

" _Shiro, be kind" Tensa reprimanded, "Ichigo, this may work in your favor."_

" _Tensa?"_

" _If we are to travel to the past, your new appearance will help you blend in more. No one will mistake you for someone else. Considering how rare your original hair color was."_

" _I see your point."_

" **I apologize Ichigo. This was not my intention."**

" _Don't worry about it," he reassured her, "If anything, I would prefer black over white."_

"HA! You'd look stupid with white hair," Shiro supplied.

Silence.

" _Is he stupid?" Ichigo indicated towards the hollow._

" _He does project himself like that sometimes, doesn't he?"_

" _Sometimes I have to wonder if he has a brain in there somewhere."_

"Oiiiiii!"

Ichigo felt sympathy for the newest member in their group, _"You'll have to excuse him. He has very few brain cells since he kills most of them off during his fights."_

"Talk about rude, King"

* * *

On the actual day of the time travel, the Royal Guards and Ichigo met in the throne room.

Ever since Ichigo's unplanned makeover, Tenjiro wouldn't stop glaring daggers at him. It was just as Nimaiya warned him. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if Tenjiro managed to procure an eye patch somewhere and smack it over his own eye. In fact, he'd probably cover both his eyes with eyepatches just to up him one.

Ichigo was tempted to replace his hairspray with a pink hair spray dye. It's an idea for another day.

In the room, the curtain was drawn back, but the King was nowhere to be seen. Kirio was off on one side of the room where a large machine sat. She fiddled with keyboard while staring intently at the screen listing all the readings.

Ichigo was ready and had both zanpakutos strapped onto his back in an 'x' formation. Nimaiya and Senjumaru were standing near him while Ichibei stood next to the stone.

"So, how's this going to work?"

No one ever provided him with the specifics of their time travel.

"Here!"

A bracelet was tossed to everyone by Kirio. It was relatively non-descript.

Ichigo rotated it in his hand. The entire thing was chrome black. There was a one inch circular casing in the middle which probably encased the mechanisms responsible for sending them back.

The scientist continued to answer Ichigo's earlier question, "As agreed upon earlier, we will be sent back in time before the time Aizen got his hands on the Hogyoku. Preferably two years before then, if not more. I would go back earlier, but altering time is very complicated procedure and the energy required would be too great. Not to mention the strain it would put our souls in."

The group listened to her intently as she continued.

"Our current souls will overwrite our past souls in order to prevent universal continuity. In other words, there will be no doubles of ourselves. This will make our jobs a lot easier."

"Okay, but what are we going to do when we arrive? Are we gonna go after Aizen right away?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly."

"Why not? He'll be weak, and we'll have the advantage."

"Ichigo, I assume you were informed by the Soul King that bigger trouble lies after Aizen."

He nods.

"We need to use that time for information gathering and to increase our own strength because this new enemy has the potential to destroy the universe. If you thought Aizen was trouble enough, well," she shook her head "You haven't seen a thing."

"That's right Punk! You," He pointed an obnoxious finger at him, "need ta get stronger. You're too much of a weakling. A liability."

Ichigo glared at the pompadoured man, "Fine, then I'll get stronger."

"That's the spirit Punk! As the King's right hand, you need ta get a hell of a lot stronger. We can't follow you and protect you from everything."

"Hey Chan-Ichi, maybe after your training with us, you can become an official Squad Zero member."

"Oi, don't get the kids hopes up Oetsu," he fanned his hand in front of his face in a 'no go' motion.

Ichigo's brow twitched at the obvious movement, "Whatever, it's not like I want to be a member anyways."

"Sorry kid, but it's too late for that. Ya see, you've been a member ever since you received that," Nimaiya pointed at the eye patch, "Currently, you're our squads apprentice until you pass your training."

"Hahaha Strawberry-Chan's an apprentice. Go fetch me some udon noodles," Tenjiro teased.

Ichigo roughly grabbed the front of Tenjiro's shihakusho and shook him back and forth, "I told you to stop calling me that! Do that again and I'll kill you, consequences be damned."

He got a snort in reply, "Those were the exact words of my ex. girlfriend, yet here I still am. Alive and well. But I'll be glad to see you try," he grinned, "St-raw-berry-Chan!"

Before Ichigo could punch him, Tenjiro flash-stepped near the time machine automatically guaranteeing his survival, for now.

"I think you would make an excellent squad member Ichigo," Senjumaru's quiet voice rung through the air.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

They all waited a few more minutes as Kirio checked the last of her calculations.

"Okay everyone! Put your bracelet on and make sure it's on snug. We wouldn't want it to fall off during the journey and lose you in limbo," the scientist spoke with a bounce in her step.

Ichigo and Tenjiro sweatdropped at the limbo comment and tightened their bracelet until they couldn't feel the blood circulation.

Nimaiya helped Ichibei place wrap a long reiatsu-enhanced rope around the stone the Soul King lived in.

When they were all set, they came together and stood in a small circle.

"We'll have a minute til the machine kicks up," Kirio states.

They could hear the beep of the countdown.

 **30 seconds**

" _GOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"_

" _What the hell! What kind of dad attacks their own son when he's lying helplessly on the bed"_

" _Arg, well done my son. Looks like I have nothing left to teach you."_

 **25 seconds**

" _Hey Ichigo, wanna be my goalkeeper?"_

" _Sup Karin, what about your friends?"_

" _Eh they're busy."_

" _Sure thing. Let me get changed and I meet you outside."_

 **20 seconds**

"Hey Ichi-nii, what do you want for dinner?"

"Hm? Oh hey Yuzu, anything's by me."

"Oh come on Ichigo, you're no fun. I'm letting you choose, so pick something."

"Well in that case, what about donkatsu?"

"Okay! It'll be ready in thirty minutes!"

 **15 seconds**

"How was that? Did you understand everything?"

"How the heck am I supposed to understand your poor excuse of a drawing. Kon can do bette- ACK! Why'd you kick my shin, midget! That hurt."

"That was for insulting my honor."

"Damn, you and Byakuya and honor. OW! That was my other shin, you little-"

"That was for calling me a midget, strawberry."

 **10 seconds**

"Hey, you idiot you're going in the wrong direction"

"Don't call me an Idiot Renji. I know where I'm going."

"Ha! Your sense of direction is almost worse than Zaraki Taichou."

"Shut-up! Last I checked yours wasn't any better either, pineapple head!"

"What was that Strawberry?"

 **5 seconds**

"Ichigo, your clothes look terrible."

"Yeah, I know. Damn Hat & Clogs and Yoruichi wouldn't stop chasing and attacking me in the training ground."

"You know, I just so happened to have a spare set of clothes I made the other day. You can have it if you want."

"Ahh, no thanks Uryu. Capes really aren't my thing."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Trust me on this, Uryu."

"Your loss Ichigo."

 **4 seconds**

"Sup Orihime"

"EP! Oh Ichigo it's you."

"Yeah, It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Oh I'm just picking up some ingredients for Yuzu. What about you?"

"Oh! I'm trying something new. I'm going to make teriyaki chicken with raspberry jam and coconut gravy. Want me to save you some? I was planning on inviting Tatsuki over for dinner."

"Uh, wow… That sounds, uh, interesting. I think I'm good for now, thanks. Tell me how it goes, yeah?"

"Will do! See you around Ichigo."

"Yeah, see you."

 **3 seconds**

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hm? Oh hey Chad, how's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Yeah same. I don't have much planned for break. You?"

"No."

"Oh hey, that new movie came out last week. The documentary of Manny Pacquiao. Want to go see it over the weekend? I heard the reviews were pretty good."

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Great! It'll be like old times."

 **2 seconds**

"What do you think?"

"Ichigo darling, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Really? I saw it while I was swinging, and it reminded me of you."

"I'll always treasure it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, my sweet little boy."

 **1 second**

The ache in Ichigo's chest returned.

All of his family and friends were gone and Ichigo was about to abandon them.

It didn't feel right.

Warmth blanketed him.

"Relax aibou. You're doing this for them. For a future."

" _We will be there with you."_

" **We will always be with you, Ichigo."**

Ichigo loved them.

He closed his eyes as he felt an invisible force tug them through a dark vortex.

"See ya guys on the other side," Tenjiro shout out.


	2. The Newest Member

_Chapter two is here._

 _Grammar is still missing. It ran away and I can't find it._

 _I'll probably revisit these two chapters and edit some things here and there later on._

* * *

 _Ichigo was running in the dark._

 _'Where are they?'_

 _It was an ambush. It was always an ambush._

 _They were always prepared, but never ready._

 _Urahara was a genius scientist and an intelligent strategist, but Aizen was unpredictable. The hogyoku was messing with his head, making him more unstable and dangerous._

 _The Vaizards were meeting with Shinji, Lisa, and Kensei in Soul Society where they took up their former positions as members of the Gotei 13. Urahara was visiting the Research and Development building, where Mayuri and him were in the process of creating a machine that will better predict and locate hollows activities. Yoruichi, now a captain, spent most her time in Seireitei or at the Shiba household drinking sake with Kukaku._

 _Everyone was relaxing after their latest victory. Since then, Aizen and the espadas have been staying quiet, giving the shinigami's a moment to recuperate._

 _Ichigo was woken up at 2 A.M. when the hollow warning sounded out of badge. The warning was hardly necessary. The amount of reiatsu leaking in the area was large enough to catch the attention of a psychic card reader._

 _An espada._

 _More than one._

 _Breaktime was officially over._

 _Ichigo quickly pushed his soul form out and popped Kon into his body telling him to behave._

 _He shunpo-ed over to the location where the hollow reiatsu was the densest. Once he got there, he felt a shiver of dread sweat down his back. Both Zommari Rureaux and Ulquiorra Cifer were standing there waiting for him under a street lamp._

 _There was currently no one down here who could assist him with taking care of the 4th and 7th espada. This was a near suicide mission._

 _Ichigo heard footsteps approaching their location and turned his head a little to see who it was._

 _It was Chad, Uryu and Orihime._

 _Ichigo's heart stopped._

 _His friends._

 _The last time they faced the espadas, they nearly died and that was with the help of their fellow shinigamis._

 _Ichigo could only hope that reinforcements would arrive soon as he took off to battle Ulquiorra as the rest worked together to fight against Zommari._

 _He didn't know how long they were fighting for. Ulquiorra hardly spoke and never gave the chance for Ichigo to speak. They were both concentrating on the fight and all thoughts were focused on strategy and searching for a weakness._

 _Ichigo activated his bankai and moved with the intent to kill._

 _His zanjutsu improved after training with Urahara, his father, and some of the Viazards on a regular basis. Sometime when he was in the Soul Society, he would spar against Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi, Toshiro and on rare occasions Kyoraku or Ukitake. Ichigo was surprised to feel the difference between fighting an opponent who wielded one blade verse two blades. There were definitely some tactical advantages of having two zanpakutos. Although a person with one blade can make up the difference by using kido, but that also required additional concentration._

 _Ichigo managed to give Ulquiorra some damage before he activated his segunda etapa. The 4th espada looked just as pale as Shiro and had two horns protruding from his temples and leathery bat wings stretched out on his back._

 _Maintaining his calm, Ichigo moved with no hesitation. He advanced forward and matched his shunpo with his sonido. Together they were dancing around the parking lot creating sparks as their weapons connected._

 _Ichigo kept hearing Shiro in his mind, telling him to use his power. That using his hollow powers will grant him more power making it easy to defeat bat-boy._

 _Over the years, Ichigo and Shiro had a gained an understanding. Ichigo grew to understand Shiro's thoughts and motives, whereas Shiro slowly yet surely began to grasp the understanding of friends and companionship. They made a compromise to protect each other and those they cared about. Shiro may be a hollow, but he was Ichigo's hollow._

 _Ichigo agreed with Shiro and scratched down his hollow mask._

 _A blast of black and red reiatsu blew around Ichigo, encompassing him within the energy._

 _With his mask on his face and orange fur lining his neck, Ichigo moved to attack Ulquiorra once more. His speed was faster, and his attacks were stronger._

 _Ulquiorra was a pesky espada. His wings giving him the advantage of the high ground._

 _Ichigo jumped and reached for a single black wing and tossed him to the ground while slashing his zanpakuto downwards, severing the left wing._

 _The hollow let out a screech as the appendage released large drops of blood._

 _Not giving him a moment to regenerate, Ichigo flashed to him and shot out a powerful getsuga tenshou._

 _The hollow's body went flying away into the parking garage and Ichigo followed the body to make certain he wasn't going to get back up._

 _Ulquiorra's body transformed back into its regular self. His chest was bleeding heavily from the wound he received from the last attack. His eyes were closed, and his chest was still._

 _Ichigo sighed and deactivated him bankai._

 _He stood straighter with wide eyes when he remembered his friends and Zommari._

 _Quickly flash-stepping to the hollows reiatsu, he stilled at the sight. Orihime was beaten badly but was still conscious next to Uryu. She activated Shun-o and Ayame to heal Uryu. Ichigo starred with wide eyes at Uryu's missing right arm._

 _The look on Orihime's face was of pure despair as tears streamed down._

 _That's when he realized._

 _Uryu wasn't breathing._

 _There was a line of blood dripping out from the corner of the Quincies motionless mouth._

 _Chad was still fighting Zommari, but the fight looked hopeless. His friend was wounded badly and was running off pure instinct to stay alive and avenge a friend._

 _Ichigo saw red. His hands were shaking and his reiatsu fluctuated uncontrollably._

 _"Calm down Ichigo" Tensa's voice washed over him, "It's a dream"_

"Ya gotta help King out. He's a bit useless at the moment. At this rate his reiatsu will destroy his room."

 **"Give it a moment." **

_Then suddenly images changed._

 __SPACE__

 _Downstairs in Urahara's training basement was Ichigo and Chad sparring against each other using hand-to-hand combat. Over the past few years, Chad really improved his fighting skills and signed up at a local boxing club where he was spotted by a well-known MMA coach. Ever since that day, he worked hard towards becoming a boxing champion. Already he was being recognized in the major parts of Tokyo as one of the top upcoming rookies. Tatsuki was pretty impressed when the news came out and slapped Chad on the shoulder while suggesting they have a spar one day._

 _As the duo continued to spar in the training room, Uryu was sitting on a large stone in the corner while typing away on his laptop. They all barely passed high school with all the side business they were getting involved in with the afterlife. They knew going to university was going to have to wait until everything settled back down and Aizen was dealt with. After all, a person could hardly focus on class projects and exams when there was a hollow popping up on a daily basis at random intervals._

 _Whereas, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime opted out of attending school right after high school, Uryu made a compromise and chose to attend online school for the first couple of years. He had plans to become a doctor like his father._

 _At the moment, he was in the middle of his chemistry homework when he heard the spar pause and Ichigo letting out a curse._

 _The substitute shinigami badge in his shihakusho began shouting "Hollow, hollow, hollow"_

 _"Shit. Sorry guys, I'll be back soon," Ichigo was prepared to leave._

 _"I'll go to," Chad began to follow his orange haired friend._

 _Uryu sighed before closing his laptop, "Fine."_

 _Ichigo blinked at him. He knew he had homework due tonight, "Are you sure Uryu? Just stay here. Chad and I can handle this."_

 _He resisted rolling his eyes, "Someone has to watch out for you two and make sure you don't do anything reckless. Orihime isn't here at the moment, so that job fall down to me."_

 _Ichigo shrugged and began climbing up the ladder. He knew Uryu could be quite stubborn once his mind was made up._

 _In the Shoten, he passed by Tessai and the kids sweeping around the store. Urahara must have been in his lab working on a project._

 _They located the hollows near the park. Luckily there were no kids around since it was a school day and many of them were still in class._

 _There were five of them of all various shapes and sized. Some of them looked like deformed frogs or snakes and even a bat._

 _Uryu used his Quincy bow to destroy the bat-shaped hollows flying around in the sky while Chad took on the huge snake hollow which was wrapping itself around the monkey bars and crushing the metal as it coiled tighter together._

 _Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back as the white cloth unravels from the blade. Bringing his arms up for a swing, he let out a getsuga tenshou destroying two hollows at the same time._

 _As the finished and prepared to go back to Urahara's shop, they heard multiple hollow cries from the sky._

 _Shock._

 _There was a huge hoard of them circling the sky. It was like the time Uryu broke the hollow bate._

 _Damn._

 _Ichigo could see the white pointy nose and glowing red eyes of a menos grande lurking in the back of the garganta._

 _"What's going on?" Chad asked in the background._

 _"This can't be a coincidence. Someone called for them," Uryu informed._

 _Glancing around Ichigo briefly saw someone hiding behind a tree from the forest surrounding the park. He didn't get a good glance at the persons face, but he swore he saw a bone-structure around its head._

 _Arrancar. His mind supplied._

 _"Can you guys handle them," he motioned towards the hollow on the ground, "while I take care of the menos?"_

 _"Just don't get yourself killed," Uryu said and prepared another arrow._

 _Chad nodded._

 _Ichigo took off and flashed up towards the opening as the menos began climbing out._

 _Gathering as much energy as he could, he focused it towards the tip of his blade._

 _"Getsuga tenshou!" he shouted._

 _Black and red energy in the shape of a crescent moon shot out and struck the menos on the center of its face._

 _Its cry echoed in the air and back stepped into the garganta._

 _Afterwards, Ichigo made quick work with the other hollows roaming around the air. The pesky bats were weak but fast. It took some time to get them all before he could join his friends back down on the ground._

 _Landing on the concrete, he saw Chad give the finishing blow to a rhino-like hollow._

 _They turned to each other and nodded._

 _"ARG!" It was Uryu._

 _They ran towards the sound._

 _When they found him by the stairs entrance to the park, there wasn't a hollow in sight._

 _Their Quincy friend was crouched on the sidewalk while cradling his right wrist on his lap._

 _"Uryu! You alright? What happened?" Ichigo ran up to him._

 _Lifting his left hand, Uryu adjusted his glasses._

 _"I sprained my hand."_

 _A beat._

 _Dumbfound, Ichigo repeated his last question, "How? Was it the hollow?"_

 _With a little struggle, Uryu got up on his feet, "Doesn't matter."_

 _"Fine, whatever. As long as you're good. Let's go."_

 _Together, all three of them made their way to the shop._

 _During the journey Uryu mumbled about how he was supposed to complete his homework with one hand._

 _Whereas, Ichigo and Chad sweat dropped when they remembered that time when Uryu sewed Kon back up while both of his hands were supposedly out of service._

 _It was at a much later date when Ichigo and Chad learned what really happened to Uryu that day. They were out celebrating their latest victory in the Soul Society when Rangiku "accidentally" swapped Uryu's tea for sake._

 _Apparently, the last hollow Uryu fought that day hit the ground hard before disintegrating, sending out a shockwave of energy. Uryu was blown away and lost his footing and fell down the stairs. He stretched out his hand to break his fall, which in the process sprained his wrist._

 _Ichigo laughed at his friend's embarrassment. Even Chad cracked a smile._

_SPACE_

Ichigo cracked his eye open and was greeted by the moon shining through his window. It was the same room with the same beige walls. All of the Squad Zero members had rooms within the Royal Palace for quick access to the throne room in case if an emergency occurs. The onmitsukido group of the palace had their own barracks one building over.

Ichigo thought back to his dream as he sat up in bed. He sent his thanks mentally through their connection and felt a pulse of affection from his spirits.

The dreams happened more often than he could count, but his spirits were quick to redirect the dreams to something more pleasant. It was part of the reason why he had dark bags under his eyes.

There was bottle of sleeping pills on his bed-side table from Tenjiro. It didn't take an educated person to notice the sleep exhaustion hanged off Ichigo's shoulders. Tenjiro cursed at him and threw the bottle at Ichigo's head when he saw him day dreaming in the cafeteria for three hours.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep he walked to his closet and reached for a freshly cleaned pair of shihakusho before walking into the washroom.

All in all, he couldn't have asked for better zanpakuto spirits.

"Aw, is king getting emotional on us?" Shiro taunted.

Ichigo snorted.

"I was thinking of the others, but I guess you can be included."

"Harsh, Aibou," he pouted.

Shiro, Tensa, and Nejibana.

 _It took a while to get her name and learn her shikai. It still amazed Ichigo how unique some zanpakutos were. In the beginning, he had no idea how to use a trident. In all honesty he didn't even know it was a weapon. He thought it was more of a status symbol after remembering all of his knowledge of Greek mythology._

 _He still couldn't believe Tenjiro was his zanjutsu instructor. He could barely be in the same room as him for a minute. Only a few days passed after their arrival in the past when Tenjiro, that bastard, knocked down his door and dragged Ichigo by the collar towards a training ground which looked similar to the one in Urahara's basement, but five times bigger. In the corner was a hot spring which had the same healing elements. Ichigo learned that this was the original design that Urahara recreated in his own training grounds and was impressed by the genius's ability to see something once and to copy it perfectly._

 _Tenjiro hardly gave Ichigo any time to unsheath Zangetsu to block the oncoming attack. The older man yelled at Ichigo to activate his shikai because he had to learn how to fight effectively using two blades and one eye._

 _"Tear them asunder, Zangetsu!"_

 _Tenjiro mentioned that he, himself, wasn't as efficient with dual fighting techniques, but he was able to teach the basics. He told Ichigo to follow his instincts and to learn from their spars._

 _Ichigo battled Tenjiro day after day, yet the struggle of remembering the fact that he had a weapon in his left hand still escaped him at times, and Tenjiro scolded him for not using them to his advantage. He'd try to remember his spars he had with Kyoraku and Jushiro, but mainly the 8th squad captain. He remembered how he sometimes fought with one blade but swapped the blade over from his right hand to his left hand. In fact, he was sure Lisa did the same ambidextrous thing as well. Ichigo knew his left hand was a little weaker than his right hand and returned his zanpakuto back to its sealed state, briefly surprising Tenjiro._

 _A quick moment later, Tenjiro grinned manically when he realized what Ichigo was doing. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu in his left hand, leaving his right-hand empty as Tenjiro prepared to attack again._

 _Three months passed as this carried on. By the end of the last month, Ichigo skill using two blades increased, but was nowhere near his potential level. Tenjiro firmly advised him to hunt down one of the elder shinigami and ask for tip and lessons when he got the chance._

 _In the meantime, he set Zangetsu aside and pulled out his other zanpakuto. He had to meditate more to understand his other spirit and to learn her shikai. It took two days to successfully activate her shikai._

 _"Rage through the sea and skies, Nejibana!"_

 _Tenjiro whistled in the background as water swirled around Ichigo, encasing him completely, as the spinning water shot upwards revealing the midnight black trident with dark blue tassels._

 _Again, Tenjiro didn't know much about fighting with a trident, but was experienced with a bo-staff which was virtually the same concept. It took him another five months to become fluent flighting with the trident._

 _In total, it took nearly two years of training and sparring before Ichigo was able to fight Tenjiro on equal footing while both of their shikai's were activated. Tenjiro echoed Urahara's words when he mentions Ichigo was a frighteningly fast learner._

 _The next step was learning bankai._

 _Ichigo watched as Tenjiro strode into the training room with Kirio. They were both bickering with each other while occasionally bumping heads as they made their way closer towards the center of the room._

 _The object they were pushing was similar to the one he used before. It was in the shape of a dummy, around the same size as him._

 _Kirio introduced it as the Tenshintai._

 _Ichigo snapped his fingers. That's what Yoruichi called it too._

 _While Kirio was explaining its purpose, Ichigo was wondering if Kisuke was the original creator or if Kirio was._

 _Kirio noticed Ichigo's distant look and pouted stating that Ichigo disliked Kirio and her cooking. Tenjiro whacked him on the head and told him to pay attention._

 _After re-explaining, Ichigo was informed he had a week limit compared to the three days he had from his previous experience._

 _Just as he was about to stab Zangetsu into the dummy, he was stopped by the voices in his head. All three spirits told him to stab both zanpakutos into the dummy. With an okay from Kirio, he proceeded to pierce both sealed blades into the torso._

 _They watched as Tensa, Shiro, and Nejibana materialize in the physical world._

"Come at me King! Show me what you got Punk!" Shiro bumped his fists against each other while sporting a manic expression.

Ichigo glanced at the hollow with dread. He was starting to sound like Tenjiro.

 _Tensa smiled with fondness, "Ready for round 2, Ichigo?"_

He nodded at the challenge with a grin.

 **"Don't hold back, because we will not go easy on you," Nejibana twirled her sword until it transformed into her trident. **

_Ichigo glanced around the room with nostalgia as swords of all size and shape appeared and stabbed the dirt ground below. Since the room was bigger than Urahara's training room, there were significantly more swords._

 _'Thank goodness I have more time' Ichigo thought to himself. There must have been a thousand swords littering the place, not to mention he had three spirits to fight instead of one._

 _Ichigo used his fastest shunpo as he raced across the room dodging oncoming attacks and charges. He knew from the beginning that simply overpowering his spirits was not an option. He was obviously outnumbered, three against one. This battle will take strategy and quick thinking. Ichigo was skilled when it came to thinking on his toes and on the go._

 _Tensa was an expert swordsman and had incredible speed. He also had the advantage of activating blut vene and shadow manipulation. At times, he would also create clones of himself to confuse his opponents._

 _On the other hand, Shiro was a wildcard. Running mainly on instinct, but not just animalistic instincts, but tactical instincts as well. Shiro had his own form of blut vene, known as heirro. He also had access to hollow powers such as cero and high-speed regeneration. His spiritual pressure was also quite high and his getsuga's were incredibly powerful._

 _And lastly, Nejibana. Ichigo had fought her a mere handful of time within the past couple of years. Ichigo immediately recognized the difference of fighting style she utilized compared to Tensa and Shiro. She moved with power and elegance. Her form reminded Ichigo a bit of Rukia's style, but a more mature and deadlier version. There was experience in her movement. Apparently, she remembered her past and her experience from before and retained most of those skills. Sometimes she would tell Ichigo stories of her past and events which amused her._

 _Hours passed and maybe a day or two passed as well._

 _It was hard to tell time when you were fighting for your life in a room where no clocks exists, yet somehow his spirits always knew how much time was left remaining._

 _Sparing day and night, Ichigo gained more knowledge of his zanpakuto. Sometimes there was something to gain when you cross blades with someone. You can learn of their determination. Their goal. Their strength. And their weakness._

 _It was on the fourth day when Ichigo managed to find his true zanpakuto in disguise. The moment he grasped the sword, silence fell upon the training room._

"Tch, damn there goes my fun. I thought you were supposed to protect that area!" Shiro pointed at the younger man.

 _"Well I cannot protect it all the time otherwise it would have been obvious. Ichigo knows us too well to allow us to draw this out," Tensa replied. _

"I bet ya just got lazy. You need to work out more. You've been floating around with the fishes too often instead of walking or sparring against me. You're out of shape old man!"

 _Tensa's eyes flashed at the scolding, "I am not old, nor am I out of shape."_

"Oh? Then spar with meeeee! I've been asking for months with rejection."

 _"Maybe next time."_

"Ya see what I mean?" Shiro waves over at Tensa's direction.

Ichigo sweat dropped at the exchange.

 **"Well done Ichigo. You have done well," Nejibana complimented, "It seems that your skills have also increased during the past few days." **

Ichigo stabbed the sword into the ground next to him and grinned at them.

"Thanks guys."

 **"The next time you enter your inner world we will teach you how to activate your bankai. Learning it will be relatively easy but controlling it may prove to be quite the challenge, even to you Ichigo." **

"Bring it on!"

 _Ichigo took the chance to relax in the hot spring once his spirits returned to his inner world. Shiro whined briefly because he didn't want to go back to the submerged city. He wanted his electronics back and the ability to sleep without floating away and awakening in an unknown location. Ichigo rubbed his nose and insisted it sounded like fun and that he should enjoy it. Shiro stomped his foot while crossing his arms across his chest as Tensa grabbed his arm and dragged him back into his inner world. His protests fading._

 _For the first time in forever, Ichigo collapsed onto his cushioned bed and knocked out within seconds. He slept for a full 21 hours._

 _When he woke up the sun was already setting once more._

 _He got up and made his way to the cafeteria and piled multiple trays high with food._

 _After his meal, he went back into his room and knocked out once more._

 _The next time he awoke, it was bright out. He got dressed and made his way to the training ground where he sat in seiza for over 10 hours learning his bankai from his spirits. The general idea of his bankai was easy enough to understand but manipulating and controlling it was another story._

 _Tenjiro strutted into the room as Ichigo was about to test his bankai in the physical world for the first time._

 _The older man watched as Ichigo clasped both his sealed blade together while muttering the words,_

 _"With the guidance of the moon and the strength of the heavens, rage across the seas and the skies and tear them asunder, Mugetsu!"_

 _The entire training room was shrouded in pure black darkness._

 _Tenjiro felt the slight disruption in the air as the oxygen around him condensed making it difficult to breathe._

 _Within ten seconds, the darkness faded. Tenjiro got the brief glimpse the zanpakuto in Ichigo's hand. It was a single sword with characteristics of both Tensa Zangetsu and Nejibana. The sword was a pure black katana blade. The coloration similar to when the moon glistens on the surface of the deepest part of the ocean in the darkest of night. The guard was in the oval-shaped with a trident and waves etched on the metal. And the hilt was wrapped with midnight blue and black cloth._

 _He watched as the blade broke apart into the two sealed blades of Zangetsu and Nejibana._

 _"Well shit," he commented as Ichigo fell to his knees in exhaustion._

 _The pompadoured man needed to talk to Kikio in regards of reinforcing the kido surrounding the training grounds._

* * *

Since that day, Ichigo had been working with Tenjiro as he tried to increase his bankai time. A few times, Nimaiya joined them in the training room because he was curious to see Ichigo's zanpakuto in action.

Some days he would meet up with Ichibei and learn how to better control his raging reiatsu and to learn kido. An aspect he didn't focus on before. The bigger shinigami was not impressed when Ichigo demonstrated his kido skills in the beginning. Everything practically blew up in his face.

Two times a month, Ichigo would join the Soul King in his throne room for meditation on controlling Mimihagi power. He taught him to calm his mind and to focus on the images and controlling them at a better pace. He instructed him how to center his power do that the visions become less random and more centered on the subject or event he wanted to know about. A few times, his mind would go blank and push him away when the Soul King asked him to focus on a place called Wandenreich. When Ichigo told him about the blankness, the Soul King gave a long explanation regarding the Quincy race and his elder son, Yhwach. During these lessons, Ichigo sat on the mat laid in front of the stone and listened tentatively while asking questions every now and then for clarification. With time, he became proficient with cloaking his own presence from other beings such as Yhwach and even the Soul King himself.

It was during those meeting when he heard the prediction for the first time:

 _"The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world."_

On a rare day when Ichigo had the day off, he walked over to the hospital where the piano was and played a few basic tunes. Next to the instrument was a table piled high with lesson books and music sheets, courtesy of Shutara. Sometimes she would join him and watch him play or vice versa.

Ichigo found it relaxing to lay outside under the shade of a large tree with a pond in front. His cloak laid folded next to him and his zanpakuto's were leaned against the tree trunk. It was a warm summer evening. Nearly three years have passed since they returned to the past. The year was 2010 and he would have been around 15 years old, had he lived in the living world.

Apparently, upon arrival to the past, the Squad Zero gang were surprised by Ichigo's presence in the room. They were certain they were going to have to make a trip to Karakura Town and put a gikongan in his body for a few years while they kidnapped Ichigo to train him in the Royal Palace. But instead, they had their work cut out for them. They had a few theories at first.

One, Ichigo was already dead, hence his ready appearance in the afterlife.

Or two, his future soul was drastically altered from his past soul causing the merge not to take place.

After a few more nonsense theories, it was decided that someone, not Ichigo, would secretly travel down to the living world to assess the situation. They sent down Senjumaru, being the most normal out of everyone (appearance-wise) to find answers.

Apparently, Ichigo and his mother both died together during the attack with the Grand Fischer. Ichigo was stunned at the information, as were some Squad Zero members.

Kirio assured them that the past events were considered normal and this was still their past, not some alternative past.

Time, after all, was a fickle thing.

They had no way of measuring how long they were traveling in between time and how much time passed in the physical world. Ichigo's death here was probably a side effect of their time travel, since two Ichigo's cannot exist at the same time.

With a bit more convincing and proof, Kirio managed to persuade the group.

Ichigo continued to stare up at the sun with his single eye. Every now and then he would hear the water from the pond splash as the fishes jumped out of the water.

He sighed as the slight breeze ticked his forehead. Last week, he got his first haircut in years. His hair used to be shaggy, reaching down past his shoulder blades. And his bangs almost completely covered his eyes. Senjumaru offered to cut his hair since she was the only one really qualified for the job in the Soul Palace. In short, he looked like his dad with slightly longer hair. The eye patch really stuck out since his hair was no longer covering it.

The eye patch was another problem.

On a hot summer afternoon, Ichigo decided to take a shower to cool off and walked into the washroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he peeled off his eye patch and placed it next to the sink. When he lifted his head back up, he froze.

In the background he could hear Shiro laughing his butt off and Nejibana chuckling. He bet Tensa was smirking as well at his prediction.

He had a ridiculous looking eye-patch sun tan on the smack center of his face. There were also four pale thin lines across his face from the strings.

"King needs more sunscreen," Shiro snickered.

Ichigo growled and ignored him.

After his shower, he left his room in search for Senjumaru. When he found her in her craft room, he explained his situation as she sat there listening. Her eyes widened at the unusual sun tan and gave Ichigo a couple solution. The first option was for him to wear a hat to lessen the sun's contact to his face. Ichigo immediately thought of Hat & Clogs, Shunsui, and Mayuri. Clearly hats were not "in" nor fashionable. Or rather, they clash with shinigami attire.

He went with the second option.

A day later, he returned to Senjumaru's workshop where she presented him with a cloak, similar to the one he wore when he rescued Rukia, but this one was black instead of tan and had a large hood which could easily cover his head. The rope clasp was the same shade of blue that decorated his zanpakuto. The symbol on the medallion wasn't of the Shihoin shield, but of Squad Zero's insignia. She mentioned that she used oken cloth to make the cloak which will protect him from the journey to and from the Soul Palace. Ichigo appreciated the time Shutara took to make the personalized cloak for him and thanked her for her hard work.

He had the last couple weeks off from training with the others claiming their approval at his skill and knowledge. He spent most of him time outside relaxing under the shade, since he wasn't sure how much longer the peace will last. Soon he will be sent down to the living world and Soul Society where he'll face those who he was friends with. People he laughed and fought together with. Dreams were different from reality. He wouldn't simply wake up and pretend they weren't there.

He was glad, in a way, that he didn't know anyone from the Zero Squad before they saved him. It made it easier to interact and transition to the situation.

* **Bing** *

Reaching into the folds of his shihakusho, he pulled out his communicator which alerted him with a message from Kirio.

-Tomorrow 3 P.M. [Kirio]-

* * *

They gathered in the usual meeting room inside the Palace.

Balloon were covering the entire ceiling and music was blaring loudly, causing the entire room to vibrate. Tenjiro and Nimaiya were popping confetti all over the room. Senjumaru was in the corner fiddling with the karaoke machine and Ichibei was pouring himself a cup of sake.

And of course, there was food piled-high on the table, courtesy of Kirio.

They were all sitting around the room in a circle as they discussed their plan once more and made minor adjustments. The entire time Tenjiro was in Ichigo's face warning him not to screw up otherwise he'll be demoted back to an apprentice. Kirio was munching on the food and making comments here and there. Ichibei and Nimaiya were conversing with each other. The meeting seemed no different from the past gathers Ichigo attended for the past three years. The only difference was that he was leaving for an extended amount of time afterwards. He'll still be allowed to visit whenever he wants.

He was given a rucksack from them filled with an extra communicator, few pairs of shihakusho, yukatas, a few light and heavy haori's, another stash of sleeping pills, and currency. As a joke, Kirio gave Ichigo a map of Soul Society in case he happens to get lost. Ichigo also noticed a couple pairs of jinbei's in his bag. There was a plain dark blue and dark charcoal set. Each left sleeve had a silver-stitched Shiba clan symbol on it, courtesy of Shutata.

Just as the meeting was about to end, all members of Squad Zero stood up from their seats and stared at Ichigo with various expressions. Ichibei walked up to him and handed him a white bundle.

Ichigo stared at the folded cloth.

"Wear it proudly, little apprentice," Tenjiro commented.

"Welcome to the family," Ichibei clasped Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yo, it's official Chan-Ichi!" Nimaiya posed.

Ichigo cautiously reached for the haori. It had a comfortable weight to it.

Unclasping his cloak and placing it on the table, he unfolded the haori in one smooth motion and placed his arms through the sleeveless material. He watched as the material settle and flatten against his shihakusho.

The room broke out in a cheer at their newest member.

Never let it be said, that Squad Zero doesn't know how to party.

Ichigo knew that hard times were approaching once more, and he was prepared. He buried his hurt and pain deep in his chest and threw the key away. He will become the person others needed. He will smile at them and laugh at their jokes even if it tears him apart further. This is his second chance and he will make the most of it.

* * *

Location: Soul Society

The esteemed captains of the Gotei 13 were called to the meeting room on urgent notice. All captains from squad 1 to 13 were present standing in two lines on either side of the Soutaichou. The room was quiet, save for the sound of feet shuffling and clothes rustling.

Many of those present were already expressing a bored look on their face. Only half of those in the room were attentive listening to the Head Captain speak.

From the corner of his eyes, Gin was glancing at Aizen who appeared as calm as ever. But the fox-faced captain knew this meeting was agitating him. To call an urgent meeting must be of great importance, but nothing happened lately to have ordered such a meeting. In fact, the number of hollows were steady, if not decreasing.

"Well old man, why are we here?"

Gin turned towards Kyoraku-taichou who looked like he was in the middle of drinking. It was quite late at night, many shinigami's have retired for the night.

The night was calm. Not even a ryoka in sight.

The Soutaichou banged his cane on the ground once.

Immediately, everyone straightened their posture.

"Silence!"

The aged man glanced around the room.

"We have received word that a visitor will be arriving to Seireitei."

Many of the captains began murmuring to each other at the news. Many were wondering where the visitor was coming from. Rukongai? Who was the visitor? Their voice filled the air and the old man banged his cane on ground once more, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"Head captain, who is this person and what business do their have here?" Soi-Feng questioned.

Everyone was listening.

Yamamoto Soutaichou grumbled and mumbled something about careless idiots.

"It is unknown."

If they weren't captains, they would have face planted the ground from the answer.

"Are they to be apprehended?" The squad two captain questioned once more.

"No," his commanding tone echoed in the room, "They will be treated with respect. Afterall, our guest is coming from the Royal Palace."

Silence fell upon the room.

Ukitake-taichou stepped forward, "Head Captain, it's been over five hundred years since a member of Squad Zero visited Soul Society. Why now?"

Yamamoto grumbled again, "They did not say."

They sweat dropped.

Everyone knew how their Head Captain was when it came to information. He disliked being out of the loop. They can practically see the smoke of Ryuujin Jakka steaming from his bald head.

But they all knew the hierarchy of the afterlife.

On the top of the chain of command was the Soul King.

Then the Royal Guard, AKA Squad Zero.

Below that was Central 46.

Then the Soutaichou.

Followed by the rest of the Captains.

And on the bottom were regular shinigami's.

If this mystery guest really was a member of the Royal Guard, then they may shake up the very structure of the Soul Society.

Many of the elder shinigami's crossed their fingers and hoped they send a relatively sane member, since many of their squad members consisted of highly eccentric people.

Unohana eye adapted a dangerous glint thinking about Tenjiro and his ramblings.

Whereas, Kurotsuchi glanced about the room in a frantic manner remembering Kirio.

Kyoraku had his eyes closed as he pictured the exotic beauty of Senjumaru.

Gin swore he saw Aizen's eye twitch at the news and couldn't help by grin wider.

Some of the younger and newer captains were curious about meeting the Squad Zero member. Toshiro and Soi-Feng were looking around at the other captains feeling left out.

The 8th Captain noticed the expression of the smaller shinigami standing next to him and explained, "Their total power surpasses the power of all the 13 divisions together. And there are only 5 known members total."

Toshiro, Soi-Feng, Komamura, Byakuya and even Gin froze at the information. Five members could easily defeat their entire force?

The older captain continued, "There are no such thing as an ordinary soldier in squad zero."

Kenpachi had a manic grin on his face, "Hell yeah!"

"Where will they stay? Will they join a squad?" Toshirou questioned.

The Soutaichou grumbled, "Hmmm, Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou," he addressed his former students, "Which one of you will house our guest?"

Ukitake sweat dropped at the older man's stare. It looked like he was the prime choice. Since previous experience taught them two eccentric beings do not mix well within close quarters. It was logical for the Head Captain to ask his students since they were of some noble blood and had their own house, compared to the other captains who lived in quarters in their barracks.

Shunsui was also staring at Ukitake, willing him to accept. There were plenty of spare rooms in the Ugendo, but technically Kyoraku had a slightly bigger house than Jushiro.

After a few seconds staring down the poor white-haired captain, said captain conceded with an animated head bow in defeat.

The Soutaichou nodded in approval.

Kyoraku mentally fist-pumped, he remembered the time Tenjiro stayed with him for a week and within that short time he managed to clear his entire sake stash. Shunsui was scarred for life, and Lisa-chan betrayed him by thanking the guy.

"When will they arrive?" The tenth captain questioned.

Yamamoto grumbled again.

Unknown.

So far, the Zero Squad was leaving quite the impression.

A knocked echoed in the room.

All the captains turned sharply at the noise. Not even a speck of reiatsu could be sensed.

The elder shinigami were actually surprised that the person knocked, instead of kicking the door down. That certainly ruled out Ichibei, Tenjiro and Kirio.

That was, assuming the person on the other side of the door was the Zero Squad member.

The Head Captain banged his cane on the ground once more, calling for attention from his captains.

"Enter!" his voice bellowed in the large dimmed room.

The captains stood straight with their chins held high, but every single one of them had their eye looking pointedly towards the door as it creaked open, revealing a tall cloaked figure.

Male?

He was too skinny to be Ichibei.

And he walked differently from Tenjiro and Nimaiya.

But if it wasn't any of them, then who was he?

They observed as the man stalked silently to the front of the group.

Assassination stealth movements.

His face was covered by the oversized hood attached to his cloak. Thrown on his back was a medium rucksack, but what caught most of their attention was the strangers zanpakuto strapped to his back.

There were two.

They both had similar designs and the shape seemed identical as well. Dual katanas.

Kyoraku and Ukitake silently glanced at each other.

Another dual wielder?

But why haven't any of them heard of him before today?

Aizen eyed the male with caution while taking notes in his head.

They eyed the Royal Guard insignia on the medallion, which confirmed their theory.

The Zero Squad had officially arrived at Soul Society.

"Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni- Soutaichou" the strangers tenor voice echoed in the room, "It is a pleasure to meet the revered captains of the Gotei 13."

Their Head Captain grunted at the address and the formality, "And who are you?"

Silence.

The mystery guest sighed, "You weren't informed?"

"Apparently the message sent to Yama-ji was bare of any information other than mentioning your arrival," Shunsui answered instead, noticing the steam from the old man's head.

They watched as the man shook his head, "I swear I'm going to kill them," he glanced back towards them, "I apologize. They were probably drunk at the time."

Soi-Feng glared at him with disappointment. She expected more from them.

Byakuya had an eyebrow raised, but otherwise looked emotionless.

Meanwhile Shunsui and Mayuri snorted at the information.

The man cleared his throat before continuing, "My name is Shiba Kazui and I am the sixth member of Squad Zero."

During their earlier meeting in the Soul Palace it was decided that Ichigo should go by an alias since Aizen was aware of his presence since his birth and it would instantly alert the madman if Ichigo was introduce himself with his birth name. They all agreed that he should use his father's family name since it would help explain his appearance. And Ichigo absolutely refused to let the other choose his first name. The suggestions rolling out of Tenjiro's mouth made him want to smash the guys face into a pile of bricks. In the end, he went with Kazui. He always like the name and had pictured gifting his future son with that name. He felt the approval from his zanpakutos.

Some of the captains paused at the name.

A Shiba. What does that mean for the former noble Shiba clan?

Having a shinigami from a noble clan as a royal guard member was a big deal. The presence of Shiba Kazui could possibly raise the Shiba clan back into nobility after their tragic downfall.

And since when did they recruit another member?

Jushiro wasn't sure how to feel. He just volunteered, albeit forcefully, to house a member of the Shiba clan in his house for an unknown amount of time. He glared at Shunsui's sheepish look.

They watched with bated breath as Shiba-san reached up to remove his hood. Their eyes tracking his every movement as the hand grasped the cloth covering his head.

Complete silence yet again.

Kyoraku whistled, "Those are some dominant genes the Shiba clan has."

Upon first glance, half of the room were convinced they were staring at Shiba Isshin, while the other half thought of Shiba Kaien.

Kazui appeared to be an odd mixture of the two deceased Shiba shinigami.

Reincarnation could have been an option, but it's still too soon for their souls to have entered the cycle.

Kenpachi grinned at him, eyeing the eye patch "I like your style."

"Huh? Oh thanks, uh Kenpachi-Taichou?" Kazui responded while scratching the back of his head.

Ichigo had to pretend he didn't know these people because this is technically the first time the meet.

"Oh? You already know who we are?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Eh, kind of. I was given a rough description from Tenjiro and Kirio, but their description-skill has left much to be desired," Kazui shrugged before continuing, "They said Yamamoto-Soutaichou was the ancient looking one."

Soi-Feng and Toshiro looked at him with wide eyes because of the disrespectful description.

The Soutaichou remained silent. He was used to their antiques.

"Soi-Feng was the uptight chick,"

Said captain of the second squad had a tick mark on her head.

"Gin Ichimaru was the creepy smiling stalker,"

Gin looked the same as always.

"Retsu Unohana was the second-rate healer," Kazui sighed, "That wasn't even a physical description but that's all Tenjiro offered to say."

Her graceful smile twitched at the name.

"Sosuke Aizen was the crazy happy-go-lucky guy with glasses."

Said man remained silent.

"Byakuya Kuchiki was the stereotypical noble, slash pretty boy."

He was inwardly seething.

"Sajin Komamura was the tallest of them all."

The helmeted man was fine with the description.

"Shunsui Kyoraku had questionable fashion,"

The 8th captain slumped his shoulders and pouted.

"Kaname Tosen wore sunglasses indoors."

No reaction from said man.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya was the shorty with white hair."

Multiple tick marks appeared on the young captain's head.

"Kenpachi Zaraki was the second tallest."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi wore a funny hat."

The 12th captain was offended.

"Jushiro Ukitake was the tall white-haired guy."

The 13th captain sweat dropped at the list of descriptions.

"I apologize if I offended any of you, but that was all I was given," Kazui was secretly not sorry. He enjoyed watching their reactions as he listed them off, "I will remain here for the next few years and my mission is classified."

Soutaichou banged his cane, "So be it," he was clearly unsatisfied with the answer.

Kazui realized something, "Say, is there a place around here I could stay at? The last I checked the Shiba clan was kicked out of Seireitei and now live out in Rukongai. Not that I really mind traveling to and from the two location, but the hassle of going through the gatekeeper each and every time doesn't sound very appealing."

Kazui watched as Jushiro stepped out of line looking a bit unsure but determined.

"Actually Shiba-san I would be honored if you would stay at my place. I have plenty of spare rooms for you to choose from."

Kazui was actually surprised at that. He expected himself to be offered a room in the first barracks or something similar. Instead Ukitake was offering a room in his personal house.

Making eye contact with the man he responded, "Thank you for your generous offer, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

Jushiro quickly reassured him saying he wouldn't be a bother at all.

With that being said, Kazui had no option but to accept.

* * *

That was how Ichigo, now Kazui, found himself walking a few steps behind Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou as they led him to the Ugendo near the 13th division.

The two of them were chatting about Shunsui's latest escape from his weekly paperwork and Nanao's wrath when she found him asleep on the roof of his division. The sakkat-wearing captain would pout while the Jushiro shook his head as his friend gestured wildly with his arms at his near-death experience.

They could have simply flash-stepped to the Ugendo, but the opted to enjoy the late summer air. Besides, the two older shinigami wanted to take the scenic route.

Up ahead, he could see the rough outline of the 13th barracks. The bold numbers standing out from the white paint of the building even in the darkness of the night. It was nearing midnight, but luckily it was the weekend tomorrow and many of them had the day off.

Rukia's division.

He wondered if she was in the living world carrying out a mission or if she was in her barracks. How was he supposed to act around her? Everything he experienced with his Rukia, never existed here. This Rukia doesn't even know he existed. Maybe if he's lucky, he won't see her for a while.

A fond smile formed on his face thinking about the midget.

He could hear her already. Shouting and pointing at him for something he did.

 _"Baka Strawberry!"_

Maybe that time he insulted her role model, Chappy the Rabbit.

Or, degraded her drawing and teaching skills.

Or, her "Modern" language knowledge which was off by a couple centuries.

Or, insulted her precious nii-sama.

"Just admit it King, you really knew how to push her buttons."

Ichigo will remember and cherish those moments forever.

In his midst of reminiscing, he didn't notice the two other shinigami stop in front of their destination. He realized it too late and actually bumped into the body in front of him.

"Oof," his nose bumped someone's shoulder.

Eyes wide, he flashed a step back and reached out quickly to steady the white-haired taichou in front of him, although the help was entirely unnecessary.

He released his hand from Ukitake's shoulder and continued to stare a hole into his white haori as the other two turned their neck to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

'How embarrassing' he thought.

"I'll say."

 _"Always be aware of your surrounds, Ichigo."_

"Maybe if you keep acting clumsy, Aizen will underestimate you, giving you the advantage."

A large hand landed on Kazui's head and ruffled his hair, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Yare, yare, so uptight. You should relax a little," the 8th captain commented, "Juu doesn't mind."

Kazui glanced from Kyoraku to Ukitake. There was warmth filled in their eyes along with patience, strength, and knowledge. It's been a while since he's seen eyes like theirs. They reminded him of his father and maybe a bit of Kisuke. He didn't realize how much he missed it.

Neither of them was bothered by him zoning out and nearly knocking the sickly shinigami to the ground.

Not knowing how to respond, he simple nodded his understanding.

Shunsui smiled and ruffled his hair once more before removing his hand.

They continued their journey inside the house. The light in the living room was left on from earlier. On the low table there were bottles of sake and a couple of cups filled halfway with the liquid.

Kazui immediately connected the dots and assumed the 13th and 8th captains were drinking together when the hell butterfly notified them of the last-minute meeting.

He followed them as they untied their waraji and watched as the duo shuffled towards the table to take their earlier seats. Jushiro noticed his hesitation and patted the spot next to him with an encouraging smile.

With _The Smile_.

It was a hard thing to forget, after all the SWA dedicated an entire article to his smile in one of their exclusive editions. It sold out fast and their profit skyrocketed. Rangiku and even Nanao mentioned releasing a second series. Rukia went on and on about it to him since it concerned her captain.

Kazui pulled his zanpakutos off his back and unclasped his cloak, placing both items, including his rucksack, on the ground next to his seating mat.

He glanced up in time to see Shunsui take a swig of sake and Jushiro pouring a little more into his cup. He offered Kazui some sake, but he politely refused. Instead, Ukitake walked into the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea.

In the distance, Ichigo assumed Jushiro had a pond in his backyard because he could hear the occasional thump from the shishi odoshi tipping over as water filled the inside.

In the past, Ichigo mentally labeled Ukitake and Kyoraku as skilled comrades and shinigami. And they he considered them as his friends. Although they weren't as close to each other like Renji or Ikkaku. They acted as the responsible adults lingering in the background for when you needed them.

A few minutes later, the captain returned with a ceramic glass and a pot of freshly brewed herbal tea and poured Kazui a cup.

"So Shiba-kun, what are your impressions of Seireitei?" The lazy captain questioned.

"Please, call me Kazui, Kyoraku-taichou," He insisted placing his hands on his lap.

Said man refilled his cup, "ehh, then I insist you call us Shunsui and Jushiro as well, being that we're both of captain status, Kazui-kun."

"If you are certain," Kazui agreed, "There's a lot of people here, yet it's quieter than the Soul Palace. I'm used to getting headaches daily from Tenjiro's ramblings" listening to the shishi odoshi tip over again he continued, "There's a certain peace here I enjoy."

Shunsui observed him from the rim of his masu cup.

"Maa, I haven't been aware of them having a sixth member."

Kazui scratched the back of his head, "Nah, I've only been there for three years, give or take. I'm a recent addition to the group. They're an interesting bunch."

The Gotei 13 captains laughed and snorted at the last comment.

"That's a generous way to put it."

"I'm a somewhat generous person."

"Good to know."

Kyoraku took another sip of his drink.

Kazui placed an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. The windows in the living room was left open, allowing a breeze to flow across the room.

The smell of aged wood and sake filled his senses.

"Say, any relations to the former Shiba members of the Gotei 13?" Kyoraku asked because he knew his longtime friend wouldn't.

Kazui blinked at that. He expected the question, "Not sure about Isshin," Lie "Maybe uncle? Kaien, on the other hand. Cousins I believe," he answered the question with a lie and a truth.

He shrugged glancing at the moon through the window, "I heard some stories about the former clan head, but I never met him in person. He was alive before my time."

Nejibana told Ichigo many stories of her past which naturally included Kaien's as well.

Meanwhile, Shunsui and Jushiro blinked at each other. Their cup briefly forgotten on the table. Kaien passed a little over 70 years ago, which meant Kazui was… Young. Not even a hundred years. Shock was evident in their eyes. Age was always a difficult thing to determine here since some souls aged at different rates.

Jushiro was thankful Kazui rejected the sake offer. He would feel terrible giving alcohol to a minor. The drinking age of Soul Society was 78, which was oddly the same number of districts Soul Society had.

They were in the presence of yet again another Shiba prodigy. That would explain his young soul/appearance and his momentary lapse and nonchalant attitude. But Kazui also had old eyes. Numb eyes glazed with pain, grief and experience.

"Well," Shunsui finally spoke after the surprise, "It's a good thing you're within the presence of a responsible adult. Jushiro here will take care of you better than any of the other captains here. But a bit of a warning," he leaned closer to Kazui, "I'd keep your distance from the 12th, 3rd, and 5th captain. They're a bit unusual."

Kazui concealed his surprise at Kyoraku's mentioning of the 5th squad captain.

 _Does he know something?_

"Probs, King. That man is too nice in a creepy way. He'd set my alarm off. I can't wait to kill the guy."

 _"This captain is more intelligent than he lets on."_

Ichigo was surprised at how silent Nejibana had been ever since they left the Soul Palace.

"No need to scare him, Shunsui. He just arrived." Jushiro misunderstood his silence and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. But the white-haired shinigami agreed with his old friend. Something was off about them.

Kazui watched with fascination as the two shinigami held a silent conversation with their eyes. His hand wrapped around the mug and felt as the heat slowly cooled.

"That's impressive," he commented at last.

The elder shinigamis turned to him as if they forgot he was there.

Jushiro's head was tilted to the side in a silent question.

Kazui motioned between the two with his hand, "You know, the way you both silently communicate. I've never really seen that being used so effectively before. Must have taken years."

Shunsui blinked and barked out a laugher while Jushiro's face grew red in embarrassment.

"Haha, Juu and I have known each other for hundreds of years. Trust me, this type of communication comes in handy especially during captains' meetings."

"I see" he took a sip of his tea and yawned.

"Oh, you must be tired from your journey. Would you like retire for the night? I could show you your room. Perhaps tomorrow I'll give you a brief tour of the place," Jushiro offered when he noticed the action.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it," Kazui stretched his arms upwards and stood up, collecting his zanpakutos, cloak, and rucksack piled in his hands.

Kazui turned towards Kyoraku and bowed, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Shunsui-san."

"Maa, maa, _glad_ to have you here Kazui-kun," he nodded his head in return.

The younger shinigami turned and followed Jushiro as he led him towards a hallway lined with doors.

Jushiro pausing in front of a door in the center of the hall and gestured to the door.

"Here you are. I hope the room suits your needs. If there is anything you need, please tell me. My room is right over there," he pointed to a room on the opposite side of the hall, two doors down.

Kazui bowed to him as well, "Thank you for your kindness, Jushiro-san."

Jushiro smiled at him, but Kazui could see something lingering in his gaze, nostalgia and grief. In fact, he noticed how quiet and subdued the 13th captain was in the captains meeting and in the living room. He was different from the Jushiro he knew in his original timeline.

He nearly jumped when Nejibana's voice spoke in his head.

 **"He is still grieving"**

 _Nejibana_?

 **"I mentioned it before, but you look very similar to Kaien. He must see a part of him in you and feels guilty for his own weakness."**

 _Ahh the Metastacia. He remembered the stories._

 **"Yes. The images from that night still plague his mind."**

 _But it wasn't his fault. I thought he accepted that?_

 **"One's own words and reassurance only has so much power."**

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 **"I'll tell you what to say, Ichigo," she replied after a couple of seconds.**

Ichigo was briefly aware as Jushiro began turning away. Without thinking further, he reaches out and grabs a handful of his fluttering white haori.

"Wait."

Jushiro's step stutters and stops. He turns to ask if there was something wrong but stops when Kazui speaks.

"Ukitake-Taichou. On behalf of the Shiba clan, I thank you for your hard work and dedication towards your subordinates. Being a captain is a difficult job which can be full of triumph, stress, and excitement, but also tragedy and burden. You mustn't forget you are human and at the end of the day, it is your action that defines what kind of human you are. You, Jushiro Ukitake, are an honorable and respectable man. As a captain you have accepted the role to shoulder all the burden of your squad. From what I've learned from stories of my cousin. I know, Kaien, will forever be thankful for your permission that night his life was ended. His spirit may have passed, but his honor and pride were protected. He died with no regret. And that is why you should live with no regrets about his death as well. You did him a great favor. And we Shiba's will forever be thankful for that favor," Ichigo looked at the captain who was staring blankly into open space and grinned widely at him before bowing and walking into his room.

Jushiro stared at the closed door. His mind tumbling over the young shinigami's words.

But he couldn't get the sight of his grin out of his mind. It was unerringly identical to the one his former lieutenant wore on a daily basis. He almost forgot how it looked like, but it was unmistakable.

"Juu?" Shunsui's concerned voice rang out in the open room.

He didn't remember walking back into the living room. Using his sleeve, he wiped the liquid off his face. And without saying a word, he sat back down in his spot and lifting his sake cup up to his mouth.

Shunsui understood that his friend didn't want to speak at the moment. He heard parts of his conversation with Kazui from his seated location and appreciated the younger man words.

He reached for the jug of sake and refilled Jushiro's cup.

It was going to be a long night, but he had nowhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

Inside his room, Ichigo placed his belongings on the low side table next to the folded futon.

He felt sort of awkward saying those words to Jushiro, but clearly, he needed to hear them if his reaction was anything to go by. Nejibana thanked him afterwards and disappeared from his mind and went back into their inner world.

His temporary room was a little smaller than the one he had in the Royal Palace, but it was spacious enough for one person. The walls were an earthy green with traditional tatami mats lining the floor. He was grateful for the connecting washroom which included a bath, sink, and toilet.

He unpacked his clothes and placed them in the closet. His zanpakuto's were leaning against the wall near his futon.

On the table, was his communicator, pouch of money, and map.

He sat on his futon thinking about his plan for Aizen. Staying with Jushiro may make his job a bit difficult because he'll need to sneak out a few nights to spy on Aizen since the madman liked conducting research when everyone was asleep. But, then again, he was a Royal Guard member and had free reign to do what he wants, so it shouldn't be a big problem.

* * *

The following morning, Ichigo woke up to the sound of birds tweeting outside. He blinked his eyes open a few times and stretched out his arms and leg while lying in bed. Walking into his bathroom he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He wet his hair in the sink to get rid of his bed head before placing the eye patch back on his face. Since it was the weekend and many shinigami's had the day off, he decided to dress in a simple navy jinbei with a light-weight black haori.

It was still early morning, and already Ichigo could already feel it was going to be a hot day.

Dressed and ready for the day, Ichigo opened his window wider and hopped out the opening. Reaching back into his room he grasped his zanpakutos as well before taking in his surroundings.

He had to use his hand to shield the sun long enough to spot a Japanese maple tree a few steps away. Near it was a pond with the shishi odoshi he heard last night. On the other side of the yard were a collection of bonsai trees spread on the surface of the table.

Leaning his back against the tree, he placed his zanpakuto on the grass and peered at the pond where multiple koi fishes were swimming around. They were rather big in size, and he briefly wondered how old they were.

When he glanced up, he saw a couple of small birds hopping from branch to branch. They occasionally tilted their heads at him and stared before flying away.

The branches rustled with the morning breeze.

Ichigo closed his eye and relaxed, listening to the water splash every now-and-then from the koi or bamboo.

He scooted closer and swished his hand in the water. It was cool to the touch and some of the fishes approached his hand tentatively. He smiled as their smooth scales tickled his fingers.

"KING!" Shiro's voice screamed loudly in his ears.

Ichigo jumped, startled, "GAHHH!"

"Hahaha! Good morning ICHIGOOOOO!" Shiro said in a very Isshin-like way.

"What the heck Shiro! You almost gave me a heart attack," he yelled back.

"Tch, more like, ya almost gave the fishies a heart attack. Look at em poor little creatures."

Ichigo growled while pointed at an empty space in front of him, "I can hear you snickering in the background Tensa. I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one," he sighed.

"Hey! If not me, then who will keep ya on your toes?" He tried to defend himself.

Ichigo ignored the question and lightly tapped his head against the tree trunk, "It's like dealing with crazy children."

"Pot and kettle, king."

"Behave yourself and I'll spar with you later tonight," he bargained.

"HA! Deal! It's been agessssss. Bring it! Punk!"

Ichigo rubbed his nose, "And for the love of god, stop speaking like that idiot Tenjiro."

"I can speak however I wish and frankly I think the word describes you wel- Yow! What the hell Tensa. Let go of my ear."

 _"_ _My apologies Ichigo. I'll make sure he behaves himself," He didn't sound sorry at all. There was an amused tone in his voice._

"Thanks, Tensa. I'll see you guys later."

Ichigo leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. His spirits tend to more mischievous nowadays than ever before. Might have something to do with Ossan de-aging. His former authority figure in his inner world was a kid again.

He closed his eyes and drifted away for a few minutes.

* * *

Unknown to Ichigo, his actions were seen by the other two in the house. They fell asleep sprawled in the living room after drinking one too many cups of sake.

And awoke to the sound of Ichigo shouting in surprise.

A little clumsy from their hung-over state, they fumbled as they reached for their zanpakuto and opened the sliding door leading to the back lawn. Both froze when they witnessed Kazui pointing and shouting at an empty space near the pond.

The watched with amusement as the younger shinigami scolded his spirits Shiro and Tensa.

This also confirmed that their guest most likely had dual blades like them and had two zanpakuto spirits as well.

It was amusing to see a high ranking shinigami argue with air. And they continued to watch until Kazui leaned back against the tree and fell back asleep in the shade.

Kyoraku chuckled and Ukitake had an amused smile on his face.

It was still a bit early to get up on a weekend, but they were already awake, and it was pointless to go back to bed, so they decided to get ready for the day. Shunsui had a room at Jushiros place and vice versa, since they always often hung out at each other's place.

Unlike Kazui, both shinigami captains were dressed in their usual clothing in case of an emergency.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in a tea shop with Shunsui and Jushiro. They thought it would be a good idea to eat out for breakfast and give him the tour of Seireitei simultaneously.

The streets were fairly empty his early in the morning, with a few early risers roaming around doing some shopping or getting a bit to eat.

They all shared a pot of tea between the three of them. Jushiro and Ichigo both opt to eat a bowl of ume ochazuke with their tea, whereas Shunsui went with the classic fried fish, rice, and a bowl of miso soup.

After breakfast, they made their way around the shopping district where Ichigo spotted Yumichika roaming around a clothing store. His feathered eyebrow was quite distinct.

And surprisingly, in the adjacent clothing store was Matsumoto. Her loud voice carried out into the streets and she flashed from one clothing rack to the next. With her was Nanao and Isane. Though the latter two were mainly trailing behind Rangiku as they conversed with each other.

Ichigo could have sworn the lieutenant of the tenth squad was not an early bird. So why was she up and about already, and in such good mood?

After some scouring, he found his answer there on the front of the store, written on paper, was a sale sign. While supplies last.

 _Ahh, that explains it._

"Nanao-chan!" the eighth captain sashayed over to the store with smoochy expression on his face.

Ichigo watched as Nanao appeared startled before adjusting her glasses and gripping her ever present book tighter to her chest.

When Shunsui went in for a hug, she wacked him with her dictionary-thick text and greeted him, "Captain."

"Ouch my sweet Nanao-chan is so cruel," he spoke as he was crouched on the ground nursing his nose.

"I'm surprised to see you up early. I thought for certain you would sleep in," she ignored his previous statement.

"Maa, as you can see Juu and I were showing-"

"HEYA! Captains! Good morning!" Rangiku's boisterous voice interrupted the lazy captain's explanation.

She appeared from behind a rack with clothes of all color and design piled in her arms. She waved as she approached them.

Ichigo watched from a distance as the group of shinigami captains and lieutenants greeted and chatted with each other. He spotted a bookstore a couple of stores away and decided to check it out. It's been years since he's last purchased a book. And he never really had the opportunity to shop in Seireitei. Usually when he was in Soul Society, it was for a mission or a rescue mission and then he would go straight home right after because he had homework or other work attend to.

He pushed the door open and was hit straight away with the scent of paper, ink, and the unique smell of aged books. The bookstore here was a bit smaller and cramped than the ones he visited in the living world. Many of the shelves where squished closely together so that they could fit more books into the room.

He nodded towards the store owner when he welcomed him.

Weaving his way in and out the shelves he glanced at all the different genres they stocked. He found a section about Seireitei history, history of noble houses, educational books on writing, reading, science, and mathematics, SWA published magazines and introduction to shinigami, to name a few.

Ichigo grabbed the book about Seireitei history, a couple of notebooks, and pens. The pens were a bit pricey since it was being imported from the living world, but he preferred them over a brush and ink stick.

He approached the smiling merchant and placed his items on the counter. As he was counting out his money, he noticed a very familiar character on the left side of the counter. Apparently, there was a new Chappy the Rabbit story that was released a couple days ago, and it was being promoted in the front of the store. He smiled at the childish drawing.

After he paid for his things, he tucked his purchased under his arm and walked back out into the slight humid air.

"Ah, so that's where you disappeared off to Kazui-kun."

Ichigo blinked at them.

 _Right. I walked off without saying anything._

"Sorry, Shunsui-san. I just saw this store and I guess I walked in without thinking."

The man waved off the apology and Nanao nodded in understanding at the feeling. She would personally prefer to be in the bookstore instead of trailing after clothing stores.

Jushiro approached him and peered at his purchases, "Find something interesting?"

He nodded, "Just a few things. And a history book."

"Yare, yare, you're weird," Shunsui said eyeing the brick under his arm, "A history book?"

Jushiro and Nanao both gave the sakkat-wearing man an eye roll.

Ichigo eyed the book-wielding fukutaichou as she approached him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Shiba-dono. My name is Ise Nanao the lieutenant of the 8th squad," she greeted with a bow.

He blinked at the address. What?

Returning the bow, he added, "It's nice to meet you Ise-fukutaichou. And please, I insist you call me Kazui."

From an outsider's perspective, it was kind of humorous to see two shinigami's with two equally thick tombs cradled in their arms.

She nodded, "If you ever need a recommendation on a book, I'd be glad to help."

"Thank you," he didn't expect that, but appreciated it nonetheless.

Nanao walked back to her friends as she thought about the next SWA subscription focused on Kazui Shiba. She'd have to discuss it with the other during the next weekly meeting, but she could already see another exclusive print complete with interview article and photos.

Ichigo never really had the opportunity to get to know Nanao Ise before. She was always lingering around with the higher ups or running around to complete paperwork. She always struck him as the diligent type, but she seemed nice enough.

He watched as Rangiku continued to shop while piling even more clothes in her arms. At that rate, she'll need more arms.

"Maa, my Nanao-chan is nicer to you than she is to me," Shunsui had a dark cloud floating above his head.

"Perhaps if you do your paperwork every now and then without having her force you to do it, she would be kinder to you as well," Jushiro said and patted his friends' shoulder.

They continued walking down the street lined with shops. Jushiro walking into a tea store and purchased a couple bags of dried tea leaves.

It was almost noon and the sun was nearly at its peak. Ichigo was glad that he ditched his shihakusho, haori, and cloak for something lighter. It amazed him how unaffected the captains looked.

He thought he heard distant laughter but ignored it.

Five minutes later, shivers ran down his back.

 _'Oh shit.'_

He completely forgot about him.

Quickly snapping his head to the left, right, and above. He sighed, 'Good I still have time.'

Catching the attention of his tour guides he asked, "Is there a place we can hide-, uh, I mean disappear off to for a while?"

Before either of them could ask why, they heard the crazy laughter of the eleventh squad captain a few alleys away and automatically understood.

Ichigo followed them as they led him to the 13th barracks. There were a lot of shinigami's in the training field practicing kata's or sparring against another person. There were a couple people sweeping the courtyard as well.

The moment they stepped into the gate, the 13th division shinigami stopped what they were doing and greeted their captain as well the 8th captain.

"Captain! Good Afternoon!" came a cheerful voice.

"Captain Ukitake! Good day!" another male voice shouted out just as cheerful.

"Beat it Sentaro. I was here first!"

"Liar! I was here first. You just spoke sooner. Captain, will you stay for a while? Should I prepare a pot of tea for you?"

"Ha! I already prepared a pot of tea. You're too slow."

"What are you talking about? I made that tea."

"No, I did!"

The two third seats of the 13th squad argued.

"Ah, hello Kiyone and Sentaro. Tea would be great, thank you," their captain smiled at them and their antics.

"Of course, captain! Anything for you!" Kiyone said while shoving the other 3rd seat away.

"Yes! We love making tea for you!" Sentaro added shoving back.

Shunsui gave Jushiro an amused look. He had an interesting bunch of subordinates.

They were just about to walk past the two third seats, when they remembered something.

Twin gasps were heard behind them.

They turned back to see Kazui glance up from his book to see Kiyone and Sentaro staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Kaien?!" They both shouted aloud.

He blinked.

"Eh?" was Ichigo's brilliant response.

Jushiro face-palmed.

"This is Shiba Kazui. Kaien's cousin," he corrected his officers.

"Cousins?!" they repeated simultaneously while scrutinizing the young shinigami's face.

"Yo!" he gave them a two-finger salute, not knowing what else to do or say.

Apparently, that confused them further.

"Cousins?!" They exclaimed a second time with clear disbelief.

"Uhhhh…" another brilliant response.

* * *

After countless explanations and reassurances that Kazui was not Kaien, the group of three shinigami's were allowed to continue their journey into Ukitake's office.

At the center of the room in front of the window was a large desk with paper stacked high on the side. Off on the side was a couch, low table, and a couple seating mats.

Jushiro took one glance at the paperwork and sighed.

They all took a seat around the table with Shunsui calling dibs on the couch. Ichigo placed his purchased items on the table and pulled it zanpakutos off his back. It was difficult to sit comfortably with them hanging on his back.

No later, there was a knock on the door before it slid open revealing the two third seats once more. Both of them were carrying trays with a teapot, cups, and some snacks including ohagi and mochi. They both shoved against each other as they walked closer. It was a miracle none of the contents flew off the tray.

"I'm first!"

"No, I'm first!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

The 13th captain sweat dropped and dismissed them while Ichigo scowled at the bickering.

Jushiro noticed Ichigo's scowl and apologized, "They can be quite the handful."

"Don't worry about it. I honestly have no idea how you lasted so long with them constantly competing against each other."

He laughed, "It's a skill I've honed over the years."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the day. Ichigo continued to flip through his book, underlining a few things here and there.

"Don't even think about it Jushiro."

The white-haired captain raised a brow in response.

"I can see you eyeing the paperwork on your desk. It's our day off, meaning we do zero work. Save that energy for Monday," Shunsui warned while taking a bit of a red bean daifuku.

The poor captain sighed.

"Ne, Kazui-kun. What do you do for fun?" The 8th captain asked.

"For fun?" he thought for a moment, "Train."

The captain shook his head in disappointment, "Young people nowadays. Just like Toshirou. What do you do for fun that has nothing to do with shinigami business?" he re-worded his question.

Ichigo took on an intense thinking pose.

The elders sweat dropped.

He was thinking too hard…

Surely there was something.

After a couple of minutes, Ichigo thumped his right fist on his left palm in an 'Ah-ha' moment, "I like sleeping."

Jushiro still had a sweat drop on the back of his head, but Shunsui winked in approval.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I could show you all the great places to take a nap around Seireitei."

That's pretty much how the day went on. They sat and talked all day until evening when Shunsui excused himself to join a few shinigami's over at the bar for drinks and karaoke night. Ichigo and Jushiro left the division soon after, picking up some take out on their way back to the Ugendo.

It was a quiet evening and they ate out on the porch overlooking the pond. Jushiro taught him a bit about Seireitei and its inner workings while Ichigo listened carefully. He told him a bit about the other captains as well and their lieutenants. After cleaning the dishes, they both retired early and bid each other good-night. As he fell asleep, he entered his inner world and fulfilled his promise to Shiro who was elated. After the spar, Ichigo went off to greet Tensa and Nejibana at her palace.

* * *

On Sunday, Ichigo was by himself at the Ugendo. Jushiro promised beforehand to help his 6th and 7th seat with their training and was at his division instructing them on their day off. Whereas, Shunsui was at his own house, apparently still hung over from yesterday's activities.

He spent most of his morning in his room reading his new book and jotted notes in his book. After three hours of that, he went out to the spacious yard and prepared to do some kata's taught by his father, Urahara, and Tenjiro. The first two kata's were executed using zangetsu's sealed blade and the third one used both Zangetsu and Nejibana. Tenjiro created a list of kata's for Ichigo to do while using both sealed blades.

He felt comfortable grasping the familiar weight of his zanpakutos. He could feel their energy mixing with his with every block and slash he performed. He repeated each kata a few times until his movements flowed like water and stuck with precision.

His twin pitch-black blades were beautiful and stood out in daylight, but at night they were practically invisible.

After a couple hours of practicing katas he began to get hungry and returned to his room to freshen up. Dressed in his usual shihakusho and sleeveless haori, he exited the house and walked towards the market. He had his map tucked into the folds of his top incase if he got lost. Last thing he needs is to accidently walk in front of the eleventh division.

There were noticeably more shinigami's roaming the streets during this time of day. Ichigo ignored the stared he was receiving and had a well-placed scowl on his face as they pointed at him after getting a glance of his haori.

Ichigo went to the same tea house and ate the same food as yesterday. He knew how to cook, he just didn't feel like do it today.

The restaurant owner greeted him kindly remembering him from the previous day. He felt her stare at his back as he made his way over to an empty table by a window.

If there was more meat in his bowl than yesterday, he didn't mention anything. He simply paid for the food, thanked her, and walked back out to the street.

He just took off in a random direction and hoped he wouldn't run into trouble. After walking for half an hour, he discovered a line of pine trees surrounding an open field. He was far enough from the market and could barely hear a whisper. Pushing aside the branches, he managed to sneak into the field. It was empty for the most part. There was a short hill which led down to a large man-made pond. It was the biggest pond Ichigo laid eyes upon. There was a thin wooden bridge arched across the water. Ichigo eyed the huge kobus magnolia tree growing next to the body of water. It was beautiful. The white flowers decorating the entire tree made it appear like a cloud. There were a few petals scattered on the ground, but that was fine by Ichigo.

Walking up to the pond, he bent over and eyed the variety of fishes in the swimming in the pond. They all drew closer to him and stared as he reached a hand into the water. He could feel Nejibana's happiness as the fishes caressed his hand in greeting.

He rolled up his haori and used it as a pillow as he leaned back against the tree trunk. Ever since meeting Nejibana, he came to the realization that the sound of water relaxed him. Except for rain. He associated rain with bad memories. It always rained.

With his swords secured on his lap, he closed his eyes and drifted.

Sometime later, Ichigo awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps. They were light, so the person was female.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

His heart stopped, and his eyes shot open at the voice.

He knew that voice. He knew it very well.

He did not plan this. What was he supposed to do?

It's only been two day.

"Relax King. Just pretend ya don't know her."

It was a stupid idea, but he was considering it.

Could he do that?

 _"You must face your fears, Ichigo."_

 **"Just be yourself, but don't give anything important away. You were friends before. You can be friends again." **

"Hello?" her voice sounded in the open field.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly peeked his head around the tree trunk and saw her steps stutter. It was the same reaction he got from the 3rd seats. He spoke quickly to prevent the misidentification.

"Hi, the names Kazui Shiba. It's nice to meet you shinigami-san," he gave a pathetic wave, "Who're you?"

He heard her mutter _'Shiba'_ to herself with a frown, but otherwise ignored his question.

"Eh, Miss?" he asked lamely.

She looked up and stared at him at that as if he spoke a different language.

"Your name?" he repeated.

He watched her flustered movements with amusement and nostalgia.

She shuffled a few steps closer and bowed, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you Kazui Shiba."

Ichigo wiped the sad smile off his face and offered a small grin, "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you here to enjoy the view as well?" he motioned to the pond.

"I'm afraid not. I usually come here to train in the evenings," she confessed.

Ichigo blinked.

 _Evening already? Damn, how long was I asleep for?_

"May I ask what you're doing in the 13th division training ground?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Is that where this is? In all honesty, I just happened across this place while walking around randomly. I came to this division yesterday with Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou. I guess my feet just carried me through the same path."

Rukia stood silent at the information and wasn't too worried about the stranger since he seemed to be associated with her captain. If anything, she could ask Ukitake-taichou later tomorrow.

"You're a shinigami, Shiba-san?" It's been years since she spoke that name aloud.

"Yeah, and please call me Kazui."

She nodded and told Ichigo to call her Rukia as well.

"What squad are in?"

"I'm not part of any of the Gotei 13 squads," he answered truthfully.

She eyed him suspiciously.

He sighed and knew she wouldn't let it go until she received a solid answer.

Instead of answering, he simply stood and grabbed his folded haori, placing it back over his shihakusho and slipped his zanpakuto onto his back. He walked past her, giving her the opportunity to see the symbol on the back. He stood a short distance away from her.

Ichigo took advantage of her shocked state to look at her. He hasn't seen that hairstyle on her head in forever, but for the most part she looked exactly the same and sounded the same. Still a midget he chuckled internally.

Rukia was surprised at the insignia he wore.

She never met a member of the Zero Squad in person.

* **Ehem** *

She started and turned at the sound of someone's throat clearing.

Rukia stared at him uncomprehending as he unsheathed an elegant black katana from its sheath.

"You said you came here to train. What do you say we train together, Rukia?" His expression was gentle, "Come on. Show me what you got."

Ichigo motioned Zangetsu towards the empty spot in front of him in encouragement. This will allow him to gauge her skill level and hopefully help her improve for any upcoming battles.

He watched as Rukia hesitantly walked towards the indicated space and unsheathe Sode no Shirayuki. She took a basic academy stance which was a bit disappointing.

He grinned and in blink of an eye he was directly within arm's reach with his blade pointing at above her head. The blade was away from her line of sight, but Ichigo could clearly see and feel the blade shake in his hands.

Inhale. Exhale.

 _'Calm down.'_

"Don't hold back now. Give me everything you got, shorty," he moved back to his original spot and barely held back his laughter at her pissed off expression.

"Who're you calling a shorty, pirate wannabe!"

"Oh, my apologies, I meant to say midget," He couldn't help it.

"Course ya couldn't, king."

Ichigo stood with anticipation as her attitude changed to one of confidence. Her grip on the hilt tightened momentarily before she flashed forward and stuck.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the open field.

"Good," he complimented as their eyes connected.

She immediately prepared another attack.

Ichigo easily followed through with her movement and together they began a controlled dance around the field.

* * *

That was how he spent his days for the past two weeks.

Some nights he would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. During those times he'd spends the rest of his night laying on the roof gazing at the stars.

He began the simple routine of waking up, doing research, followed by katas, nap (usually somewhere outside), then meet up with Rukia in the evening for a spar.

If Jushiro ever gave him concerned looks about the dark shadows under his eyes, or his poor eating habits, Ichigo pretended not to notice. The elder Shinigami occasionally tried to invite Ichigo out to eat with him and Shunsui, but most the time the offer was declined with Ichigo stating he had work he had to attend to.

His meeting with the Shiba siblings was a near death experience. He found their compound at the same place it was before with the same two giant hands holding a banner boldly stating "Kukaku Shiba" in black ink. Both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko jumped down from their hiding spot when they saw Ichigo approach.

"Come no further, soul reaper."

They crossed their arms across their chest and gave Ichigo a punked look which lasted until Ichigo removed the hood covering his face.

"Yo, I'm Kazui Shiba" he waved while ignoring their reaction, "Is Kukaku in?"

Shirohanehiko ran inside the building behind him, leaving a trail of dirt in its wake while Koganehiko remained in place.

In no time at all, the younger of the twin returned stating Kukaku will see him.

They led him into the compound, down the stairs and into a small hallway. Ichigo remembered this place well. This was the place they stayed at while learning how to use the reishukaku to break into Seireitei.

He watched as both twins kneeled in front a rice door and informed their arrival.

"Kukaku-dono, the visitor has arrived," Shirohanehiko stated.

"May he enter?" Koganehiko continued.

They heard someone shuffling inside the room and the sound of a cup clattering on a table. There were two voiced inside the room. One belonging to a female and the other belonging to a male. The male voice was speaking in an intense hushed tone while the female was arguing back. The male yelped as something or someone hit him.

"Yeah, yeah, let him in," Kukaku replied a moment later.

Both the twins scooted to either side and pulled the side of the sliding door open at the sametime.

The doors open revealing Kukaku sitting on the throne of pillows with her pipe hanging between her fingers. Ganju was sitting in seiza on the side of the table glaring at table.

Ichigo was standing there outside the door staring at his cousins. His hood was still off allowing them to see Kukaku to see his face straight away.

He watched as her annoyed expression fell off her face being replaced by shock and disbelief.

"Nii-san?" her voice rang out in the room.

Ganju startled from his seated position and flicked his eye away from the table to look at their shinigami visitor. Just like his sister, his mouth dropped open at the sight of a man who looked exactly like their deceased older brother. The main difference being the eyepatch, haircut, and eye color.

The siblings starred as their brothers look-a-like stepped forward and bowed.

"Sup, I'm Kazui Shiba. It's nice to finally meet you both."

They blinked slowly at the name.

Kazui, not Kaien.

The physical similarities were too incredible.

They weren't aware another Shiba was in the Gotei 13. In fact, they were quite surprised when Shiroganehiko informed them a Shiba soul reaper requested an audience with Kukaku. The last of the Shiba members in the Gotei 13 passed away, one of their deaths still remain a mystery.

Kukaku eyed the man for a second more before pointing at the spot in front of the table.

"Sit," she practically ordered.

Kazui moved further into the room and sat after removing his swords from his back.

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko slid the door back closed and sat outside the room then staring at the wall in front of them.

Between the three of them, they were quiet.

"Well you certainly look like a Shiba," Kukaku initiated the conversation, "You from the branch family?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

Technically his father Isshin was the head of the Shiba branch family when they were still considered nobles, but he decides not to mention that bit of information yet, "I arrived at Seireitei a few days ago and decided stop by your compound to introduce myself. I heard a lot about your infamous fireworks talent."

She grinned at that last comment.

"What do you mean you just arrived to Seireitei? Aren't you a shinigami? Or were you stationed in the human world before?"

"Well, how do I explain this," he ran a hand through his hair, "I was in the Royal Palace for the past few years, but I'll be remaining here in the Soul Society for the next few years working as a field agent of sorts."

Ichigo watched amused as Ganju's mouth dropped even further down and Kukaku's pipe fall to the ground. It was impressive since she cared for that pipe as if it was her child.

He gave them time to process the information and re-boot their brain. Instead, he took time to look around the room. It was still sparsely decorated with a few calligraphy art hanging off the pale blue painted walls. The tatami mats were in pretty good condition with only a few little scruff marks here and there. Probably from Kukaku beating up Ganju. That poor guy.

"Does that mean you're a, a… One of them?" Ganju asked.

Ichigo was confused by the question.

Kukaku punched Ganju on the top of his head, "He meant to ask if you're a Royal Guard."

 _Ah._

Ichigo nodded and unclasped his cloak while shifting on his mat. Displaying the back of haori to the siblings in confirmation.

"I am the sixth member of the Zero Squad," he twisted back into his original position facing them.

Kukaku whistled, "Wow, how'd that happen?"

Ichigo blinked, "Well, the truth is, was that I was lying on the ground dying slowly after battle. They found me, saved me, then brought me to the Soul Palace where they trained me and later offered me an official position their squad."

Their complexions paled after hearing the news of another Shiba dying. It was a clan curse.

"So, what do you want from us?" She had to ask.

He stared at her, "Nothing. I simply wanted to take the time to visit other family members while I was in town."

"What about your parents? Siblings?"

They observed as Kazui's eyes became bleak. His expression became closed off, but they could feel his helplessness and grief.

"Gone," that one word carried much weight.

Kukaku and Ganju wanted to know what happen to his family but respected his privacy. They didn't press for information.

A clap sounded throughout the room.

"Well," an up tone in her voice as she got up and walked around the table and tossing an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, "Welcome to the family cuz! Let's celebrate tonight the return of our cousins return."

Ichigo waved his hands in front of himself, "Ah that's fine, you don't need to- Ack!"

He sat there nursing his bleeding nose.

"Listen here Kazui. If I suggest we do something, we do it. Got it?" Kukaku glared at him.

Ichigo nodded.

"Now what do ya say?"

"I'd love to stay for the celebration, thanks Kukaku-san" his voice was muffled from pitching his nose to slow the bleeding.

She noogied his hair, "Since you're a member of the family, the proper address is Kukaku-nee-san brat. Right?"

He continued to nod frantically, "Of course, Kukaku-nee-san."

She's still firghtening.

Kukaku grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "I like you already cuz!"

They spent the entire evening eating, drinking, telling stories, and playing games. He missed the feeling of having someone who he could call family near him. Ganju spent an entire hour pounding the names of his boars into Kazui's head.

Before he returned to Seireitei, He dragged Kazui outside the compound where a line of boars were standing in attention. Some of them even had their hair styled in unique ways.

"These are?" he questioned.

Ganju glared at him and pointed at each boar, "Do not refer to them as 'these'. Listen up! Their names are, Bonnies, Connie, Tony, Annie, Sunny, Honey, Manny, Nanny, and Kanbei!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the last name, "Why's his name different?"

The boar enthusiast yelled, "Kanbei's a she, you Neanderthal!"

"Ehhhhhh?!"

_SPACE_

Ichigo returned to the Ugendo well past midnight and bumped into a few walls here and there. His ruckus woke Jushiro up from his rest and the elder shinigami exited his room in time to witness Kazui apologizing to one the interior pillars in his living room.

As the 13th captain stepped closer to the younger shinigami, the smell of sake hit his senses. The gentle captain stared at the boy in horror after realizing why he was being so clumsy.

Kazui was drunk and apparently, he thought the pillar was a person. If he was that drunk, it was a miracle he managed to make it to the right house.

He knew it was pointless to lecture Kazui in the state he was in now and instead guided him to his room and helped him settling into his bed after removing his zanpakutos, haori, waraji and tabi.

Taking one more glance around the room, he closed the door and sighed then continued to his own room.

The following morning, Jushiro left a glass of water on the table next to Kazui's futon before leaving for his division.

Shunsui snuck into the 13th captain's office during lunch and questioned his friends concerned expression.

Minutes later a loud bellow of laughter was heard all throughout the barracks.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was convinced he was dying as he laid pathetically on the bathroom tiled floor with his head resting on the toilet lid.

* * *

A week later, he was in backyard taking a nap when a hell butterfly flew across his face landing perfectly on his pointer finger. It was a message from Rukia. She was leaving on a mission to the living world. If everything goes as planned, she'll return within a month.

Hollow activities in Karakura remained very low, partially since Ichigo's passing with his mother. There was no longer the uncontrolled flux of reiatsu luring hollows into the town. This is the reason why Rukia's stay in the living world will be considerably shorter than the three months the Rukia from his original timeline spent in his hometown.

The message basically mentioned that she wouldn't be available to meet up for their evening spars that night, since they were currently preparing the Senkaimon for her travel. Technically, all shinigamis are capable of opening their own senkaimon, but it takes years of control. Therefore, mainly captains and vice-captains are allowed to use their zanpakuto to open a connecting gateway. For other shinigamis such as academy students, unseated officers and some unseated officers the use of the official senkaimon was necessary since they lacked the skills necessary.

Ichigo dismissed the butterfly quickly and shunpo-ed to his room to pick up an important package he procured a while back from a shinigami shop in the market. It took a lot of bargaining and false threats to get his hands on the item, but it was worth it in his opinion. After he retrieved the wrapped package from his closet, he made his way over to Sokyoku Hill. He saw a little crowd gathered to wish Rukia good luck on her mission. Included in the group was her captain Ukitake, the two 3rd seats, Renji, and of course Shunsui and Nanao. Ichigo swore those two captains were joined at the hip.

Rukia was speaking with Renji when she noticed Kazui's arrival on the hill. He stood almost on the other side on the hill. Renji paused when he noticed Rukia wasn't paying attention and instead was looking around his body. He watched in confusion as Rukia ran towards another man with an eye patch on his face and two swords slung across his back.

She halted right in front of Kazui with a smile on her face, "You came."

Kazui's eyes warmed, "Of course. I might as well see you off if I won't be able to see you for a month. Take care of yourself out there, midget." he placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

She batted his hand away and flustered trying to fix her hair, "I can take care of myself pirate," she glared at him.

"Of course, you can. Is that why I beat you in every single one of our spars?" he joked and raised his arms up by his side in a 'who knows' pose.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "That's because you're a captain! I'm not even a seated officer yet," she pointed at him, "But I'll beat you one day."

Ichigo laughed at her determination, "I'll wait for that day then."

The scowl dropped from her face and was replaced by a small smile, "I should go."

She watched as Kazui reached into the folds of his shihakusho and pulled out a paper wrapped package the size of his hand. He handed the package to her and told her it was a good luck gift.

She stared at him with disbelief as she held the present. At his urging, she unwrapped the package revealing a Soul Candy Dispenser in the shape of Chappy the Rabbit. She stared at it with visible stars shining in her eyes. It was impossible! She was on the preorder list for years and they always sold out before she could get her hands on one, yet here she was standing with one in her hands.

But how did he know?

"Kazui," she started but wasn't sure what to say, "Thank you!"

He smiled back and waved over towards the group waiting patiently for her, "No problem. Now go and don't get into any trouble, midget."

She placed the treasured item into her shihakusho as the tick mark returned to her forehead, "Stop calling me that pirate-boy!"

He ruffled her hair once more and flashed away before she could kick his shins.

She huffed in frustration before walking back to the group.

"Who the hell was he?" Renji asked earning a bruised shin in the process.

Rukia smirked at the chance of releasing her frustration.

"His name is Kazui Shiba," she answered her fallen childhood friend.

"I didn't know you were acquainted with him," came the soothing voice of her captain.

In the background Kiyone and Sentaro were both exclaiming the word "cousins?" over and over again as if the word held all the answers in the world.

"Oh Ukitake-taichou. I met him a few weeks ago in our divisions training ground taking a nap under the kobus magnolia tree by the pond. He didn't realize where he was at the time and volunteered to help me train. We've been sparring against each other during the evenings since then," she replied honestly.

"I see. I'm glad to hear you've been improving your skills. I'll have to thank Kazui as well for his time."

Shunsui had a dream-like expression on his face at the mention of a nap. He'd agree that the location under the kobus tree was magnificent. Nanao held back an eyeroll.

They were all surprised to see Rukia and Kazui interact as if they were friends, since none of them were aware they knew each other. Jushiro wondered why Rukia seemed a happier lately. He supposed that was why. It was like a scene from the past as they observed the two shinigamis joking around with each other. Jushiro frowned thinking for a moment about the younger shinigami. Kazui really should take better care of himself.

* * *

Ichigo was strolling around the market after bidding Rukia goodbye. He supposed now would be a good time to make a house call to Hueco Mundo. He had a certain green-headed espada to find along with a few more.

"Look Kenny there he is!" a childish voice exclaimed sending shivers down Kazui's spine.

Heavy footsteps followed revealing the huge frame of Kenpachi Zaraki laughing maniacally.

"Hahahaha! Finally!" he unsheathed his battered zanpakuto, "I finally found you, Kazui Shiba!"

"Shit"


	3. Another Showdown!

Thank you for your kind words everyone! I'm still shocked at all the positive review's I've received. I hope my future chapters live up to your expectations. This chapter is still a bit rough around the edges, but I thought it would be better to post something rather than wait another week. Again, I'll revisit the previous chapters and revise where it's needed. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. -.- I still have no writing talents/abilities.

As for pairings... I have no clue, but I'm open for suggestions.

* * *

Previously...

" _Hahahaha, finally," Kenpachi grinned manically while unsheathing his beaten zanpakuto, "I finally found you Kazui Shiba,"_

" _Shit"_

* * *

' _Will he be disappointed if I shunpo-ed away?'_

It would be an easy thing to do especially since the 11th captain hasn't mastered the technique as of yet.

"I would be," Shiro responded to his question, "But then again, if ya run away now, Aizen might think you're a coward thus giving ya the advantage again."

Ichigo sighed, ' _This was exactly why I miss Ossan. The voice of reason.'_

" _If you fight and win, he may leave you alone for a while ," Tensa supplied trying to measure up to his old self. _

"Or he'll wanna fight more often until he beats ya, King."

" **Then make a bet. If you win, he has to leave you alone," Nejibana amended Tensa's suggestion. **

"Tch, King will whip his ass. He ain't anything like his future self. This one can't even hear his zanpakutos voice yet. Pa-the-tic. King could easily defeat him even if he was stone drunk."

Ichigo's face heated in embarrassment at the reference, ' _I thought we agreed not to mention that incident ever again.'_

"Hahaha! King got lectured like a five year old. "

" _It's not my fault Kukaku refused to let me leave unless I drank her under the table. And that women has the same alcohol tolerance as Matsumoto."_

"Hey, you listening to me?" Kenpachi's gruff voice interrupted their conversation.

There was a crowd gathering around them. Apparently they were curious why a Gotei 13 captain had his zanpakuto pointed at the Zero Squad shinigami. Now that Ichigo was paying attention, he heard whispers and murmurs about placing bets.

"Don't tell me you're afraid," The larger shinigami taunted with a disappointed frown.

"Aww, but Kenny, isn't he supposed to be super strong?" Yachiru pouted from her position on his shoulder, "Please fight. We've been looking for you for days!" she continued to plead with those big round eyes that put puppies to shame.

The murmurs of the crowd increase at the mention of a fight. They all looked excited to see how powerful and skilled Kazui Shiba was. Many of them were doubtful that the six members of the Zero Squad were capable of defeating the entire Gotei 13 forces.

Some of the shinigami's surrounding Kenpachi and Ichigo began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Ichigo's shoulders dropped a little as the crowd doubled in size with the chant gathering even more people, ' _Escaping now would be near impossible. Isn't it a workday? What are they all doing at the market?' he scowled at the thought._

Kenpachi's bloodthirst slowly died down after he defeated Unohana. He began to act more mature and actually did some paperwork instead of passing it on to Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ichigo wasn't 100% of the details that went on during his battle with the former 4th captain, but it must have disappointed the current Kenpachi. After all, from what he understood, the bigger man used to look up to and admire her.

Ichigo felt his zanpakuto spirits recede back into his inner world, since their help would hardly be necessary.

"I will agree to fight you on one condition," Ichigo finally answered.

The eleventh captain's grin became wilder, "What is it?"

Ichigo gave him a serious look, "If I win, then you cannot challenge me to a spar ever again," he spoke with finality.

Silence.

"But," his continued, "If you are able to make contact with your zanpakuto and obtain shikai, then I'll consider another round."

The sound of laughter grew in the muted marketplace. He watched as Kenpachi threw his head back howled aloud. Ichigo remained as he was with a blank expression. The shinigami around them were whispering full force again.

Kenpachi threw him an amused look, "Fine. You got yourself a deal Shiba!"

"Yay! Kenny's going to have a lot of fun!" Her little arms were waving around in the air.

Ichigo sweat dropped as Kenpachi began raising his sword above his head.

"Wait, wait, wait," He shouted, "Are you crazy? We can't fight here," he motioned around them, "There are shops, restaurants, and people nearby. Use your brain you damn Neanderthal."

Kenpachi gave a nonchalant shrugged like the fact didn't bother him.

' _Probably doesn't'_

A few of the shinigami's surround them let out a sigh of relief. They certainly didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

With a mutual agreement, they moved the upcoming spar to the eleventh barracks training ground. There was plenty of space there for the two of them. They unwisely followed Yachiru's directions towards their barracks and made it in record time of one hour and twenty-seven minutes. Ichigo was tempted to pull out his map after an hour passed.

' _Didn't we just pass that tower fifteen corners ago?'_

More walking...

" _I swear that tree looks exactly like the one we saw twenty-five minutes ago. It even has the same missing branch on the right-side.'_

As they weaved around Seireitei, they unknowingly picked up more shinigami who glanced at the crowd in interest.

Ichigo started incredulity at the captain and vice-captain. Kenpachi had a serene expression on his face while Yachiru had a stubborn pout on her face after hearing the shinigami's behind them doubt her sense of direction.

At last, he could see the barracks with the painted kanji eleven printed boldly on the gate. The shinigami's behind them actually cheered at the sight.

' _Seriously. Don't they have work to do?'_

Upon entering the barracks, they saw both Ikkaku and Yumichika standing/posing near the entrance. They welcomed their captain and glanced around at the crowd. Their eyes connected to Ichigo and his sleeveless haori.

Ikkaku whistled lowly, "That explains why our barracks have been swamped by hordes of shinigami."

' _Eh?'_

Together, the group walked around the eleventh barracks to the backyard outdoor training ground."

At that point the murmuring transformed into full-blown chatter. The training ground was huge with large white walls surrounded the training grounds. It was nearly the equivalent size of four football fields.

Ichigo swirled his head around. Boy, Seireitei sure knows how to get news out fast. It never seizes to amaze him. All around him were shinigami's from all different squads. They were smart to settle on the roof of the 11th barracks or on the wall surrounding the training ground. It would be tragic if they became collateral damage.

His eyes easily spotted several captains and the lieutenants scattered around the field. Even the head captain was there with Sasakibe standing a step behind him. Tosen, Komamura, Hisagi, and Iba were gathered together at the furthest corner of the training field. Toshiro, Byakuya, Rangiku, and Renji were on top of the side wall. Toshiro and Renji both had their arms crossed with an irritated look on their face for different reason. Rangiku was hugging Toshiro, nearly choking the smaller captain and Renji was eyeing Ichigo with narrowed eyes. Byakuya just stood there with his eyes closed.

He caught Kyoraku and Jushiro waving at his direction from their spot near the Head Captain on the eleventh barracks. The white-haired captain was looking a bit concerned at Ichigo. Shunsui placed a hand on the worried captain's shoulder and said something to him which seemed to alleviate some of his concerns. Also on the same roof, Unohana and Isane were on standby in case their assistance was needed.

Ichigo spotted Omaeda's purple scarf before seeing Soi-Feng's swamped figure next to him. They were naturally standing by themselves. Kurotsuchi and Nemu seemed to be missing.

Kenpachi told Yachiru to join Ikkaku and Yumichika on the wall and to stay out of their way. She smiled and jumped off while cheering.

As the remaining two made their way to the center of the field, Ichigo had to force his steps not to stutter when he located Aizen and Gin conversing with each other on the corner opposite of Tosen and Komamura. Aizen looked up and stared at Ichigo while offering him a smile. Ichigo held back a scowl and his intent to kill and nodded back.

At the center of the field, both Kenpachi and Ichigo eyed each other. Kenpachi was trying to assess his opponent, while Ichigo was wondering how Rukia was settling in Karakura. Was she going to visit Mr. Hat & Clogs? There shouldn't be a need for those two to meet because she already had a Gikon. A normal Gikon without the additional cursed item. He should begin scouting Aizen soon. Who knows how he plans on getting his hands on the hogyoku. Or maybe Ichigo could go to the Urahara Shoten and demand the hogyoku now that he has the authority. Seems like a sound plan. He'll plan his trip over to the living world after this match.

They both bowed towards each other in respect and continued to stand. After a couple of minutes, Ichigo eyes followed as Kenpachi reached to unsheath his zanpakuto once more. His face never leaving his scared face.

' _I wonder if he and Tenjiro use the same hairspray.'_

Kenpachi tilted his head slightly when he noticed Ichigo just standing there with his arms hanging down on his sides. His zanpakutos were still sheathed on his back.

"Aren't ya going to draw your blade?" he questioned the day dreaming shinigami.

Kazui blinked, "Huh? Oh I'm fine, thanks," he dismissed the suggestion with a wave of his hand.

The shinigami's surrounding the training field sweat dropped.

Kenpachi blinked dumbfound, "What? Fine it's your funeral," the grin returned.

Without further ado, the eleventh captain charged forward in a fast dash. Ichigo mused that he ran quite fast without the use of shunpo, but it was still slow. The ground behind Kepachi exploded as his reiatsu spiked up. He still had his eye patch on, so most of his power was still being held back. A few of the weaker shinigami's began to feel a little dizzy from the power overload.

In a second, Kenpachi's zanpakuto swung diagonally downwards towards Ichigo's throat.

His eye never left Kenpachi's eye as he lifted his left hand to intercept the devastating blow.

Everyone watched as Ichigo stopped the blade with his bare hand, but no one was more shocked than Kenpachi. His eyes widened momentarily as he glanced at his blade where it connected with Kazui's hand. There was not even a drop of blood.

On the roof, the Soutaichou's eye cracked open as he stared at the scene. Unohana's was looking at the two fighters as well. Her blue eyes visible as her hand shook a bit in excitement. Jushiro and Shunsui were in awe especially after knowing how young the shinigami was. It was quite the feat.

Ichigo bowed his head slightly, hiding his smile as he lifted his right hand up in front of Kenpachi's torso.

"Brace yourself, Zaraki-Taichou," he warned before flicking the air between his hand and the captain's body.

In a blink of an eye, the eleventh captain went sailing across the training field. His body impacted the wall and continued to go right through it. Many jaws were hanging down as they witnessed the counterattack. Toshirou and Soi-Feng were no longer scowling and Byakuya's eyes were open in slight disbelief.

Was this the power of the Zero Squad? He didn't even use his zanpakuto and defeated a captain by flicking at him as if he was an ant.

Ichigo stood at the same location staring at the hole in the wall.

' _Is that it?'_

"Huh… I thought he was tougher than that,"

' _Same. I was expecting a little more.'_

"Ya can always fight me King!" Shiro volunteered.

' _Not interested. Go find Tensa or Nejibana'_

"KIIIIIIiiiiiiiiing" he whined, "That old coot is floating through the currents _still_. And I can't bother Nejibana. She's a queen don't ya know."

Ichigo looked surprised and ruffled the hair on the back of his head, ' _Is she?'_ he didn't know that.

Just then, intense yellow reiatsu shot up into the sky followed by uncontrollable laughter.

The shinigami's from the eleventh squad began cheering at the explosion.

"Go get em Captain Zaraki!" Ikkaku's voice shot out.

"Yay Kenny!"

Ichigo glanced up as the wall crumbled down even further as a figure bursted through it. Kanpachi had blood dribbling down his face and scuff marks on his arms, but otherwise looked fine. His eye patch was removed revealing yellow glowing eyes.

The bigger man swung his blade around recklessly as the excitement of the fight took over all logic. There was a familiar spark in Ichigo's eye as he remembered these fights. Grinning lightly, he sidestepped an attack and ducked before another. Pivoting on the ball of feet, he spun around Zaraki and planted his foot onto his back.

Zaraki growled and turned to face him, "Fight me with your sword already!"

"Is that really what you want?" amusement colored his voice.

"Yeah!" he answered without pausing.

"Ooh, Ooh! Use me king, use me! Give me some of his blood," Shiro jumped up and down in his head.

' _What are you? A vampire?'_

But he reached his hand back to grasp the hilt of Zangetsu. It's braided blue and black cords molded into his skin as he pulled the blade free from its sheath.

The surrounding shinigami's were in awe at the sight of his zanpakuto, especially since it was still in its sealed state. The black steal glinted dangerously in the sunlight. It was definitely one of the most elegant blades in Seireitei.

Ichigo could hear Shiro giggling in the background. It was disturbing because Shiro should never giggle. Ever.

Kenpachi nodded in approval, "Does your sword have a name?"

"Of course Zaraki-Taichou," he lifted his katana "this is Tensa Zangetsu in their sealed state."

"Wow! Such a beautiful blade Kazui-san!" Rangiku complimented loudly while clapping.

Nanao silently agreed, "Heavenly chain slaying moon. A worthy name for a worthy zanpakuto. I wonder what they can do."

"Maa, that name sounds awfully similar to his, don't you think?" Shunsui wondered aloud.

The Soutaichou grumbled while staring intently at the boy and Jushiro nodded slightly.

They watched as Kenpachi reared up for another attack.

Ichigo flash stepped a few meters away and lifted his blade above his head and concentrated the lowest of amount of reiatsu possible into the tip of the blade.

The surrounding shinigami's held their breath as they observed Ichigo's movement.

"Getsuga tenshou!" A light blue-shaped energy shot out from his zanpakuto.

Their eyes followed the blast across the field as it connected with Kenpachi's blade causing an explosion.

The smoke and dust cleared revealing Kenpachi standing with his sword hanging in his hand. Ichigo was directly in front of him with his zanpakuto millimeters away from the eleventh captain's jugular.

The fight was over.

"Damn, you're good," Kenpachi let out a disappointed sigh in defeat.

"Thanks, you too," Ichigo smiled back, "Sorry about your zanpakuto, but remember our deal."

Their audience watched with a gobsmacked expression as Kenpachi's blade cracked and slid off the hilt, stabbing the dirt. Only the hilt and part of the guard remained.

Ichigo placed his zanpakuto back into its midnight blue sheath.

"Aww Kenny you lost," Yachiru flew through the air and landed on the man's shoulder, "Kazu-Kazu is super strong!"

Among the audience, a certain captain and vice-captain looked confused at the last attack. It was definitely impressive that Kazui was able to pull off a technique like that while his blades remained sealed, but the name 'Getsuga Tenshou' was well known attack to them. Their previous captain also had a similar technique with the same name. It stuck them as odd that they both had a zanpakuto with erringly similar names, same attack commands, both Shiba's, and had some identical physical features including the same hair and eye color.

They weren't the only ones with these thoughts either.

"Captain," Rangiku address her captain in a serious tone, "Did you notice?"

Toshirou continued to stare at Kazui, "Yes."

"He's left handed! There aren't a lot of left handed shinigamis here," she exclaimed, "how exciting!"

Her captain lost his footing and looked at her with disbelief, "Be serious Matsumoto. He has dual swords, naturally he'll be left handed as well. And that's not what I was agreeing to."

She pouted, "Aw you're no fun captain."

"Let's go. We're done here," he shunpos off towards their division followed closely by his vice-captain.

Slowly, the shinigami's depart leaving behind a relatively empty training ground. Ichigo waved at Yachiru as they left to join the other division eleven members. It was almost dinner time and the sun was still shining intensely. Ichigo stretched his arms above his head and released a loud yawn, He used his hand to shield his face from the sun. He really should have brought his cloak. The last thing he needed was another pain in the ass sun tan on his face.

"That was an impressive fight, Shiba-san."

Ichigo felt ice trickle down his back as he turned around to face the speaker.

Aizen stood there with a smile on his face. His thick rectangular framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The voice of the madman has was disguised with gentle kindness. The words of a snake gift wrapped in the skin of a sheep.

"Aizen-taichou, thank you for the compliment," _bastard._

"I wouldn't have minded seeing you fight more, but I suppose Zaraki-taichou wasn't enough of a challenge for you. There's not even a speck of dirt on you haori. Such a shame," he continued. The smile not once leaving his face.

His eye wanted to twitch, "Zaraki-taichou is a powerful shinigami with much potential. He simply needs to hone his skills and understand the importance of his zanpakuto. Also, learning some basic strategy never hurts anyone. "

"Oh?" the fifth captain wondered, "I would enjoy hearing your thoughts. Do you perhaps have time now to discuss a few things, Shiba-san?" His glasses glinted from the sun's light ray revealing sharp brown eyes.

Ichigo opened his mouth to decline. He had a tree with a shaded area calling for him.

"Yare yare, we had plans to have dinner together, isn't that right Kazui-kun?" A warm calloused hand fell upon his shoulder.

Standing behind Ichigo was Shunsui, Jushiro, and Unohana standing on either side of him.

"Oh right. I forgot," Ichigo pretended to look sheepish.

"Maa, you need to eat more. You're like a twig," the hand tightened on his shoulder, "Look, even Retsu is joining us. How lucky are we?"

"Is that so?" Aizen's smile faltered, but was barely noticeable, "Perhaps next time, Shiba-san"

The group watched as Aizen bowed politely and walked away to where Tosen was standing with Gin by the front gate of the barracks.

Ichigo watched carefully as they flashed away in the same direction. He caught a grin from Ichimaru before he disappeared.

' _They're up to something.'_

"You should hunt them down later tonight."

" _Rukia is in the living world now. It's possible they still have plans to use her in some way."_

" **It would be easy to get to her since she's there alone. You should check-in on her just in case."**

He'll visit her before leaving for Hueco Mundo later next week.

* * *

In the end, Shunsui was telling the truth about going out to eat. The four of them ended up in relaxed restaurant called 'The Golden Boar.' It was a dimly lit place with soft music playing from a record player in the front of the building. It wasn't overly crowded, but it wasn't empty either. The waitress greeted them and directed them towards a table near the back of the restaurant.

They all sat with a menu opened in front of them. A lot of the food items were hearty, containing various meat options. There were quite a few Western food options which was unique. He wasn't sure what a filet mignon or a corn dog was. Thankfully there were a few japanese food options as well as he glanced further down the list.

' _It's not an actual dog, is it?'_ He couldn't stop thinking about it. He was trying to picture a dog with corn on a plate, but his mind kept conjuring an image of a dog in a corn cob costume. He was aware some people from other countries consumed dog meat, but the thought just wasn't appealing. Was it a popular food item here?

When he glanced up from his menu, he saw Shunsui and Retsu talking softly to each other while Jushiro still studying the menu next to him.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Ne Jushiro-san," he waited for the other captain to look over, "What's a corn dog?"

The white-haired captain stared at his serious expression in surprise, "I believe it's an American food item. Inside is ground up beef covered in some sort of fried bread. I've personally never tried it but I hear it's delicious."

"Ah, I see. Beef, huh?" he sighed, "good to know. But why is it called corn dog and not corn beef?" He shrugged to himself and continued to scan the menu.

Jushiro made an 'oh' face, figuring out why the younger shinigami seemed concerned.

Five minutes later, the waitress returned to take their order. Shunsui got an order of gyudon and sake, both Retsu and Jushiro got sushi with tea, and Ichigo went with a plate of tonkatsu and water.

 ***BEEP***

Ichigo reached into the folds of his shihakusho where he placed his communicator. On the screen was a message from Kirio with coordinates attached on the bottom of note. He sent them a notification that morning telling them he was planning on making a trip to Hueco Mundo to see if Aizen formed his military and to find out if he could break in to his base and gather any information. Kirio had been observing unusual reiatsu spikes there and send his the location where they were gathered. If memory serves correctly, the coordinates were of Las Noches. The sandy dunes of nothingness with the reversed moon.

Finding Aizen's palace will be easy, but finding Nel and convincing the other espadas will be tricky. He already knew he would have to kill a few espadas including Yammy, Zommari, Luppi, Nnoitra, Barragan, Aaroniero, and Szayelaporro.

Ichigo sighed. That was more than half the espadas and that's if he manages to convince the other half. Speaking about hollows, he should really visit the Vaizards soon. Hopefully they'll be at the usual warehouse when he does. He could already picture the waraji wielding Hiyori and piano mouth Shinji arguing against each other. Lisa will probably have an erotic book in her hands, like always.

What will he do about Kisuke and his family? Should he approach them? How?

He texted a message back to Kirio thanking her for the coordinates and placed his elbow on the table to rest his chin in his palm.

A part of him wished he could simply kill Aizen here and now, but he remembered what Tenjiro and Ichibei told him. They said he needed to acquire proof first. It's true that the Zero Squad has a lot of authority, but that didn't give them permission to act recklessly. With their rank, came trust. Trust with the rest of the Soul Society. Each death caused by their hands needs to be justified, thus the need for proof. Ichigo hoped Aizen had something worthy in his office at Hueco Mundo. That was a much safer option than waving the hogyoku in his face, hoping he'll blow his cover.

Ichigo ran his free hand through his hair while thinking about his options.

"Is everything alright?" Jushiro asked after seeing his frustration.

He glanced up at the question, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Maa, that was a good fight earlier," Shunsui laughed, "I kind of feel bad for Zaraki-taichou."

Ichigo grinned back, "I'm surprised at how much reiatsu he holds back. He's head-strong and has some real potential, but I have to ask, how he became a captain when he doesn't have shikai nor bankai. I thought that was a requirement for all captains."

Both Shunsui and Jushiro glanced over at Unohana's direction before turning back to face him.

"Normally that would be true, but the eleventh squad operates a little differently when it comes to assigning a captain," Shunsui huffed, "To become the captain of the eleventh squad, you have to defeat the current captain in a fight to the death."

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked, "So that means, Zaraki-taichou killed the previous captain without the need of his shikai?"

Shunsui nodded closing his eyes, "Correct. Zaraki-Taichou killed Kenpachi Kiganjo in fair battle and took over his position. He is the only captain to date who never attended Shin'o Academy. Well, then again.." he glanced at Ichigo, "Did you ever go to the academy Kazui-kun?

"That's the school for shinigami's," Ichigo exclaimed, "I wasn't student there, but I've stories of the place. Normally it takes eight years to graduate and become an official shinigami."

"You never went to the academy?" Retsu blinked not expecting that, "But how did you become so strong?"

Ichigo grinned, "You think so? I had some really good teachers."

"Ne Kazui-kun, how long have you been training as a shinigami?" Jushiro was curious to know how many years of practice he had.

"How long?" Ichigo stared at the ceiling as he counted using his fingers, "fifteen years."

"Maa, you're scary," Shunsui commented first, echoing Kisuke's words.

"Really?"

"Most shinigami's don't even achieve shikai in fifteen years, let alone become a captain class shinigami so soon," Jushiro explained, impressed, "It took Shunsui and I more than 250 years to get to where we are now."

"Huh, I guess I can understand that. All my life I've been surrounded by powerful shinigami's who I always felt were way above my skill level. The entire time I felt I was weak and incapable and I worked hard day after day to catch up to them. Maybe all that work is finally starting to pay off."

"Why do you train so hard? What motivates you?"

Ichigo stared at Retsu, "My reasons are simple. Everything I do is to protect. To protect those who cannot protect themselves," he glanced down at his hands, "To protect those I love and care about. That is why I train to become stronger."

The three of the agreed that it was an admirable purpose.

Their waitress returned and placed their food in front of them. Steam was coming from both Shunsui's bowl and Ichigo's plate. It smelled nice and looked appetizing. Retsu and Jushiro had twelve total pieces of raw salmon and yellowtail sushi with a side of ginger, wasabi, and soy sauce.

Ichigo eyed the tonkatsu on his plate. There was a side of chopped cabbage and rice. The sauce was poured on top of the pork and was spread evenly using a spoon. It looked appetizing in every way and smelled delicious, but it wasn't Yuzu's cooking. She never gave him cabbage because he didn't eat it and instead chopped up some cucumber slices on the side. She always drizzled the tonkatsu sauce and added a little bit of kewpie on top as well. It was how their mother made it.

He snapped open a new pair of wooden chopsticks and lifted a slice of pork into his mouth to taste. The flavor tasted a bit bland which was a little disappointing, given how wonderfully it smelled, but the pork was cooked well and the fried outer shell was thin and crispy. He ate a few more bites before placing his chopsticks down.

Since the others were still eating, he turned to look out the window next to him. The sky was beginning to darken and the street lamps were flickering on. On the street were groups of shinigami's who were going out to get a bite to eat as well. He spotted Hisagi running down the side with a stack of papers piled high in his arms. He had a hand placed on the top of the stack as well to prevent them from flying away. It was quite humorous to see. Ichigo wondered who does most of the paperwork, captains or vice-captains. Either way he's glad wasn't a Gotei 13 seated officer, since he had no desire to sit at a desk all day long. He had enough of that in school.

He was wondering where all the paperwork went after being approved by the captains when a figure dashed towards the window he was looking out from and stuck their head into the building.

Blue eyes were staring at amber eyes. Their face a couple inches apart.

Ichigo blinked and jumped back causing his chair to knock into Jushiro's chair.

"Waah! Kazui-san, what a coincidence bumping into you here," everyone at the table sweat dropped, "I finally get to meet you!" Rangiku clapped her hands together and stuck her head further into the restaurant, "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. Vice-Captain of the 10th. Did you know you were the main topic of our SWA's meeting last week?"

"Uh hello Matsumoto-san," Ichigo was worried about the SWA's meeting, "Were you really talking about me at your meeting? What for?"

She raised her to her mouth, "That's a secret."

"Oh, I see," he hoped he would survive whatever they have planned.

"Nee, nee, congratulation on beating Zaraki-Taichou! It was an interesting fight to watch. My captain was impressed as well," more than half her body was leaning into the restaurant, "By the way, what was that technique you used to fling taichou across the training field?"

Ichigo thought back to his fight, "You mean the oni dekopin? It's not very difficult to learn. It's very similar to how I prepare a getsuga tenshou. Just gather a concentrated amount of reiatsu into a specific area and release the energy at once while continuously manipulating the shape. "

He balled up his discarded chopstick wrapper and placed it on the window sill. He demonstrated the technique to her once more by flicking the paper ball out the window. They watched as it flew across the street and fly straight through someone's tea cup, instantly shattering it in his hands. The random shinigami frantically wiped the boiling hot water off his hands and began blowing on the skin to cool it down while looking around to see who caused his misfortune.

The moment Ichigo heard the glass shatter, he was down off his chair squatting underneath the window. He whispered to the others to 'act natural' until the random shinigami walked away cursing.

'That was a very Shiba-like reaction,' the others thought. It was refreshing to see, after twenty years without having a Shiba in their ranks. Their clansmen were known for exaggerated reaction and high-spirited personalities. Recently, many of Shiba's were keeping their distance from Seireitei and Shinigami's in general. It was mainly due to their stripped status as nobles and the two deaths of their clan member.

When Ichigo was back in his chair he continued to explain that the oni dekopin was an attack mainly used to buy time or as a distraction.

Shunsui asked Rangiku what she was doing outside all by herself. She pouted and told them that she was on the way to bar to meet up with Kira and Hisagi, but the vice-captain of the 9th division was running late. Apparently, she tried convincing Toshirou to join as well, but he refused saying he had to her paperworks to complete.

Rangiku left a few minutes later when she spotted Kira walking down the street. She told Ichigo that he should join them at the bar during the weekends for karaoke night. Jushiro politely informed Rangiku that Ichigo is technically not old enough to go out drinking sake. This caused Shunsui to bark out a laugh and Ichigo to slump further into his chair hoping to disappear.

When they were done eating, Retsu pointed out the Ichigo needed to consume more food and get more rest. She also noticed the shadows under his eyes and told him to visit her at the 4th if he ever needed anything.

* * *

In the middle of the night Ichigo awoke in cold sweat, checking his surrounding to make sure he was still in his room at the ugendo. He felt the warm presence of Shiro, Tensa, and Nejibana wrapping around him and offering comfort. On his table, was his bottle of sleeping pills given to him by Tenjiro. It was still mostly full because each pill had enough strength to knock him out for a minimum of ten hours. He also didn't like how they numbed his senses, making him more vulnerable for a surprise attack. He liked being aware of his surroundings at all times.

He lit a candle in his room and walked into the bathroom. His appearance was looking more haggard with every passing day. He turned of the faucet and splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. After getting dressed in his shihakusho and cloak, he hopped out of his window and walked in no specific direction. Judging by the location of stars, he'd guess it was around 2:30 A.M. The night was pleasantly cool and silent. The birds were still asleep at this house, but there were a few owls perched on tree branches. Their eyes dark and observant.

He shunpo-ed around Seireitei to check the surrounding for anything unusual. He noticed the lights in the 12th division barracks were still on and some noise was escaping through the walls. He heard something explode and someone shout at another person. He wisely walked away.

Thirty minutes later and he was out in the Rukongai districts. Normally it would take a normal shinigami an average of twenty-four hours of none stop shunpo from Seireitei to District 78, but Ichigo wasn't a student of Yoruichi for nothing. He had the ability to travel even faster if he mixed his shunpo with his sonido.

Roughly two hours later, he was at the border of Inuzuri. It was barren compared to the other districts. There were significantly less well-structured building, and instead were replaced with thin wood and straw huts. There were no cobblestone streets, instead there was dirt and gravel on the ground creating a thick cloud of dust in the air. On the far side of the district there was a slow flowing river. He glanced at the group six young children sleeping outside next to the water bed. Their clothes were made of a thin cheap material with holes littering the fabric. Next to them were four flimsy carved sticks, used for stabbing fish. Ichigo quietly reached for one and tested the strength which was pathetic.

He got an idea and sunpo-ed back to the 47th district where he saw a forest of bamboo plants. He used his zanpakuto to cut down five fishing-pole length bamboo sticks. Scouring the market in that district, he found a merchant who sold fishing lines and bought three rolls. He made another stop to a forest and cut down another five sturdy branches for fishing spears.

An hour in a half later, he was armed with five ready-made fishing rods, and five fishing spears. He journeyed back to the 78th district to the river with his arms full of handmade gear. It was still early in the morning and the kids were still asleep, but the fishes were coming in hoards, so Ichigo grabbed one of the fishing spears, rolled up the bottom of his hakama and walked into the river.

Ichigo kept at it until he had ten fishes piled next to his fishing gear. He went around and collected a few dead branches and twigs to start a fire. As the fishes were roasting over the fire the kids began to wake up to the tantalizing smell. Ichigo grinned as he saw them eye the food.

"Here, there's plenty for everybody," Ichigo smile encouragingly.

They were hesitant for a while. The older kids stood in front of the younger ones to create a protective barrier.

The first one to step us was a boy who appeared to be 13 years old. He shuffled closer to Ichigo and snatched the fish from his hands and quickly shuffled back to the group. Ichigo watched with amusement as the kids shared the single fish among the six of them.

"Have some more," Ichigo told them before grabbing the fishing pole and returning to the water.

They slowly trickled towards the fire and sat around the flame eating the food while eyeing the stranger in the water.

Once they ate to their heart's content, the same boy approached Ichigo, watching his movements as he caught another fish. Ichigo nodded over towards the pile of fishing rods and told him to grab one. As a group, Ichigo taught them how to find worms in the ground and how to properly toss the line in the water and reel it back in. He told them to keep the fishing tools and left the extra roll of fishing line with them in case the other ones snap.

Before he left, one of the youngest girl from the group walked up to Ichigo with a shy smile and offered him a slightly crumpled yellow flower. He thanked her and waved goodbye to everyone as he flashed off.

* * *

By the time he returned to Seireitei it was a little past lunch time. He purchased a tray of six takoyaki balls and flashed back to the Ugendo to sit under the tree and maybe take a nap.

He wondered how his friends were doing in Karakura. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo. He hoped they were still friends with each other even though he wasn't there.

 ***BING***

He pulled his communicator and started at the message from Kirio. She has readings that a garganta was opened in Rukon 27 last night around 1 A.M. When Ichigo messaged her back why he was just hearing about it now, she explained by saying she was knocked out after working in the lab for five days straight.

Ichigo sighed, ' _Are all geniuses like this?'_

He passed by District 27 two times that morning and didn't sense anything off. It must have been open for a couple of seconds before closing. But why did it open? Was someone going to Hueco Mundo or was someone from Hueco Mundo coming here?

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the spirit ribbons around him. All of the ribbons in Seireitei were red in color. He couldn't sense any hollow reiatsu. Taking a deep breath of the air around him, he reached up to remove the patch covering his eye.

For the first time in nearly a month, he opened his right eye and concentrated on Aizen's soul. He didn't have to wait for the visions to hit him.

Ichigo's eye turn cold as he glares at the space above the pond. His fists tighten and his knuckles become white.

' _So that's his plan. Smart bastard.'_

"That pain in the ass is asking for a slow death, King," Shiro's voice was just as cold.

" _I agree with Shiro's plan," Tensa rarely agreed with the hollow._

" **Whatever you do, we will stand by you. He is a coward attempting to be king."**

Ichigo breathing in a few times, gathering his barings, ' _I will show him why it is not wise to mess with me.'_

Shiro, Tensa, and Nejibana nodded at the promise in his words.

' _First Orihime, and now this. The actions of a broken toy repeating it's actions,' Ichigo thought, 'such bold moves, but I'll show you just how bold I can be as well.'_

"It's a game of chicken! Who will duck first? Not us!

' _Looks like I'll need to make a trip to Urahara's Shoten sooner rather than later. We'll leave tomorrow morning.'_

"FINALLY! Let's get this show on the road," Shiro rubbed his hands together in excitement.

" **Get some rest tonight Ichigo. You'll need all your energy in the upcoming days. We will watch over you. Trust us."**

" _Nejibana is correct. Get a decent dinner and sleep."_

' _But it's only three in the afternoon,'_ he argued.

" _Get some sleep Ichigo."_

* * *

After much bickering, Ichigo conceded and went shopping for ingredients to make some of Yuzu's beef curry. He made a large pot of it in Ukitake's kitchen, enough for six people. He already ate a plate-full, yet there was still a large amount remaining. Although Soul Society had their own version of a refrigerator, it wasn't as effective as the ones in the living world. Searching through a few cabinets, he found a few bento boxes and began scooping heaps of rice and curry into them, then wrapped them all together in a cloth.

At the 13th Division, he snuck into Ukitake's office via window and found the man sitting behind his desk scanning the paper in his hands.

Ichigo sat on the window sill and cleared his throat to get the white-haired captains attention.

"Not now Shunsui. I'm busy," he said without turning around.

He snorted at the assumption and wondered how many times his best friend had used the window instead of the door in the past.

Jushiro turned at the sound and stared with surprise, "Kazui-kun?"

Ichigo lifted the bag in his hand and proceeded to tell him that he made too much food and that he was giving some away so that it won't go to waste. Jushiro received the bento box and thanked Ichigo.

"Wait, Kazui-kun before you leave take these," Ukitake walked over to his cabinet and pulled out bags of chips and some candy before dumping them into Ichigo's unsuspecting arms.

"Uhh, this is?" he stares at the snacks with wide eyes.

"They're from the living world," Jushiro explains happily, "Enjoy!" he waves and smiles at him.

The younger shinigami left soon after so that Ukitake could get back to his paperwork. The stack always seemed to be increasing, no matter how hard the 13th captain worked. Ichigo thanked his lucky stars he didn't bump into the third seats.

On the way to the 8th division he passed through the 10th division barracks where Toshiro was taking a small break from his…*Cough* Matsumoto's *cough cough* paperwork. He spotted Kazui out his window walking with a pile of snacks in his arms. He mentally sighed in relief hoping Jushiro will now stop passing his sweets after captain's meeting or whenever they cross paths.

Again, Kazui snuck in through the gate and scaled the wall and popped his head into the open office window. He blinked at the sight of Shunsui snoring away on his desk and Nanao sitting at her desk furiously stamping the paperwork at incredible speed. Her eyes were narrowed in deep concentration.

"Pst! Ise-san" he waved at her from the window.

Her head jerked up at the sound, "Kazui-san, may I help you with something?"

"Is he always like this?" he pointed at the snoring captain.

She adjusted her glasses and lets out a long sigh before nodding.

He gave her a look of sympathy before remembering something, "Ne, do you know any good poetry writers?"

"Poetry?" she thinks for few seconds and writes a list of names on a piece of parchment.

Ichigo climbed further into the room and reaches for the paper she hands him. His eyes scan the three names, recognizing one of them, "Thanks," he grins.

"I wasn't aware you were interested in poetry," she stares at him.

He shrugs, "I enjoy learning and I like art."

"I see," Nanao nods at him.

He glances at the bag in his hand before asking, "Did you eat yet?"

"I was planning on getting something after I finish stamping everything."

Ichigo pales at the stack of paperwork. It was taller than Jushiros, "Do you like beef curry?" she nods after a moment, "I made some a few minutes ago, but there's too much so I'm giving some out. I already gave some to Ukitake-Taichou and I came to give one to Kyoraku-taichou, but I still have plenty left." He pulled two boxes out and handed them to her, "Here, one for each of you."

She looks down at the bento boxes in her hands and raises an eyebrow, "You cook?" Nanao was impressed. She'll have to mention this at the next SWA meeting.

Ichigo sheepishly rubs the back of his head, "Honestly, this is my sister's curry recipe. I'll never be as good as she was, but I'd like to think I'm decent in the kitchen," his eyes zoning out momentarily.

Nanao noticed the past-tense he used to describe his sister and left the topic alone. It was actually sweet how he made his sister's recipe, "thank you. I'll be sure that the captain receives this as well."

He smiles and steps towards the window, "Thanks again for the list, Ise-san. I'll see you around,"

She watched him jump out the window and turned towards her captain's desk. She noticed his snores stopped the moment Kazui stepped fully into his office, "Captain, perhaps now that you're awake, you'll help me complete your paperwork."

"Maa, my Nanao-chan is always so serious," he glances at her lazily from the brim of his hat.

She adjusts her glasses once more and places a bento box on his desk, "Perhaps if you were serious as well, we'd get out of here on time for once," her voice clipped.

Shunsui stares at the bento box in front of his face. He could faintly smell the spices through the plastic. He unclasped and lifted the cover, eyeing the content. There were generous chunks of beef, potatoes, carrots, onions, and celery with chopped scallion sprinkled on top. It looked appetizing and the aroma was mouthwatering.

"His sister's recipe? Must have been quite the chef," he whistled.

Nanao agreed after getting a glimpse of the curry on his desk. She lifted a handful of papers off her desk and dropped them on Kyoraku's desk, "Please finish those within an hour captain."

"But Nanao-chan," he whined after staring at the paper in disgust.

* * *

Ichigo still had one more bento in his bag. He stood in the street wondering what he should do with it. A bazaar idea just popped into his head. After a few minutes of contemplating the insanity of his idea, he shrugged and walked in the direction of the 1st Division. Before arriving at their barracks, Ichigo made a pit-stop at the market and picked up a cool bottle of O-Cha. Rumor has it that the old man had a thing for this specific bottled tea.

When he got there, he came across Sasakibe who was working on something near the front of the building. He approached the vice-captain and inquired if the Soutaichou was available to meet him. Sasakibe asked him to wait while he went to back to Yamamoto's office to ask.

He returned a couple minutes later and guided Ichigo through the barracks towards an office door with the number 'one' printed on the center. The vice-captain opened the door for him to enter and closed it after Ichigo walked in.

Ichigo eyed the aged man sitting on a cushioned mat on the ground. Unlike the other captains, he had a traditional ground table overlooking their training ground. Behind him was his zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka laying flatly on the ground.

"Hey Ojisan!" Ichigo greeted. His zanpakuto's snickered at the address, but the old man didn't seem to mind much. He just grumbled like usual saying something about 'brats with no respect.'

"Shiba Kazui, why have you come here?" Yamamoto asked getting straight to the point.

Ichigo strode closer to the table and sat down on the opposite seating mat. He lifted his bag onto the table and pulled out the last bento and bottled tea and placed them on the table in front of the Soutaicho. He was careful not to place it on top of any of the paperwork.

The stoic expression on the old man's face faltered as he eyed the food items. He could clearly see that it was homemade and the drink was his favorite.

"I thought you'd be hungry from working all day long and brought some of the food I cooked earlier," Ichigo told him, "Doing all this paperwork's must be exhausting. I don't know how you've managed to do it for so long. How long have you been the Head Captain?"

Ichigo was genuinely curious to know the answer. He knew the man was old, like really old. And he never really had the chance to ask him in his previous timeline. In fact, he was certain the old man was barely tolerating him them because he had a habit of breaking the laws and stuff.

"Hurump, longer than your life, boy."

A tick mark appeared on his head at the vague answer.

"I would certainly hope so, since I'm not even a hundred," he snorted, "I'd assume you're at least one thousand years old."

The Soutaichou made a curious sound as his eyes opened a crack.

"Add another 1720 to that, akanbou"

"Ehhhh! Who're you calling a baby, old man," he resisted pointing an accusing finger at him, "I'll have you know, I'm as mature as I'll ever get."

"Is that so?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "Such a shame. Just when I thought you would have decent potential."

Ichigo froze at that statement, "Eh? Wait, what's that supposed to mean Ojisan?"

The Soutaichou harrumphed once more.

"Hey! Don't just grumble at me. I asked you a question," Ichigo kept pressing.

In the end, the Soutaichou held strong and Ichigo eventually gave up mumbling something about 'stubborn elders.'

As he was walking out, he missed the slight upturn of Yamamoto's lips.

_SPACE_

Ichigo returned to his room early in the afternoon and prepared himself for bed. He sat on his futon staring at the bottle on his table. With his zanpakuto's urging he popped a single pill into his mouth and locked the windows closed just in case.

Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling. It was still bright out since the sun stayed out longer during summer.

' _This would be around the time for the fireworks festival in Karakura. I wonder if Karin, Yuzu, and dad are going. Will he spend the night outside to reserve the best spots for them?'_

His eyes began to droop as he thought about the festival. He didn't remember the exact date it took place. Maybe he'll get lucky and catch a glimpse of it when he arrives tomorrow.

For the first time in months he slept like a rock, literally. He didn't even notice when his bedroom door slid open revealing Jushiro's relieved face when he saw the younger shinigami getting some actual sleep.

* * *

In the morning, he woke up with the sun feeling refreshed and more alive than he felt before. After getting dressed and ready, he walked out into the living room where Jushiro was relaxing with a cup of tea. Ichigo nodded at him as he walked into the kitchen. He chopped up some vegetables and beat some eggs, mixing them together before pouring it onto a heated pan. On the other stove top burner, he heated a medium pot with water to make some basic miso soup.

Twenty minutes later, he was carrying out two bowls of rice, soup, and a plate of vegetable omelette rolls.

Jushiro stared at the food. He was originally planning on eating something from his division cafeteria, but this was a pleasant surprise after the delicious curry Kazui made yesterday. He heard from Shunsui that Kazui brought him and Nanao a bento as well.

He smiled his thanks to Kazui and poured them both a cup of herbal tea as they ate.

The younger shinigami informed him that he was going to take a trip to the living world to check up on a few things, as part of his long-term mission. He should be back within a week if everything goes to plan. Kazui promised him he'd check-up on Rukia as well and assist her if something comes up. Jushiro thanked him for that, since this was Rukia's first solo mission to the living world. He was a bit worried, but knew she was capable shinigami.

After eating, Ichigo insisted on washing the dishes and ushered Ukitake out the door saying he'll see him in a week. He didn't mention that he was going to stop by Hueco Mundo because that would just cause the sickly captain to worry even further.

Once he was set and ready to leave, he walked out to Ukitake's backyard and stabbed Zangetsu into the air and turned it as if he was turning a key in a door lock. The shoji door appeared from thin air sliding open as a butterfly flew out.

Ichigo stared at the dark interior and stepped in. It was weird traveling through the gateway without needing to run from the cleaner.

" _I can only give you 2000 hours. Go into your inner world and have your zanpakuto teach you the Final Getsuga. Good luck, son."_

He picked up his pace, not wanting to be in the dangai for any longer than he has to be. He wanted to laugh. In the past, he always wanted to travel through the gate without running for his life, yet here is was running for his life even though he had all the time in the world.

Up ahead, he saw the light leading to the exit and shunpo-ed the final distance.

His feet touched concrete. After his eyes adjusted, he realized he was at the entrance of the park near his high school. There were kids running around playing while their parents watched from the benches. The sound of cicadas loud in the background.

He felt like he traveled to the future. After living so long in the Soul Palace and Soul Society, he became used to seeing everyone in yukatas living in old traditional Japanese buildings. Now, he was surrounded by humans wearing jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Most of the residential building and apartments had a very modern feel.

* * *

Location: Urahara Shoten

The store was already open for business with Jinta and Ururu sweeping outside by the entrance. Or rather Ururu was sweeping while Jinta was practicing batting swings.

The two kids eyed the stranger who just appeared in front of the shop. He was tall and wore a cloak. They eyed his eye patch and zanpakutos strapped on his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Jinta demands while pointing his broom in his direction, "Are those your zanpakutos? Are you a shinigami?"

"Little kids shouldn't swear so much," The man said.

"Who the hell you calling little. I can take you."

Jinta took a step forward before his body was lifted into the air. A large hand was gripping the back of his shirt, "Jinta, that is no way to speak to a customer," Tessai's glasses glinted, "apologize."

The boy crossed his arms, "No."

"Jinta Hanatari.," The voice spoke with absolution.

Jinta paled at that as Ururu looked between them and the stranger.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Tessai nodded his approval and placed the boy back on the ground, while turning to face the other man.

"Hello, welcome to the Urahara Shoten," he bowed slightly, "Can I help you find something?"

Both the kids were standing behind store assistant's large frame.

"Actually, I was wondering if your boss was in. I have some important things to discuss with him."

Tessai glanced at the shinigami for a moment taking in this appearance. He never recalled meeting him in the city before.

"Just a moment. I will see if the boss is available -," he trailed off.

"Kazui Shiba, and thank you" Ichigo answered his unasked question.

The larger man's eyes widened with recognition at the name and quickly disappeared back into the shop.

The two kids stood in place outside, still eyeing Ichigo.

A couple minutes later, he hears the familiar sound of wooden geta's clacking with each step. From the darkened store emerged the form of one Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain of the 12th squad. He wore the same green jinbei, striped hat, and black haori decorated with white diamonds on the bottom. In his right hand was Benihime disguised as a normal cane.

Ichigo watched patiently as Kisuke's shadowed eyes connected with his own. Something sparked in those green grey eyes. In the background, Tessai gathered the children and directed them into the back of the shop.

"Well, this is a surprise Shiba-san," his spoke cheerfully while fanning his face, "Welcome to my humble abode. How can I help a member of the Zero Squad?"

"Urahara Kisuke," Ichigo greeted with a nod, "Is there a place more private we can speak at?"

Kisuke stood there weighing his options.

"Please follow me," he turned and walked back into the shop.

Ichigo followed him to the backroom and sat on the opposite side of the low wooden table. For a moment, they just sat there in silence as they studied each other's appearance.

Urahara broke the silence first clearing his throat, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Ichigo stared at him with a blank expression, "The hogyoku."

The shop owner froze at the name. His hand briefly tightened around his zanpakuto as he thought about the marble hiding in deep under his basement. It was laid with several kido spells, used to conceal it presence and to create a barrier from so others cannot easily steal it.

"What about it?" he asked steadily.

"I assume you're already aware of Aizen's interest in it."

"Of course," Urahara's eyes narrowed.

"I have a plan."

"Do you? So do I."

"You're plan will fail," Ichigo watched as Urahara looked at him with disbelief, "You have a placed a failsafe kido in the Hogyoku. The Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu **(Ultimate seal of destruction),** for when Aizen is weakened, causing the Hogyoku to reject him as its master. But it will not be enough," He informed while watching Urahara's shocked expression.

"How do you know about that? I haven't told anyone about the kido," He asked with suspicion.

Ichigo smirked, "We are the Zero Squad. Little gets past us."

Urahara was still skeptical, but he was starting to believe him.

"You said you had a plan?"

He nodded.

"I'm listening," Urahara leaned forward.

Safe to say it wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than nothing. Besides, Ichigo was never known for his brilliant strategic planning.

* * *

Ichigo reached a hand up to feel the barrier surrounding the warehouse. It was the same unsuspecting four storied abandoned building on the outskirts of Karakura. He could feel the presence of eight tainted shinigami's moving around inside. He could easily force his way into the barrier, but he was here to gain friends not enemies. Instead, Ichigo flared his reiatsu a little to alert them of his presence.

Reaching into the pocket of his shihakusho, he felt around for the encased item he received from Kisuke.

The door to the warehouse opens revealing Shinji wearing his usual orange shirt and black tie. He had sakanade in his hand with an obvious look of distrust at the sight of a shinigami.

"What do ya want?" Shinji questioned while tapping his sword against his shoulder.

"You don't want to know who I am?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _Typical Shinji._

He shrugged and eyed him from top to bottom, "Don't care. How'd ya find this place anyways? Urahara give us away?"

After much debate, he decided to talk to the Vaizards because their help will come in handy during the upcoming battles. Not to mention, Soul Society will be in need of a couple captains. But most of all, Ichigo missed them. They were all good friends and comrade back in his past. They really cared for their own and were great people in general.

"Word has it that you guys could potentially help with an upcoming battle which will threaten the lives of those in the Soul Society and Karakura Town."

"Oh?" Shinji swung his sword down to the ground and leaned against it, "Why would we help when you have a Shinigami military?"

He just shrugged in response which seemed to piss the blonde headed vaizard.

"Why now?" his eyes narrowed further, "It's been over a hundred years. What changed?"

Ichigo blinked, "What changed is that the world is in danger and we don't have enough power to protect everyone."

"What makes ya so sure they won't kill up the moment we step into Seireitei," Shinji was processing the information with slight surprise.

"Because I say so," Ichigo said with conviction.

"And who are ya exactly?"

"I thought you said you don't care who I am," he said with touch of smugness in his voice.

They stared at each other before Ichigo sighed, "I'll tell you who I am, but I'd rather introduce myself in front of everyone."

Shinji pushed himself off his zanpakuto and twirled it in his hand, "Fine, I need to discuss it with them first."

Without further words, Shinji strolled back into the warehouse leaving Ichigo there with a sweat drop on his head.

' _Do I wait here or return later?'_ knowing Shinji he decided to wait.

A few minutes later, the sound of objects being thrown and shouts of multiple people seeped through the steal walls. It almost sounded like someone's body impacted the wall multiple times, followed by more curses and insults.

Ichigo blinked as Shinji exited the warehouse once more with a black eye and a red waraji imprint on his right cheek.

' _She's still got it.'_

The former 5th squad captain waved Ichigo over as the barrier dropped briefly. Ichigo strode forwards and walked next to Shinji as they entered the building.

It was darker inside than it was outside. Their footsteps were the only sound as they made their way into the center of the room. Suddenly, Shinji jumps up onto the second level where all the Vaizards were posed differently. Lisa and Love where sitting on a wooden crate with a book in their hands. Hachi was standing near the back wall with Kensei. Hiyori was leaning over the edge eyeing him with a scowl that rivaled his own. Mashiro and Rose were both standing near Shinji.

Ichigo glanced at them all. They were all positioned to look intimidating, looking down on him. Lisa glanced at him from the top of her book. She noticed his resemblance to another former vice-captain.

"Nice place you got here," Ichigo finally commented after taking everything in, again.

Hiyori scoffed from her place and pointed at him, "Who are you and why do you want to help us?"

"Well, my name is Kazui Shiba," he ignored their reaction, "And I want to help you because, why wouldn't I help my own kind?"

They all looked at him with various degrees of skepticism. The name Kazui didn't ring any bells, but his last name was very familiar.

"What did you mean when you said your 'own kind'?" Shinji asked confused. Obviously they were all shinigami's here.

Ichigo grinned and reached a hand above his head and made a scratching movement across his face, "See."

Immediately, all their hands went went towards their hilt. Some of them were preparing to jump down from their perch.

Seeing this, Ichigo lifted the mask off his face to rest on top of his hair, "Don't worry, I got it all under control," his voice was distorted.

They relaxed slightly, but didn't release their hand away from their zanpakuto.

"How?" Hiyori asked raising a brow, "Was it Aizen?"

"Eh, I suppose it was Aizen's fault in an indirect way. I was born like this," Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

"How do you plan on helping us, if you're the same thing we are?" Hiyori scowled deeper and crossed her arms, unimpressed, "You said the Gotei 13 will listen to you. Why? Who are you to them?"

"Ah well there's actually a simple answer to that," his eye flashed, "It's because they cannot refuse me."

With that being said, Ichigo once again removed his zanpakutos and unclasped his cloak. He tucked his katanas into his sash.

The Vaizards eyed his shihakusho and haori, "So you're a captain? What's so special about that?" she questioned him further, unimpressed, "The Head Captain didn't retire, did he?"

Ichigo laughed, "Nah, Ojisan probably won't retire for a few decades at least."

Eyebrows were raised at the informal address, but their jaws were barely hanging on to their hinges when Kazui finally turned around displaying the squad he was captain of.

He wasn't a captain of the Gotei 13.

"I see. Now it all makes sense," Lisa placed her book down giving him her full attention.

Ichigo tilted his head realizing something, "Hey, you kind of look like Nanao," he randomly pointed out.

"You're acquainted with each other?"

"I've seen her a few time when I visit Shunsui-san. She gave me a book recommendation the other day."

"I see," her eyes darken at the mention of her former captain, "And how is that Kyoraku-Taichou?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped, "As I understand, he's still sleeping in his office or running off to hide away from paperwork. I kind of feel bad for Ise-san."

"Is that so?"

' _Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. Maybe I should have kept quiet.'_

* * *

Soul Society: 8th Division

Nanao was busy stamping things away when her captain suddenly stopped snoring. She watched as he sat up with his back rim-rod straight in his seat and wide-eyes.

"Captain?" she questioned.

Shunsui shook the shook the icy dread from his spine.

"I feel like my days are numbered," he stared at the sake stain on the opposite wall.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Nanao asked flatly without an ounce of concern.

He shook his head, "I think a nightmare would have been kinder. Maa, my sweet sweet Nanao-Chan, I'm going to die soon. I just know it. Give me a hug for strength for my last few days," he leaned his body over his desk with outstretched arms.

"Oomp!"

Nanao's trusty book whacked him in the face and rebounded back into her arms.

* * *

After leaving the Vaizards hideout, Ichigo wandered mindlessly through town. The memories flowing in his head as he passed familiar landmarks. He eyed the alley where he first met Chad and formed a bond of brotherhood.

His feet led him to the empty building of Karakura High School. Everyone still had a few more weeks of break left. All the windows were closed and locked, except for the gym. There were a few club tournaments occurring throughout the week, including their volleyball and basketball team.

He took a leisure stroll around his former high school since no one could see him. His feet carried him up the stairs and down the hall. A few doors down on the left side was room 4-D, his homeroom with Misato Ochi. Sliding the door open to the side, Ichigo stood there staring into the room. A thin layer of dust floating in the air. He could picture Keigo animatingly telling his latest story to Mizuiro and Chad as he leant back against the window. Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Michiru discussing their homework assignment and plans for the week. And of course, Uryu sitting in the front of the classroom working silently on his hoop embroidery.

The smell of the room brought back memories.

" _Hey Ichigo," Mizuiro waves at him from his seat._

" _Hey," he greets back._

" _ICHIGOOOO!" Keigo flung himself into the air across the room and swung his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, "Come on, you have to hear this too."_

 _He casually shoved Keigo away with a hand to his face, "Sup, Chad."_

 _Chad nods at him._

" _What about a 'hey keigo' to me too?" he cried crocodile tears._

 _Ichigo turns his head to the side, "Oh, hey Orihime, Tatsuki, didn't see you guys there."_

" _Ichigo! Good Morning!" Orihime said happily._

" _You were almost late, again" Tatsuki commented while taking a peak at the clock._

" _WAAAAaaahhh! Ichigo, am I invisible or something?" the ignored friend continues to cry._

" _Hm?" Ichigo turns towards a different direction "Uryu, when did you get here? And what is that?"_

 _Uryu adjusts his glasses and doesn't respond._

 _Two hands smack the surface of the table, "Hey, if Ichigo asks a question, it's kind to answer."_

 _Uryu ignores the brown haired guy._

" _Come on, stop bothering him, Keigo," Ichigo grabbed the back of Keigo's shirt and drags him back to Chad and Mizuiro._

" _I don't even get a 'hello', but a 'don't bother him, Keigo'?" He continues to cry in despair._

He entered into the classroom and walked towards a desk placed in the back next to the window. His desk. It had scruff marks and pencil smudges on the surface. Inside the desk, were papers belonging to a student named Kenichiro Nanbu. The name was vaguely familiar.

As he was going around feeling all the desks, he sensed the presence of a hollow. Without further delay, he slid the classroom door back closed and flashed towards the location where he felt the spike of reiatsu. He arrived less than a minute later near the shopping district. The hollow was of your everyday variety. It wasn't a gillian, menos, arrancar, nor espada. Ichigo sped fast towards its white mask and unleashed a reiatsu laced kick, cracking its mask in a single blow. He watched as it disintegrate before his eyes.

"You!" A high pitched voice shot out.

Ichigo pivoted from where he was standing to see the person who spoke, "Hey midget, running a bit slow there, aren't you?" he smirked.

She stomped closer and turned her face to the side sharply, "Oh shut-up. You were probably closer to it than I was."

"Why are you here anyways?" She glanced back up at him.

"I'm just gathering some data," he shrugged, "How's it going here?"

Rukia looked around at the tall buildings, "It's actually kind of boring with how slow everything is. That one shinigami just returned to the Soul Society yesterday because there wasn't any need for two of us to be here."

"Who was the shinigami?" He wondered.

She had a deadpan look on her face, "Some strange man named Zennosuke Kurumadani."

He sweat dropped at the name, remembering the afro man with weird eyebrows.

"Anyways, Kazui have you seen this place? It's amazing. There are so many tall buildings and their technology is very advanced," Rukia commented, "I've always heard stories of the living world, but it's much different in person."

Ichigo's expression softened, "Yeah, this place is pretty amazing."

Across the street was an unsuspecting black cat sitting next to the stop light. Staring straight at him as its tails swished from side-to-side. Too-wise gold eyes stared unblinkingly.

"Come on, Kazui!" Rukia began walking away, "There something I've got to show you."

He blinked over at her and glanced back to the cat. It was gone.

"What is it?" he asked.

_SPACE_

"TAA-DAA~~ Look!" her expression smug as she eyed the place known as Puroland.

"Eh?" Ichigo couldn't believe she dragged him all the way over to the Hello Kitty amusement park.

She kicked his shins, "Have some respect Kazui. Her name is Hello Kitty and she is adorable. I didn't know humans created such characters."

"She's just a cartoon cat. Get over it," he waves it off.

Rukia crosses her arms, "She's a little girl. Get it right."

"Right," Ichigo lamely agreed while eyeing the obvious _cartoon_ cat, "A girl cat."

Just then, he sensed another hollow and heard Rukia's communicator alert her. She frowned at the readings, "How unusual. That's the second hollow today."

They flashed off together.

' _This is weird. Could it be Aizen?'_

Just as they were approaching the hollow, another hollow popped up. They both glanced at each other and split off while Ichigo went off towards the newer hollow. The reiatsu level didn't feel significant nor familiar, just a bottom feeder.

When he arrived to the location, he quickly scanned the area and spotted a ogre-shaped hollow chasing after a plus soul in the street. She must have been about thirteen years old wearing a middle school uniform. Her eyes were moving around frantically as she searched for a place to hide.

Ichigo jumped in between them and in a flash, he had unsheathed Zangetsu and sliced across the mask. Its howl echoed in the air.

After its body disappeared, he turned towards the girl who was cowering behind a garbage can.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured while pointing his katana downwards.

He watched as she tentatively stepped away from her hiding spot, "What are you?"

"I am a shinigami," he said truthfully, "I'm here to help you pass on" she looked hesitant, "If you stay here, those monsters will keep chasing you and if they catch you they will eat you."

She took a step back, "Where will I go?"

He stood in place, "To a place called the Soul Society. It's where souls like yours go to live in the afterlife."

"But, but my family is here. My friends are here," her voice trembled slightly, "I don't want to leave them," she looked down at her shoes, "I don't want to be alone."

A flash of pain shadowed Ichigo's face at her words and he approached her carefully, "You won't be alone forever. You'll have the chance to make new friend, and build your own family," he stared at her eyes, "One day, your family will be there as well. But if you stay here, you will suffer day after day."

She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm scared."

Ichigo placed his hand on top of her head, "It's okay to be scared, but you'll be alright. Just remember how strong you are and keep moving forward."

He was surprised when the girl jumped in for a hug. He felt her strong arms tremble around his shoulders.

After a few more minutes, the girl told him she was ready to go and Ichigo flipped his hold on Zangetsu in a reverse-grip. He smiled at the girl as he gently tapped her in the forehead. He watched as her body began to glow.

"You'll do well," he spoke to her fading figure.

"Thank you" her high pitched voice echoed and disappeared.

The black and purple flew up into the air and vanished into the portal that led to the Soul Society.

' _Good luck.'_ He hoped she would arrive in a safe district.

He stood up and wiped the imaginary dust off his knees and returned his blade to his back. Closing his eyes, he focused on Rukia's location and couldn't sense the hollow anymore. He prepared to flash to her location when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Hey thanks mister. I saw what you did there."

He couldn't turn to face the speaker. If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Instead, he nodded his head, "Just doing my job. Thanks for protecting her until I got here."

Without further ado he shunpo-ed off leaving the girl there standing alone.

"Huh? How the heck did he know?" the girl with the orange hat wondered aloud.

She spent the past two weeks talking to the ghost and protected her flower vase from the local idiots on skateboards.

"Whatever," she shrugged and walked back to her house located a couple blocks down.

Unknown to both of them, atop one of the houses stood Isshin Kurosaki dressed in his shinigami clothes with his haori tied around his left bicep. He followed Karin when she ran out the house in a rush stating something important came up.

His amber eyes watched the shinigami's exchange with the plus soul and his daughter. A shinigami he's never seen before, but felt chillingly familiar. The Shiba's had the ability to sense on of their own and Isshin was certain the shinigami was one of them. Not to mention their similar physical appearances. He looked like him when he was a young captain in the Gotei 13, minus the eye-patch.

* * *

His feet stumbled into a dark alleyway and his shoulders bumped into the brick wall as he walked further back into the dead end area. His right hand was fisting the material covering his chest and his breath came in short, wheezing as he tried to push the memories back.

Like strings being cut off his limbs, his body folded onto the ground. His back leaning against the back wall and his palms pressed into his eyes. He was so occupied with comforting the plus soul that he didn't sense his two family members until it was too late. He knew his father was nearby hiding while stalking Karin. He had his shinigami powers back. Ichigo could also sense Karin's spiritual pressure growing. That hollow probably would have gone after her if it had the chance.

Having them close by was like holding a snow globe with reverence. The world inside so precious and pure. Something he could only witness from the outside. If he tried to go inside, the whole world collapse.

"Damn it," his fist impacted the wall and a spark of reiatsu escaped him.

His hands pulled at his hair as he forced himself to stop thinking. To stop remembering. In the distance he could feel his zanpakuto spirits trying to reassure him. His family was dead. His friends were died. His world was gone. And Ichigo was gone. He had to let it go or he would end up tearing himself apart.

Small petite hands gripped his shoulders.

"Kazui? What's wrong?" her voice fast and near frantic.

His breath kept coming out short.

"Aibou, calm the fuck down."

" _Shiro, be nice. Ichigo, you need to remember why you are here. We came back with a purpose."_

" **We are here to save them from a future of destruction. They may not know you as Kazui Shiba, but they know Ichigo Kurosaki. You are alive and so are they."**

Ichigo knocked his head back against the brick wall and gazed at the sky, unseeingly.

' _This was a mistake. I should have never have left them behind. Here, I am nothing but an echo of myself.'_

"Stop being pathetic. You already made your decision. It's too late now. Man up and kill a few people," his voice sneered.

" _Shiro!"_

" **That's enough! Your complaining isn't helping. Go back and cool yourself off."**

"You can't tell me to do anything!" he shot back.

" **Is that so?"**

In a flash, two or the three spirits disappeared back into their inner world, leaving behind Tensa.

" _Ichigo. You are stronger than this. Search deep into your soul and find your purpose. We'll be waiting until then," Tensa disappeared as well._

' _I would rather have died alone, then to live alone.'_

 ***SMACK***

Ichigo blinked. His cheek stung. Tipping his head back down he caught the eye of the shinigami in front of him. He didn't realize she was there. When did she get there? Rukia's hand was still held up in the air from her attack.

"Kazui! What's wrong with you? What happened? Did the hollow do something?" She kept firing away questioned. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry. Violet eyes never once leaving his amber one.

"Rukia?"

"Kazui? What is it?"

"I'm fine," he said hastily and scrambled to stand up.

She obviously didn't look convinced and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I gotta go. Take care of yourself Midget," he waved at her and shunpo-ed away at his fastest speed.

He was distantly aware that he was opening a Senkaimon in the alley. Walking into the gate, we was granted with the familiar sight of pale sand illuminated by the soft glow of the desolated moon.

* * *

It's been a week since Ichigo arrived to Hueco Mundo. It took almost four days to find Nel and her two "brothers" Pesche and Dondochakka in the outskirts of Los Noches. Her mask was cracked and she appeared as a child just as the previous time. He was once again informed that both Pesche and Dondochakka were Nel's brothers and didn't doubt it a second time.

Now Ichigo was laying under a barren tree a safe distance away from Aizen's palace, listening as Nel and her brothers chased each other around the garden.

"SUPA SPEED!"

"OOMP!" Ichigo's body folded forward and his eyes bugged out as the little arrancar tackled into his gut, head on.

She laughed, "Come on Kajuuii! Play with us!"

Ichigo eyed Nel laying on his lap and kicking her legs in the air.

After a couple of days he finally materialized Shiro for a few hours to help him cool down by hunting some of the local hollows. Both Tensa and Nejibana remained content in their inner world.

"Maybe later Nel," he pat her mask.

She pouted, "Aww but you always sleep. Don't you get enough at night? Come on, just one game?"

Ichigo sighed good heartily at that grabbed Nel and tossed her over his shoulder, "You're 'it' you two. Come and get us!" he yelled at the brothers staring at him stupidly.

"What?" They shouted at the same time.

Nel's laughter faded as Ichigo launched into multiple shunpos causing a miniature sandstorm.

* * *

He spent a total of two weeks in Hueco Mundo with Nel and Bros before leaving them with a promise to return for a visit soon. And Shiro felt rejuvenated after his brief vacation/killing spree. As soon as he stepped foot back on Soul Society's soil, he felt a brief wash of reassurance of being back. The gateway led him to the 18th District, a little ways away from Seireitei. It's been a while since he's last seen Kukaku and Ganju. Maybe he could stop by for a brief visit which would hopefully not involve the consumption of sake.

His foot stopped in front of the Shiba compound looking as eccentric as always.

"Yo Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko!" he greeted, "How've you two been?"

The two twins jumped down from their perch and bowed to Ichigo, "Welcome back, Kazui-sama!" they shouted out simultaneously.

"Is Kukaku and Ganju in?" he asked. No matter how many times he asked them to drop the honorific, they always refuse or pretended they didn't hear him.

They nod sagely, "Kukaku-dono is inside, but she is currently with her guest. Ganju is in the back with his boars."

"I understand. I guess I'll go see what that idiot is up to," he referred to the boar enthusiast.

"Very well!" they both saluted and returned to their posts.

In the field behind the compound was a large shed the size of a small house. The wooden door was opened ajar and the sound of snorting progressively got louder as he approached. Inside, was Ganju sitting on a stool with Bonnie standing next to him. In his hand was a brush he used to comb the hairy behemoth.

Ichigo wondered how and why Ganju gave her a tattoo.

He snorted, ' _Four-wheeled drive, my ass.'_ If she was a horse it would make more sense.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Ganju glanced up from his work, "Grab a brush and help me."

He raised a brow at the command, "Who said I was here to help you?"

"I did," he continued as if it was common sense, "As your older brother, I order you to help me. Beside, we Shiba's aren't lazy bumbling buffoons."

' _Lazy bumbling buffoons…'_

"Wait, you're not my brother. I don't even have a brother," he scowled.

Ganju blinked up at him in brief surprise, "Huh? You mean Kukaku didn't tell you yet? She told me she sent you a letter a few days ago."

"What are you going on about?" his scowl deepened as he leaned back against the barn wall, "I just got back from a mission."

The boar lover placed the brush down, "She received a letter from Central 46 a week ago about reinstating the Shiba's back as the Great Noble House. Apparently they didn't know a Shiba was in the Zero Squad either."

A light bulb went off in his head, "That's good news right?"

He nodded in agreement, "It's the best news we've received in decades, but they require you to be the new clan head instead of Kukaku. Therefore we'll need to adopt you into the main house."

"No way. I'm not going to be the clan head. Kukaku can have that title," he crossed his arms in a 'x' formation while leaning back further against the wall to show how much he was against the idea.

"Too bad," Ganju replied nonchalantly.

"What!" he blurted.

"Sis already agreed on her side," he gave Kazui a meaningful look, "Are you willing to make her mad by rejecting the offer?"

Ichigo shivered at the thought with included more than a bloodied nose and a bruised ego.

"Damn."

"Damn right, lil bro."

Ichigo sighed at the idea.

"Now grab a brush and help me," his usual attitude was back.

Ichigo glared and trudged towards the table where another brush was laying. He turned and stared at the group of wild-ish boars staring back at him

"Which one?"

They all looked pissed in various states. The feeling was mutual.

"Do Connie first, then Honey," Ganju said without looking up to see Kazui's confused expression.

"Riiiiiiiight. Connie…" he walked over to the boar who "looked" like it could be a Connie.

"You Neanderthal! That's Kanbei! Didn't you learn your lesson before?"

A comb wacked Kazui in the head.

"That hurt you idiot! And it's not my fault I was drunk that day, not to mention they all look the same!" Ichigo retorted while throwing the comb back at Ganju hitting him in the forehead.

_SPACE_

"Kazui! Ya look like shit" Kukaku greeted four hours later after they finished combing the army of boars.

She was sitting in her usual spot with her pipe lit in her hand. He felt gross and mucky with mud, grime, and boar hair. His hair was more untamed then usual and his shihakusho was wrinkly and stained.

"Hey Kukaku… K- Kukaku nee-san" he corrected swiftly after receiving a glare.

"Took ya long enough to get here."

He rubbed his neck, "I actually just returned from a mission."

She took a drag of her pipe, "So ya didn't get my notification from Central 46?"

Ichigo moved forward and took a seat in the open spot in front of the table, "No, but Ganju told me a little bit about it. Something about being reinstated as a Noble House."

"Yup," she confirmed simply.

"Listen Kukaku… Kukaku nee-san" if looks could kill "I'm not much of a leader, much less a clan head. I tend to act somewhat rashly and sometimes my views differ from others."

Kukaku set down her pipe and looked at him as he continued, "I'm very protective of the people I care about. And I do things without caring about what others think" he cleared his throat, "What I'm trying to say is that sometimes I have to go against the rules to do what I believe and know is right. And this might not give our clan a good reputation. It's part of the reason why I'm glad I'm in the Zero Squad. It's where I have relatively free reign to do what I want, without worrying about the backlash because it was always just me," _alone "_ If I were to become the clan head, then everyone who carries the Shiba's name will be exposed to my shortcomings. I'm not much of a role model for a lack of better words."

After a moment of silence the current Shiba head spoke, "well this wasn't a job interview, but you got the position."

Kazui frowned, "what?"

Kukaku reached over the table and placed her hand on top of Kazui's head, "Listen here ototou, no one is perfect. We Shiba's don't give shit about our reputation as much as the other noble houses. Status means nothing to us if it's not worth it. We pride ourselves for being family oriented. We're headstrong and are protective of our own. If what you said is true, then you will be the perfect clan head," she grins and gives him a thumbs up with the same hand that was on his head.

"If that's what you believe will be for the best, then I will agree to become the clan head," his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Wow you look like I signed off on your execution," she tutted.

"How many Shiba's are there anyways?" he wondered after a while of thinking about how this was a bad idea.

She glanced up towards the ceiling as she counted, "Well let's see, there's uncle Tomaru and auntie Aiya who owns a farm in district 12, then there's Taiyo and he's a bit crazy… then again, Wakumi is also a bit off. Cousin Yasuo and his wife have two boys, Ryutaro and Jin, in district 9. They own a ramen shop. Mitsuo and Mieko are twins and they live.. Somewhere. They're artists and play at pubs all over Soul Society. Actually, I think Mieko married a man a few years back. Hmm who else…"

Ichigo listened intently as the list went on and on for a solid thirty minutes. There were still more people to name, but Kukaku was getting hungry. She dragged him into his new room to and told him to take a shower and get changed. Today was a day to celebrate and they were going out for drinks. A part of him was happy that he was finally getting rid of his filthy clothes, yet another part of him was feeling dreadful at the mention of sake. He was glad they had spare clothes which were around his size. It was a deep green yukata with leaf patterns on the fabric.

All three Shiba members went to a nearby bar located 45 minutes away from their compound. Ganju arrived first because he chose to ride Bonnie instead of walking with Kazui and Kukaku. The outside of the building appeared a bit shabby with scuffed and splintered wood planks, but the inside was cozy with a warm wash of sunlight coming in from the open windows. The entirety of the bar was built with deep cherry-like wood and had high bar stools surrounding the counter. There were multiple tables and block off booths and even included a stage with instruments in the front for live music performers. It was still early in the afternoon, around 4 PM, so the bar was still somewhat empty which he appreciated.

Kukaku nodded at the bartender from where he was standing behind the counter shining glasses. After getting their drinks, they moved to seat themselves in one of the open booths located near the middle of the bar. Ganju had a mug of beer in his hands whereas Kukaku had a jug of sake and Kazui had a simple cup of green tea (for now).

"So, you got a girlfriend I should know about?" came Kukaku's question out of the blue.

Ichigo almost spat the tea out of his mouth at the absurdity, "G-Girlfriend? No way."

"Ehhhh," she glances at him with a raised brow, "Boyfriend then? Don't worry, we Shiba's don't judge."

Ganju snickered around his mug at his predicament.

"No!" he said a little louder as he placed his cup back down, "There is no one, period."

"Or maybe you're just not capable of getting it up, eh?" the boar lover commented.

Kazui's eye twitched and he stomped his foot over Ganju's under the table, his heel digging in deeply.

"Come on, there's got to be someone," a sly smile appeared on her face.

"No, there isn't," he assured stubbornly.

"I'll find out sooner than later," she promised, "There has to be someone. I mean, it's not like you're ugly or poor. Some people consider your looks to be handsome in a roglish way. Eye patch included," her eyes narrowed as she studied his face some more, "Now that I think about it, you kind of look like Isshin-jii. Haven't seen him in years, but you look like you could be his brother."

His breath stuttered at the mention of his father's name.

She noticed his reaction and her head worked overtime formulating theories and ideas.

Kazui glanced away from her suspicious stare and looked at the stage up front instead. There was a large black grand piano resting on the side of the stage and a drum set on the back. A set of guitars were on the opposite side of the stage and in the center was a microphone stand. He hasn't had the chance to play anything since his departure from the Soul Palace.

"You can go play if you don't suck," Ganju noticed his attention towards the instruments while Kukaku was still busy thinking, "Wouldn't want to drive Ryosuke's business down. Mitsuo and Mieko used to perform here all the time when they lived around the area" he shrugged.

Kazui continued to stare for a while before nodding. He stood and walked over to the stage. The bar was still relatively empty, so he didn't have to worry about a crowd. He didn't notice Ryosuke staring at him curiously as he walked past the bar.

His fingers ran across the black and white keys after removing the cloth that kept them protected from dust. They were in perfect condition and after pressing a few random keys, he noted with a nod that it was in tune. He pulled out the stool and sat down while adjusting the height.

He stretched his neck and cracked a few knuckled while thinking about what song to play. When he glanced out the window next to the stage, he saw a family walking past with a child holding both their hands. There was a huge smile plastered on the boy's face as they swung him up and down. Then he turned and saw both Ganju and Kukaku paying attention to him on the stage with an open look of wonder on their faces.

His mouth twitched upwards as he bowed his head slightly to see the keys.

A few seconds passed before sound began to color the air. It was soft and slow at first, but it didn't take long for the notes to pick up it pace as his fingers danced across the keys like rain droplets splashing on the surface. He didn't have the posture of a professional, nor were his fingers as fluid as they could be, but the melody he produced was just as impactful because they came from his heart. His head swayed slightly side-to-side and at points he would close his eyes for a few minutes as he allowed his muscle memories to take over.

The song had an almost reminiscing feel to it as he continued to play it out. Like a soul entering a world they've never been to before, but had dreams about. It contained a feeling of hope and adventure (Florian Bur, _My World). ← Feel free to imagine whichever song you'd prefer._

It was beautiful.

Kukaku and Ganju watched him play from their seats. They were impressed by his playing and it showed on their faces. It wasn't a particularly complex song, but they thought it complimented Kazui well. The sunlight peeked in from the windows, washing over the stage like a blessing.

The song came to an ending too soon and the few patrons that were in the bar clapped at the performance. Kazui blinked up in surprise at the sound and rubbed the back of his head with his hand in an embarrassed manner. As he walked back towards his seat he was stopped by Ryosuke who told him to stop by more often and play in his bar. He even offered to pay him for his time.

"Damn bro, I did not expect that from you," Ganju said once he sat back down, "Who taught you to play like that anyways?"

"Well, there's not much to do in the Soul Palace other than train, so Shutara offered to re-teach me how to play the piano," he shrugged. Afterall, it wasn't anything special. A lot of people all over the living world played instruments.

"Why'd she have to reteach you?" he asked.

Ichigo made a face at his now cold tea, "When I was younger, my mother would play the piano for me and sometimes she would teach me how to play simple children songs."

"Who was your mother?" A slim hand slapped the side of Ganju's head.

When he turned to glare at Kukaku when he noticed the face she was making towards Kazui. His eyes were far away.

But that was soon replaced with love as he spoke, "She was the most beautiful and kind hearted mother I could ever have wished for. Her smile could turn any bad day into a good one."

Kukaku smiles softly at that, "She sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

"She was the greatest," Kazui agreed.

_SPACE_

Ichigo ended up staying with the Shiba's for an additional week and a half. He had to learn a few things about being a Clan Head from Kukaku and she had to beat noble-worthy manners and postures in his head. Frankly, Ichigo was surprised Kukaku was his teacher since she hardly seemed like the type of person who could be considered as, for a lack of better word, elegant. Two days later he was dragged into a temple meant for nobles, where he reluctantly sat still for five hours as the priest etched the Shiba clan symbol on his forearm via irezumi. The entire time Ichigo was scowling at the irritating prickling and scratching sensation. He was a bit pissed that it was on a visible part of his body, but Kukaku informed him that male Shiba heir's traditionally got their tattoo on their forearms, whereas women got it on their shoulders/biceps.

If his dad could see him now sporting an eye patch and a tattoo. A true delinquent.

Once his "training" was complete and all the necessary paperwork was filled out and signed they sent the stack of paperwork over to Central 46 where their request was accepted immediately. A nondescript person in robes emerged from the building to take the papers from them. No words were spoken.

As they walked away from Central 46's buildings, a shadow sporting a white haori emerged from behind one of trees surrounding the area. He watched as the two Shiba's got further and further away. His eyes were calculating and the smile was momentarily forgotten.

Ichigo smirked the moment he sensed Aizen lurking in the shadows.

It was time to put his plan into motion. Tomorrow he'll leave for the Soul Palace to give the 5th division captain a brief sense of security.

* * *

 _His feet carried him across Sokyoku hill where Aizen had his family and friends held hostage. The former 5th division captain was standing in the center facing Ichigo with a taunting smirk stretching across his face and his hands intertwined behind his back. To his said was a group of espadas surrounding his dad, sisters, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu._

" _Karin! Yuzu!" he cried out after seeing their scared face._

 _"Ichi-nii" Yuzu cried back, trying to reach out to him._

 _Ichigo narrowed his eyes and growled at Aaroniero who had his zanpakuto held up against Yuzu's throat. Her amber orbs were wide and moist with fear as she shivered where they forced them kneel._

" _Glad you can join us, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen's slithering voice filled the otherwise silent atmosphere._

 _Their eyes connected, "Aizen," Ichigo reached back for Zangetsu, "You threaten my family and friends. For that, I'll kill you."_

" _Such bold words, boy," Aizen unclasped his hands, "Just give me the item I require and I'll release them."_

 _Ichigo watched as he extended a hand outwards._

" _No."_

 _Aizen's fingers twitched at the resistance, "Give it to me Kurosaki or I'll kill them all!"_

" _Are you deaf or just stupid? I said no," he tightened his grip of his zanpakuto, "besides, you're too late. I destroyed it."_

 _Ichigo watched with sick fascination as Aizen's reiatsu spiked at the admittance._

" _I've had enough of your lies," Aizen's voice was low with danger, "While I'll admit it was fun in the beginning, your presence now is a nuisance. I'll take care of you myself," he unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu and shifted into a ready stance._

" _Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"_

" _Zangetsu!"_

 _They both shot forwards and clashed, metal with metal. It was a game of tug-a-war with either side not willing to give the other an inch to advance. Their battle took place all over the hill and in the sky above it._

 _The exchange of blows so intense and powerful causing Ichigo's hands to bleed as his grip tightened more securely around his tsuka._

 _He snapped his left hand towards Aizen and quickly released a burst of red energy while muttering, "cero."_

 _Aizen sidestepped the attack and raised his blade to block Ichigo who appeared behind him in a flash step. He kicked the younger shinigami back and began the incantation for hado #90 Kurohitsugi._

 _Layers of black walls appeared from thin air and began blocking Ichigo within. The walls fit together like a puzzle covering the young man from everyone's view._

 _Aizen's signature smirk made an appearance as the swords pierced the erie black box._

 _In a swiping motion, Ichigo dismissed the kido spell surrounding him. He caught Aizen's face fall in an open state of shock before he concealed it back into a stoic expression._

 _He disappeared in a flash and reappeared within arms length in front of Aizen. Within the next second, Zangetsu was slicing into Aizen's chest._

" _Impossible," Aizen choked out._

 _Ichigo watched as he fell to the ground, limp._

" _It's over," he exhaled._

 _Turning to his family and friends, he froze when he saw them laying in a pool of blood. The espadas were nowhere to be seen._

" _No!" he ran towards them._

 _For a few seconds he couldn't move, was incapable to saying the simplest of words. There was so much blood. Too still. They weren't moving. Not even the barest twitch of a muscle. He just stared, not knowing what to do or where to start._

" _I-Ichig-o."_

 _He fell to his knees, "Yuzu," his voice trembled and his hands hovered above her body, "Yuzu," he repeated._

" _Ichi-nii, it's c-cold," she spoke quietly he had to lean in closer to hear._

 _Ichigo carefully gathered her in his arms and cradled her closer to his chest. His face buried into her hair which smells faintly like home, "It's okay. I have you. I can fix this. I will fix this. You'll be fine. You'll be fine."_

 _He rocked their body back and forth, feeling her body shiver from the blood loss._

" _It's o-okay Ichigo," her hand touched his cheek, "Don't be sad."_

 _Her touch was so fragile. So light._

 _When her hand began to fall, he reached out quickly to grasp it within his own._

" _Maybe I'll get to see mom," she said._

" _No, no, please don't leave me" he held her tighter._

" _L-love you I-I-Ichigo."_

" _I love you too Yuzu. So much," tears ran down his cheeks._

" _Y-you will always b-be my brother."_

 _They sat like that for a long moment._

" _Kaa-ch-chan," she sounded far away._

" _Yes," his shoulders shook, "Look out after each other over there."_

" _Tadaima," her voice faded._

" _Ichigo! Wake up!"_

"Wake up King! It's time!"

* * *

It was two months later during late autumn, when everyone in the Soul Palace felt it. At seven in the evening the shakonmaku wall made from sekkiseki stones fell from the Soul Palace down to the Soul Society. Alarms blared throughout the buildings.

Ichigo got his things together and flashed to the usual meeting room where the others were bound to be. Ichibei was sitting in his chair with a stern expression. Nimaiya was glancing out the window while Tenjiro was pacing the room. In the corner, Kirio was sitting in front of her computer which was spitting out readings coming from Seireitei. Shutara was sitting calmly but she had a dangerous glint in here dark eyes.

"What'r ya waitin for punk! It's time," Tenjiro got in his face.

Nimaiya looked strangely serious as he nodded at Ichigo. His eyes drifted behind him to eye his zanpakutos. They still refused to speak to him.

"Multiple gargantas have opened all around Seireitei and Rukongai. There are some strong hollow reiatsu readings as well. Most likely arrancars. Another garganta opened in the living world as well, but the hollow readings are quite small in comparison." Kirio eyes were still glued onto her screen as she spoke up.

Ichigo nodded. His palms sweating slightly. Hopefully Kisuke and the Vaizards could take care of the ones in the living world.

"Ichigo," Ichibei's voice sounded in the tense room, "Remember, we cannot interfere. This battle is all yours," his voice was grave. The rest of the Zero Squad were to remain in the Soul Palace to protect the king from threats, such as Yhwach.

"Of course. I'll deal with Aizen," he turned to exit the room.

"Wait Ichigo!" Kirio stopped him, "There's something else you must know. About a week ago, a unknown portal was opened in the Soul Palace. But by the time we arrived to check it out, the portal was no longer there and the intruder was also gone. I'm not a hundred percent positive, but the energy waves were identical to the one we created when we traveled back."

Ichigo's steps stuttered but remained calm, "I know."

"Don't die out there punk! I still need that rematch," Tenjiro's voice shot out into the hall.

_SPACE_

Meanwhile at Soul Society…

When Ichigo arrived through the Chōkaimon and was surprised by how peaceful everything seemed. He imagined multiple gargantas opened in the sky and hollows scattered around the air and ground causing havoc. He expected sounds of fighting, people shouting and smoke raising.

He glanced at the white barracks surrounding him and didn't even see a speck of blood. In fact, he just now noticed how quiet it was. An eerie silence.

Something exploded in the distance, catching his attention.

' _Shiro? Tensa? Nejibana?'_.

"What are ya waiting for? Go get the bastard YOW!'

" _Ignore him Ichigo. Just remember if you have a weak Will, then you will die. If you die, then we die. This is a group effort. Don't forget."_

"You're gonna rip off my ear you bastard! Lemme go!"

" **We will always stand by you. "**

"Yeah! If you fall then I'll take over as king and you can watch from the sidelines. Lets see how you like being submerged underwater 24/7."

" **You better hurry Ichigo, but be cautious. He's waiting."**

' _Thank you.'_ and he meant it.

_SPACE_

On top of the Hill were all the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto-Soutaicho was standing in front of all his officers with the top of his shihakusho off and Ryujin Jakka in his hands. It's flames surrounded the former fifth captain. Behind Aizen were his espadas and arrancar standing guard of a group of people who were identified as Kukaku, Ganju, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu.

Everyone in the Soul Society were shocked when they laid eyes on their former 10th Captain who was assumed dead in the living world. Instead, he was alive and well. He even had two daughters. But why were they here and how did Aizen know of his survival?

Aizen's sudden change of attitude and power growth raised a few questions in their head. All the other Captains and Vice Captains sensed the reiatsu of the Soutaichou coming from the Sokyoku Hill and placed their barracks on lock down as they went over to observe the events occuring. They didn't know what to think when they saw who the Head Captain was fighting. They were even more confused by the appearance of the Shiba clan being held captive by an espada, Tosen, and Gin.

The moment Rangiku saw him she tried to run towards him but was held back by her captain and Hisagi.

They watched as their Head Captain dominated the fight, causing cut marks to appear all over Aizen's body. It seemed like an easy victory, except Aizen wasn't even fighting back. His zanpakuto was nowhere to be seen and his reiatsu was very small and difficult to trace. Those of the Gotei 13 watched as their leader breathed heavily with exhaustion. It was hard to believe that someone could last so long in a fight against the ancient man. Aizen's smirk not leaving his face the entire time.

When they focused on Aizen's appearance, they noticed his eyes were different. Almost hollow like with the black sclera and gold pupil. His glasses were missing and his hair was slicked back. His shihakusho was replaced by a white outfit that matched the rest of the hollows.

Their eyes scanned the hollows and froze at the sight of another supposed dead man. The Vice-Captain of the 13th squad. The Shiba clan was glaring at the man, but Jushiro and Rukia were staring at the figure with bugged eyes. On his hip was the familiar form of Nejibana. Kaien didn't look like he aged a day since that tragic day.

Aizen stepped towards the Head Captain as his cut healed themselves at a fast pace, "It seems that you're as weak as before Head Captain. Perhaps after you die, I'll take over the Soul Society as well as become king of the realms," his voice almost gentle.

"You are a delusional child," Yamamoto's eyes were glaring at him as he fought to catch his breath. He released a fiery attack, causing an explosion on the hill.

Aizen shrugged walking through the smoke, unfazed, "It's not delusional if I make it a reality."

"Now where is this Kazui Shiba I've heard so much about? I thought he would have arrived by now, seeing as I collected his family here. I heard the Shiba's were very family oriented," he said a bit disappointed as he took in the entire hill, not seeing the man anywhere.

Rukia flinched at that. She hadn't seen him since that day in the living world when she told him not to follow him. Upon returning to the Soul Society, she was bombarded by her captain, the 8th captain, and even the 4th squad captain. They haven't seen Kazui since he left for the living world. She told them of the events that occurring in the living world. When she found him in the alley way after dealing with a hollow. They were concerned for his well begin. It's been a little over three months and none of them heard a whisper from him. It was as if he was never there. Only his belongings left in Ukitake's house was proof he existed.

Aizen was soon upon the Soutaicho. They watched as the traitors arms raise and a sword formed in his hands. Not Kyoka Suigetsu. Some of the Captains took a step forward and began to fight the espadas with their zanpakuto. Starrk yawned and looked like he didn't even want to be there. Lilynette was pounding her fists into his side and back telling him to be serious for once. Grimmjow was eyeing Kenpachi with a feral grin on his face. Mayuri and Szayel were staring at each other as if they were staring at their next experiment. Soi-Feng was glaring at Harribel standing tall in front of her.

They watched in slow motion as Aizen's sword swung downwards inches, centimeters, then millimeters away from the Head Captains face.

"BOOOOOOM!"

As the dust and dirt thinned out, they saw a darker figure standing protectively in front of the ancient Head Captain. One of the wooden legs of the execution stand broke and the entire thing fell back and collapsed near the edge of the hill.

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he identified the figue first as Kazui Shiba. He had one of his katana's in his right hand as he stared straight ahead where Aizen went flying back. His hair was messy and his haori and cloak were both missing. The aged man sighed, but frowned when he noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

There were gasps behind them where the other captains and vice-captains were standing. Even some espadas were staring at the newcomer cautiously.

"Kazui?" Rukia's voice penetrated the silence.

Ichigo turned his head back slightly, but didn't stray his eyes away from Aizen. He took a couple steps back and placed his hands on the Soutaichou's shoulders and flashed them back to where Retsu was standing with the other Gotei 13 members.

"Take care of him," he said before flashing back to the center of the hill.

Ichigo eyed the people on the hill. His eyes stuttered at the sight of his family surrounded by the fugitive Taicho's and… Aaroniero. He sneered at the espada pointing a sword near his sister's neck.

He could feel Nejibana's rage flow through his veins at the sight.

They were all thankfully still alive, if not a little bruised and scruffed up.

Aizen stood and eyed Kazui.

"You're Kazui? Something about you is familiar," his eye narrowed.

Aizen and Ichigo both stood with their weapons out standing within a few meters from each other. Everything about the man in front of him angered Ichigo, especially his smirk. The upturn of his lips which meant everything was going exactly to plan even when it didn't because the former 5th captain was obsessed with strategizing back-ups plans for his back-ups. The eye that used to be on his forehead was no longer there and he also managed to get a haircut somewhere along the way after he practically destroyed everyone.

"Have you forgotten me already Aizen," his voice did not waiver. Did not give anything away.

He watched as Aizen's eyes widened slightly, "That voice," he remembered, "I thought I killed you nearly three years ago, Ichigo Kurosaki."

He stared straight at him "Perhaps next time you should make sure I've stopped breathing before walking away."

"Of course. My mistake," he said with hidden disdain, "How did you get your powers back so soon? I thought the backlash of the Final Getsuga lasted years. You were near human when I left you for dead. And your appearance has changed. Just when I think I have you solved, you prove me wrong."

Ichigo remained silent. It was hard to ignore the whispers around him. His family was staring at him with disbelief ever since Aizen called him by his real name. He couldn't afford to look at them now or his resolve will break. He had a traitor to deal with first.

Aizen sighed, "Ignoring me already? We haven't even begun to fight yet," a smirk colored his face again, "How brave of you to come back in time. I wonder. Will it finally break you if I were to kill everyone in front of you again? Shall I strike your sister? Gut your father? Or Kidnap your friends and comrades and torture them for my amusement?"

Their audience was silent as they took in the information. Some of them paling.

He continued, "Imagine my surprise when I finally manged entrance into the Royal Palace only to find the place deserted. I was intrigued since I expected some resistance on my journey of becoming the new King, so I explored the palace searching for an answer. And I found it in a strange machine located in a nondescript meeting room," he huffed in amusement, "A time machine, really?"

"Shut up" His voice barely a whisper.

"What's the matte-"

In a blink of eye, Ichigo was standing in front of Aizen. His hand roughly grasped his arm and flung him high into the air. A Getsuga Juujushou was released in this direction.

Before the smoke cleared, Ichigo had his zanpakuto held out in front of him. Both hands were being held parallel to each other as his stance widened. A brief flash of blue colored his eyes as he concentrated his reiatsu.

"Tear them asunder, Zangetsu!" his voice echoed in the open air.

Shiro's excited laughter was loud in his head.

Immediately, a powerful gust of red and black reiatsu swirled around Ichigo, completely enfolding him in the darkness. The blast of power drove many to their knees before the energy tightened and shot up into the sky, disappearing completely.

Everyone watched as Ichigo now stood with three zanpakutos. One of the katana's was still strapped on his back, confusing many of them as they eyed the pitched black trench and khyber knife in Ichigo's hands. The shikai of Zangetsu.

Tosen had turned his head upwards to better sense Aizen's reiatsu, whereas Gin didn't stray his eyes away from Kazui. His grin dropping momentarily before reappearing on his alabaster face.

Karin and Isshin stared at the boy, no man, whom they saw a little over two months ago near their house. The shinigami who was apparently their dead brother and son. They were surprised to see his signature orange hair replaced by black. It's been six years since his passing. The little boy who was always happy and love his mother greatly was standing here now, fighting to protect them from the madman known as Aizen.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu called out.

Ichigo couldn't resist that voice. He turned automatically and stared at his family. He could see hope, wonder, and sadness in their eyes. Yuzu and Karin looked like they wanted to reach out to him, but the katana at their throats restricted their movements.

"I'm sorry for lying to you both, Kukaku and Ganju. I couldn't take the risk of Aizen finding about my true identity," he said when he saw he question in their gazes. Kukaku still looked pissed, but accepted it for now.

"Yuzu. Karin. It's good to see you both again. I missed you," his heart felt like someone was stabbing it multiple times.

He scanned the face next them. His father was staring at him, unblinkingly.

"Goat-face, you look constipated," he stated simply.

Isshin simply his eyebrows, but probably would have jumped up and cried crocodile tears at the insult if they weren't surrounded by enemies. Karin snorted at the comment.

And lastly, Ichigo ignored the two captains and instead glared at the hollow pointing threatening his family, "Aaroniero, what a pain it is to see your miserable face again. You killed my friend and now threaten my family. For that you will die. "

"Oh?" the Kaien look-a-like grinned at him, "You would kill a fellow shinigami?"

"Kazu- Ichigo?" Rukia's hesitant voice questioned.

"You are not a shinigami. Just a poor intimidation," he stated unfazed at the espadas argument.

The hollow took a step towards him, "Who says I'm a fake? I am Kaien Shiba."

No response.

"You want proof?" the Aaroniero retracted his sword and began twirling it in his right hand. The gesture was well known to those in the crowd, "Rage the through the seas and skies, Nejibana," The sword transformed into a silver trident.

Members of the Gotei 13 stared at the zanpakuto in his hands with their jaw down.

Ichigo was unimpressed with the demonstration "I don't have time to fight pests like you"

"Are you scared?" the hollow took on a ready stance and prepared an attack.

The shinigami's watched with worry when Ichigo stayed grounded, not moving an inch as the Kaien look-a-like flashed next to him. Suddenly, a surge of water erupted from the zanpakuto on his back. Everyone observed with fascination as the water formed into the shape of a beautiful women. She had long flowing black hair held back by a pearl crown. Her dress was blue like the sea. Her chest and forearms were protected by armour and in her hands was Ichigo's zanpakuto. Her eyes gazed furiously at the espada.

"My apologies Ichigo, but I would be grateful if you will allow me to take care of this espada," her eyes connected with Ichigo as they held a silent conversation.

Ichigo sighed and glanced up at where Aizen was standing in the air looking down at them.

"It's alright. This is your fight," he nods at her, "Show him the power of a true zanpakuto, Nejibana," he turns to face Aizen fully, "Shiro, Tensa and I can handle Aizen."

Wait, what?

Everyone except Ichigo and his zanpakutos were completely and utterly confused at the sight of two Nejibana's. Ichigo/Kazui had Nejibana this entire time. What does that mean? They stared at the manifestation of the zanpakuto of a dead man. She was stunning and very much real. The list of questions kept piling up. Poor Jushiro and Rukia looked like they were going to faint at the revelation. The Shiba family didn't look like they were faring any better.

Ichigo flashed up to where Aizen and unleashed a fiery of attacks at a speed that was difficult to track. They both moved at incredible speeds and their attacks created huge blasts of shockwaving energy. The shinigami's and hollows tried to follow their movements by hearing the sound of their blades connecting, but by the time their eyes locate the sound, both Ichigo and Aizen were gone.

On the ground, Nejibana stared at the espada imitating her former partner.

"Who're you?" The hollow sneered, pointing the trident at her face.

She stared at the face she knew like the back of her hand. His expression and tone wasn't right. Without hesitation she bought her katana down upon his trident which was still pointing at her, slicing through it like butter. Another second passed and her sword was sticking through his chest. She watched as its face transformed back to its original form where two head floated in the encased liquid.

She sheathed her sword as he fell, "I do not answer to you."

Karin had stars in her eyes as she eyed her and Yuzu looked away when the sword impaled the espada.

"You're Nejibana? Kaien's zanpakuto?" The zanpakuto in question turned her face towards Kukaku.

"That is correct. I am Kaien Shiba's zanpakuto," she bowed slightly towards her.

"Do you know why that hollow looked like him? Was that the hollow that…" the sister's voice trailed off.

A gust of wind from Ichigo's flight caused her dress to flutter, "The Aaroniero consumed the hollow that killed Kaien. Granting it the ability to appear like him, but he was never Kaien" the queen of the seas answered.

Kukaku stared at the dead hollow before glancing back up at her, "Wait. Why did you say you are Kaien's zanpakuto instead of saying you were his zanpakuto?" something akin to hope colored her voice.

Nejibana tilted her head to observe the fight occurring above them, she turned and scanned the crowd of shinigami's on the other side, her eyes briefly rested on Jushiro and Rukia, "Ichigo is Ichigo. I regret I cannot say anymore without his consent," with that, they watched as Nejibana walked away towards the edge of the hill while eyeing her fellow spirits and partner battle Aizen.

"Daddy? Who's this Kaien guy?" Yuzu tugged on Isshin's sleeve.

He forced his eyes away from the fight to look at his daughter, "He was great man who died too young. He was the head of our clan, the Shiba clan, and was the vice-captain of the 13th squad."

"Will brother be alright?" she asked again with a hint of worry.

He stared at her, "yes," he promised. He would make sure of it this time.

Rukia saw her captain wavering as Nejibana defeated the espada with ease. Kyoraku-Taichou placed a hand on his shoulder attempting to steady the poor captain. The events unfolding before them seemed to be taking a toll on the white-haired man.

Jushiro complexion paled as he eyed the battle happening above them. His hand gripped the pommel of his zanpakuto with a death grip. He felt Shunsui's hand tighten on his shoulder to help ground him. His head was going haywire ever since Kazui appeared on the battlefield standing in front of Yamamoto-Soutaichou. From there on, it all went downwards. The possible reincarnation of his former vice-captain was living with him for a month and was now fighting a battle to the death before his very eyes and he was helpless because they were surrounded by the espadas and arrancar. It was almost the same situation as before.

Both Aizen and Ichigo broke apart for a short break. The former captain had blood drenching his white clothes and his sleeve was torn. Ichigo had a blood running down from his forehead and his arm had blood dripping down his fingers and onto the hilt of his sword. The battle seemed to be evenly matched, but the spectators couldn't be certain if they were both fighting at their highest potential.

Aizen growled lowly, "You've gotten stronger. I'm impressed."

"What could I say?" he shrugged, "I had a powerful motivation driving me further."

The god wannabe's eye became colder at the nonchalant answer. Ichigo watched as Aizen's eyes twitched and his neck bent at an irregular angle. A burst of Aizen's purple reiatsu shot out around the sky, lashing out uncontrollably. Without a second thought Ichigo quickly flashed back down onto the hill next to Nejibana. He quickly clapped Zangetsu back together and reached for his other katana which Nejibana held out to him. They watched as she disappeared back into his inner world leaving Ichigo with his two sealed blades in each hand.

"What are you doing Ichigo! Why did you seal your blade back up when you should be going into bankai," Rukia shouted in concern after feeling the monstrous tainted reiatsu coming from Aizen.

Ichigo turned to see her shout, "That's what I'm doing! Just relax midget. I got this," he yelled back across the hill.

He jumped back into the sky just as the purple energy was beginning to die down. Taking a deep breath he held his blade out in front of him and concentrated the energy needed to make his bankai successful.

When he was ready he began to chant, ""With the guidance of the moon and the strength of Heaven, rage the seas below and the skies above, Mugetsu!"

As soon as those words were released from his mouth, he brought both his zanpakutos together and felt as it melting into a single katana. The odachi was a bit longer than his sealed blades but still retained it elegant color and shape. There were minor changes to his guard, but overall, the shikai of both his blades combined wasn't as showy as some of the other shinigamis.

Ichigo eyed Aizen in his final transformation. His face was peeled to the side revealing a hollow-like face with the teeth that stretched from one cheek to the other. His tentacle-like wings had the same six heads slithering around. The third eye on his forehead appeared glowing blue. He watched as it blinked along with Aizen's other two eyes. His chest was littered with three vertical holes and his arms and legs were tainted black. There in the center was the cursed item. The one that caused nothing but trouble in his timeline. It floated in the center of Aizen's chest. A mocking presence he wants to rip out an crush in his palms.

"This time I'll kill you and make sure you stay dead, Kurosaki!" he spat out his name as if it was a curse word.

"The words of a dead man," Ichigo challenged while fully extending his sword hand in front of him. His other hand was grasping the inside of his elbow as he shifted his stance. He closed his eye and remembered his family. His friends. His comrades. Their sacrifices. The bonds they formed. The memories, both good, bad, and humiliating. The times that have passed with no chance of it ever returning ever again because that moment disappeared the minute their souls passed.

' _I will defeat Aizen. For everyone. I promise I will not fail again.'_

He felt the approval from Shiro, Tensa, and Nejibana.

Staring straight at his enemy, he finally said the words… "Bankai!"

Pure darkness engulfed Ichigo, blocking him from everyone view, then the blackness shot outwards like roaring flames covering the area a mile out. The air felt cooler, like breathing in fog. It lasted for ten seconds, and when the darkness receded, everyone was shocked to see the espadas, Gin, and Tosen laying on the ground with various states of injuries. About half of the espadas were dead from the obvious stillness of their chest and their eyes frozen open. The only ones who weren't seriously injured were Starrk and Lilynette who were just knocked out.

When they glanced back up, Ichigo was kneeling in the air. In his hand was the same odachi sword with blood sliding down the blade, dripping from the slightly curved tip. The left side of his face had a jagged black line running down from his hairline and over his eye, down his neck and disappeared within the fold of his shihakusho. Only Aizen was able to see Ichigo's eye transformation from the amber color to gold surrounded by black sclera which seemed to camouflage with the black ink-like skin color running down his face.

Aizen's rage increased when he saw his top soldiers reduced to a crumbling mess within seconds, "How?"

Ichigo stood back up and swished his zanpakuto in front of him, cleaning it of the blood, "It is one of the abilities of my zanpakuto," he thought of Tensa, "I am able to travel through shadows at an incredible speed. During my bankai release, I simply disappeared and reappeared within arms reach of every single one of your men and disarmed them."

"It seems you also killed a few while you were at it," he eyed the cooling bodies of Yammy, Zommari, Luppi, and Nnoitra.

"Some I chose to disarm, permanently," he continued as if he was discussing the weather. Ichigo raised his blade above his head and swung in the direction where Aizen was standing. Black flame-like energy burst forward and engulfed the madman. The former captain was breathing hard, bent over his knee as the attack receded.

"How? How could you have gotten this much stronger!" he refused to believe it, "It's impossible."

"Many have told me before I was the epitome of possible. Does it scare you Aizen?"

He reared back when Ichigo was suddenly upon him releasing a series of attacks. The younger man didn't show any emotion. It was all a blank. Every Time their blades connected it sounded like striking thunder.

Aizen was just as strong as before, but Ichigo was even stronger.

He flashed behind Aizen and released a getsuga juujishou right at the center of his chest. His body went flying towards the hill and crashed heavily causing a huge dust storm. Ichigo quickly followed behind and stood in front of the sizable crater. He eyed the crack on the hogyoku as its light dimmed.

The white and black shell covering Aizen's body cracked, revealing slightly tanned skin and brown eyes with its usual white sclera. It took tremendous effort for Aizen to crack open his eyes as he stared at the blurry figure belonging to one Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So in the end I was defeated by the ryoka boy," dry amusement in his voice, "I congratulate you Ichigo Kurosaki," he let out a series of coughs and his breathing hitched painfully."

Ichigo stared at him with grief in his eye. Not for Aizen, but for his friends. Finally after years of constantly fighting while watching his friends drop left and right, he was able to honor their deaths. An invisible weight was lifted from his shoulders. The burden he carried and the expectations held of him.

Taking one last look at him, Ichigo turned to walk away, "Good bye, Aizen," he deactivated his bankai and returned both blades to their sheathes.

"Will you not deal the finishing blow? Instead you would prefer to watch as my life drains out of me slowly? Who knew you could be so cruel," he gritted out.

Ichigo didn't stop walking.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your precious Orihime," even on the brink of death Aizen still retained the ability to taunt.

His steps halted.

Aizen laugh sounded wet with blood, "So predictable Kurosaki. I had my espadas kidnap her during the dead of the night. It was carried out so well… Too well, that you all didn't realize she was gone until it was too late," a smirk decorated his face, "I told them to leave a message behind saying her life would be spared if you forfeited yourself to me. You had 48 hours to make a decision, but three days passed, then a week, and then month and no response," Ichigo's eyes widened at the information Kisuke failed to mention, "I was sure you would come and save your precious friend. Afterall, I was convinced you both loved each other. Such a shame I had to kill her. She didn't ever admit it out loud, but I could see the hope and trust she had in you. I think it's safe to say you disappointed both of us that day."

Ichigo couldn't move. He was too busy thinking that Orihime could have been saved. He could have saved her, but Kisuke…

His fists trembled and he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by the shop owner. The amber color of his eyes flashed gold.

"You" he pivoted and started stalking towards the helpless man, "You killed Orihime."

Tosen's feet shuffled, getting ready to protect his king.

Aizen would have shrugged if still possessed the strength, "Did I? I'd like to think it was more a team effort, wouldn't you agree?" he coughed out blood and his limbs shook with strain.

A warm hand, larger than his own was placed over his shoulder. A hand which was lightly calloused from years of healing, caring, and loving. A hand which punched him every evening when he returned late from school. The hand which felt his forehead when he wasn't feeling well. The hand that ruffled his hair when he did something to impress him.

"That's enough, son." Isshin's spoke behind Ichigo, "He is already dying. To kill him now would be considered as mercy."

Ichigo stopped his advance and at once his anger washed away, once more replaced by his emotionless mask that so reminded him of his hollow. He just stared at Aizen laying on the dirt ground, dying. It was hard to believe that for so long he and everyone else struggled greatly to defeat him and his army. They tried and failed many times, but now it was just him. Just Ichigo was was granted the sight of Aizen's downfall. Out of hundreds and thousands of warriors, he was the only one lucky enough to have closure. It didn't feel right. Didn't feel well deserved, but he was relieved nonetheless because he was here on behalf of everyone who sacrificed their lives and their dedication.

His burden should have felt lighter but instead it remained with the anticipation of the Quincy King where more deaths will undoubtedly unfold. He was lucky no one died this round, this time.

He walked off and opened the Chokaimon leading into the Royal Palace. He should probably inform the group up there that Aizen was taken care of. He didn't have to worry about disillusioned man anymore since he was a dead man talking.

"Wait!" he called out once more, "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"You're already dead. I have no need to finish you off, as helpless as you are."

He continued to walk and entrusted Tosen and Gin to the Gotei 13.

But first…

Scratching on his hollow mask, he clawed open a garganta startling a few people. He turn to the unconscious Grimmjow and Harribel and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Starrk, I know you're awake. Get up and help me carry them back to Hueco Mundo. Your debt to Aizen is no more. Go be your lazy self and stay out of trouble. And while you're at it, look for Nel and her brothers on the outskirts of Las Noches. And take care of them for me," He spoke to the tall wavy brown-haired espada who lazily got up and lifted Lilynette into his arms. He stared at Ichigo for a few minutes before nodding.

"Wait just a moment," Soi-Feng stepped up, "You can't just let them go. Give them to me and I'll take the necessary precautions."

"No, no, by all means, I insist you hand them over to me. I'll put them to good use," Mayuri piped up while rubbing his hands together.

"Silence," Ichigo had enough, "They will return back home where they'll stay out of trouble, right?" he glanced at Starrk.

The number one espada sighed at the obvious responsibility. He'll no doubt hand it over to Harribel when she regains consciousness, but he agreed with Ichigo for the meantime since their freedom relied on it.

"That's outrageous!" Soi-Feng refused to back down.

Ichigo stared her down, "That's an order Soi-Feng-Taichou."

She shrunk at that, "How do you know they won't return for revenge?"

"I already dealt with the non-persuasive ones. Hollows are just like shinigami's and humans. Some are inherently good while others are bad. We are all alive and possess a soul. Look at Starrk. Yes, he's an espada, but he's just as unmotivated and lazy as Kyoraku-taichou."

Starrk didn't even waste energy to retort back. He just scratched the side of his head and yawned. Kyoraku snorted.

"Stop standing around and get the injured to the fourth. The time for questions are for later," he ended the subject and flashed into the garganta followed closely by Starrk.

* * *

The end….

Sorry for the abrupt ending.

Next chapter: The Confrontation


End file.
